Corrupt Mixture
by Jman22056
Summary: I don't know exactly what the AGC did to me. All I know is that my 'little sister' is safe by me. Now we need to find a way to survive in this world while keeping our identities as ghouls secret from our school. Many things have happened, but all I know is that it falls on me to protect her, because as far as I know she's the only one of her kind. Oc/Oc. First Person.
1. Chapter 1 - A New World

Corrupt Mixture

Chapter 1 - A New World

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way

* * *

 _So, the main reason I started to write this is because, like I said in the last chapter of Crystal Snow, I was convinced to write stories for animes other than Naruto. I went through some animes I have watched and that I felt I could come of with unique storylines. Thus, the birth of this story which I am actually excited to write for because I have many interesting things I want to try out in this story that can only be done in the TG universe._

 _This kind of overtook my mind over the time the poll was up. I probably will finish writing this story, since it will probably wouldn't be as long as Crystal Snow, and then move onto the winning poll story (Which is a seven way tie…) and then start on that._

* * *

 _As I stated above this is going to follow a completely new story that has nothing to do with cannon, that may change later on with a chapter appearances with some characters but that's completely random since I don't plan that stuff out._

 _This chapter also moves around a lot and goes really fast. This is suppose to be like that since this chapter has a lot of setup to it and how I decided to go through it was new to me. The next chapter will be in my usual style._

* * *

 _Also, for this story and some others I have planned characters are multilingual. So for the main language of the character they will speak with quotation marks (example: "Hello.") while for secondary languages will use asterisks (example *Hello*)_

 _So quotes will mean english language as it will be the primary language spoken_

 _while asterisk will mean japanese_

 _I have no idea if this is a decent solution to the multilanguage problem, but if someone has a better idea please notify me so I can test out and implement it._

* * *

I tried to open my eyes again but saw nothing but blackness still. I mentally sighed as I couldn't move from the dense liquid surrounding me. Here time meant nothing. I didn't know if I had been here for a month or a year. Hell it could have been decades for all I know.

I pushed that horrid thought out of my head. I just had to focus on the past. Give myself a reason to push on. To keep my mind together. I had to start from the beginning.

Though I couldn't remember a time before we came here. Sure mom told me that I was just a small child when we moved to America but I felt bad that I couldn't remember our house in Japan. Mom said it was okay, that I was too young to really know, but it still hurt. No that wasn't right. I could vaguely remember the airport

* * *

Mom holding my hand rushing me through the lines. At the time I didn't know why we were there. Dad slightly in front of us with our luggage, talking to a man in blue. I saw them nod to each other and Dad give him something before the man in blue left.

Dad came over to us. Even though I was young I could tell that tell something was going on. I saw him glance around the airport. I followed where he was looking around and saw multiple men walking around with white coats. I could feel my heart start to beat faster. There were doves everywhere, though they weren't called that at the time.

*Okay, we need to go through 3C.* I saw Mom nod to Dad. Dad got down on his knee and looked at me. *You remember what to do if things go bad?* I nodded.

*Run away and make my way to Aunties* I saw Dad nod his head and ruffle my hair as he stood up.

*Good boy. Alright let's go.* Dad lead us toward a long line of people. I gave the air a big sniff. No, some weren't people. Before long the line started to move, quite rapidly.

Then I saw these weird scanner things. Now I know that they are RC scanners, but at the time it was just some scary thing that existed in my young eyes. I could feel my blood starting to pump harder. I could feel my eyes starting to hurt. I closed them and took a few deep breaths, suppressing the feeling.

Even when I was young I was good at keeping my eyes hidden, being praised for my control constantly from my parents.

I felt a slight squeeze on my hand from Mom. I opened my eyes and looked up to her. *You're doing great. Just a little longer.* I gave Mom a nod, not that I fully understood what was going on.

I suddenly heard a loud sound come from the RC scanner from another line. I turned and stared at the doves quickly surrounded the man who walked through it. I saw the man's eyes turn black with red pupils. Before the man could use his kagune he was impaled with multiple weapons, his blood splashing on everyone nearby, causing the humans to scream in terror.

I couldn't help but feel a chill down my spine. Mom and Dad always said to be careful so the big bad doves don't get me but even my child-like mind couldn't think of something so evil. I covered my eyes and wished I didn't see it but the scene kept playing in my head.

That was the last thing I could remember about Japan. Seeing one of my own kind being slaughtered by doves. No wonder I had a hard time remember my time in Japan fully. What was next in my memories?

* * *

I was laying on a tiny bed, though it was quite large for me at the time. I must have been six or seven. It would have been two years since I left Japan.

Now I remember. Mom and Dad were out at work, trying to make enough money to pay the bills for our apartment. The sudden influx of people moving out of Japan from the 'ghoul uprising' meant that Mom and Dad were payed the absolute lowest wage. Having them work often usually meant that I was home alone often when I wasn't at school. That was a fun argument I had with Mom and Dad.

*Why can't I go to human school? I have control over my kakugan and my kakuhou wasn't fully formed yet. It's perfect.* This was the best time for me to be around humans. I could get use to their acts from day to day. *I can even speak english well enough.* I saw my parents look at each other then back at me. I knew Dad was at least willing to give me a shot, it was just Mom.

*I'm just worried. You have to remember that there are still other ghouls out there, they may smell you and as you said, you don't have a kagune to protect yourself.* I folded my arms in front of my chest. A habit that I took from her.

*No one would do that. Not with the AGC so active.* I saw both of my parents shutter at the mention of AGC or fully know as the Anti-Ghoul Corporation. A company working in tandem with the government to find eliminate any ghouls, if they were lucky. There were rumours that if the AGC was able to capture a ghoul alive they would be experimented on, just being kept alive until they were harvested for their kakuhou.

I felt myself shudder at that thought. I was already very sensitive where my kakuhou was forming just below my shoulder blades, a sign that it was koukaku inherited from Mom. I was slightly annoyed at the thought that mine was still forming. Most children at age six already had a fully formed kagune and was able to form a small amount of muscle from it. Though my control over my kakugan was outstanding even compared to adults.

I saw Mom bite her lips as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She bit her lip a little harder and sighed. *I'm not going to win this.* I felt a huge smile grace my face. Ah, the feeling of that smile. *Fine, I'll sign you up to enroll in the upcoming semester.*

Then there was my first day at school.

* * *

I woke up instantly the second the alarm went off. I quickly stripped off my pajamas and took a shower. Getting my school clothes that Mom bought me which consisted of a white shirt and a blue jacket and blue pants, reminding me slightly of what one would wear at a school in Japan.

I quickly put of the clothes and rushed out of the apartment. I then remembered that I forgot my backpack. I opened the door to the apartment and grabbed my backpack and closed the door to the apartment and locked the door, knowing that Mom and Dad were at work.

The memory of running to school was fuzzy to me mostly because nothing happened.

When I arrived at the school I remember being amazed at the trees lining the walkway to the school. I entered the the school and saw white hallways going to my left and right. I looked at the sign on the wall. Left for grades 1-3 while grades 4-6 to the right. At least that's what my mind deciphered from the sign. If I remembered right I was in 2nd grade. I turned to my left and started to walk down the hallway.

Seeing the room number I was told I knocked on the door to the room and waited. "Quiet down now." I saw the door swing open and a older women stood before me. I scanned her up and down like Mom and Dad taught me. She was older, probably around mid sixties. A pink sweater with a long red skirt. I took a quick sniff and smelt that she was indeed human. "Are you the new arrival?" I quickly nodded.

*Yes,* I quickly caught myself. "Y-Yes."

"I'm Ms. Jackson. Come on in." Ms. Jackson then walked into the room and I followed her. I turned and saw a room full of people, they were sitting four to each round table. "Class listen up. We have a new student this semester. Please introduce yourself." I nodded before bowing slightly in front of the class.

"I-I'm Sato Akatsuki." I paused a moment and remembered I had to flip my family and given name. "Actually it's Akatsuki Sato." I saw everyone look at me confused.

"You got your name mixed up and it's weird. Dumby" I heard everyone start to laugh at me.

"Quiet! Akatsuki originally lived in Japan but moved to America so he's still not use to our way of life here so be nice to him while he learns." I wanted to thank the teacher. I wanted to cry when I heard everyone laugh at me. "Akatsuki, you can sit with Amanda and Jack." I looked up and saw the teacher pointing to a round table with two other kids at it.

Amanda had bright blond hair in a single small ponytail. She had a white dress on that had fake gems in the form of a flower on the bottom. I tried to remember Jack's face, his clothes, anything about him but it was just a blur. That made sense since I never spoke to him after second grade. I think he moved away or something like that. Amanda however stuck in my mind still because I remember her smell. She was a ghoul like me.

Amanda. I wonder what she was doing now? Was she even alive still? I wonder if I refused the schools offer to accelerate my learning if I could have been with her instead of in here. Or would she have been forced into this torture with me? Though I still remember her face when I told her that I wouldn't see her that often when we going into middle school.

* * *

"Akatsuki, why did you call me here?" I saw Amanda scowling at me. I had asked her to come to the baseball field after school.

"Hello to you to." I sighed. I still had yet to get use to Amanda's personality, or more specifically her personality around me. Around anyone else she was the perfect shy girl. Slender, always blushing, but that all ended when she was only around me. She turned into your average day bitch, one that had a nasty ukaku kagune. I pulled out a letter from my backpack and handed it to her. I saw her eyebrow raise.

"A love letter? I refuse." I scoffed at her. Like hell I'd give Amanda a love letter. I'd rather have my kakuhou ripped out.

"Just read the letter." I saw her opened the folded paper and her eyes scanning the paper. I saw her eyes slowly open wider and wider. I saw those sky blue eyes jump towards me.

"You're." I saw her drop the letter. "Skipping a grade!?" I nodded. "How the hell?" I picked up the letter from the ground and dusted it off. I put the letter back into my backpack and zipped it up.

"I study. I can't do much else anymore." I saw Amanda look at me with eyes that almost looked like they cared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to rem.." I just shook my head.

"It's fine. I'm sure he'd be proud of me." I saw her nod. The two of us just staring at each other. She just had to remind me of that day when we were second grade.

* * *

I remember sitting outside on the steps leading to the apartment building doing my homework at a leisurely pace. Not that it was really hard being second grade homework. I heard two people walking up the concert walkway. I was going to ignore them until I smelled Mom. I looked up and saw Mom, her face stained with tears. I threw my homework to the side and ran up to Mom. *Mom, what's wrong?* I saw Mom looked at me and shake her head.

*I'll tell you inside. Come on.* I nodded and went to gather up my school work. That's when I smelled the other person again. I looked back to Mom and saw a tiny figure hiding behind her.

*Mom, who is she?*

*I'll tell you inside. Let's go.* I was surprised at how forceful Mom was being. I got all my papers inside my backpack and threw it over my shoulder.

We got into the apartment and I saw Mom sit down at the table. The s figure still holding onto her. I got a good look at the person. She was around my age, if not a little younger. She had dirty blond hair that was really short and shaggy. She was wearing a dirty red tank top with black shorts. Her eyes were light green with a tint of gray. I guess I was focusing too much on her because she shifted behind Mom a little more.

*Akatsuki, this is Emily. She's the daughter of a friend.* Suddenly Emily's stomach grumbled. Mom got up and went over to the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out some meat. I heard the clicking of the stove as she started to heat up a pan to cook the meat.

I think Mom was the only ghoul who actually cooked food instead of eating it raw. I remember asking her once why she did. She told me that she enjoyed cooking the food and provided good cover if the AGC ever searched our home.

I noticed someone missing. *Mom, where's Dad?* I saw Mom tense up as she cooked the meat. I heard Mom sniffling. *Mom?*

*Your father isn't coming.* I felt my heart stop for a second. *He, He stayed behind to stop the AGC from getting Emily and me. Somehow the AGC found that Emily's parents were ghouls. We went to pick her up to hide her here.* There was a slight pause from her, I could feel the heavy tension that she held. *But the AGC were already there.* I glanced at the girl and saw that she was trying to hide from my gaze. I noticed that my kakugan had activated, something that I wasn't entirely use to happening suddenly. I took a few deep breaths and felt the pulsing of my eyes fade.

I was about to say a few things to Emily but Mom put a plate in front of me and Emily. She then set one for herself. I waited for a second for her to place a plate for Dad but she didn't. *Your father made a choice Akatsuki. Please don't blame anyone for this. Now Emily doesn't speak japanese so we need to speak english from now on. Okay?* I nodded.

"Yes Mom." I glanced at Emily again seeing her rip into the cooked flesh with vigor. "Mom, is she a.." I saw Mom nod to me.

"Yes Emily is a ghoul." I sniffed at her. She didn't smell like a ghoul though. No, she did a bit but she also had a honey like smell to her.

"Why does she not smell like ghoul?" I saw Mom sigh and put down her food that she was about to bite out of.

"Emily, she's…"

"I'm only half." I glanced at the girl and saw her looking at me her left eye was still light green but her right eye was black with a red pupil. I couldn't take my eyes off her mismatched eyes as she went back to eating. I noticed I was staring and whipped my head toward Mom and saw her staring at me.

"This is a secret, do not tell anyone. Emily will be in massive danger from everyone, even others like us, if it gets out" I quickly nodded. With my mind happy I settled in for tearing into my food. I was surprised at how soft Emily's voice was.

Now that I had grown up I knew how special Emily is. She is probably the only half ghoul in the entire world. Though by the time I figured all of this out I was so use to Emily's presence that it didn't impact me that much.

After eating Mom told to go take a bath so after Emily could, since she was very dirty from falling. After running the water into the tub I undressed and sinked into the tub. The hot water relaxing my muscles and soothing the irritation of my still forming kakuhou. I heard the door open and bare feet on the floor. I looked over and saw Emily standing in front of the tub completely naked.

That's why I hated being different than other kids our age. I knew that seeing each other naked was wrong and I could feel embarrassment when I looked at Emily, hell I still did. I was about to yell at her to get out but I saw her blush. "Akemi is busy so with something." Mom was busy? "I.. I don't want to be alone. The scary men might come." I felt my protective nature override the embarrassment when she said that.

"Come on. Let's get that dirt off of you."

After that day Emily insisted on calling me big brother. I tried to fight it but after three days before I broke and stopped fighting it. She also wanted to go to school like I did so I helped train her in controlling her kakugan responses. It nearly took her nearly a half a year to get her responses on a level that was acceptable.

During that time I taught Emily the lessons that were told to me so that she could join in the right year and not be behind. Included on that was also lessons on japanese since she said it was unfair that Mom and I knew it and she didn't. That took up a lot of my time. Not like I could do much else since Mom wouldn't allow me outside except for school.

* * *

I tried to remember more about middle school and my freshman and sophomore years of high school but most of it was just foggy. Did nothing really important happened since middle school? No, there were other things. I knew there were other things but I couldn't remember them.

I felt the dense liquid holding me move. It never moved before. I liquid started to drain from the bottom. "Subject 71. Male. Age 15. Status - Unoperational due to higher orders." I was still fifteen? "Subject has just been released from RC suppressant storage." Is that where I was? "We have half an hour before he wakes up." Like hell you do. I felt the feeling to my body already starting to return. I just needed a few more minutes and I would be able to use my kagune. "We have identified subjects legal name but higher ups have suppressed this information due to subjects location and status in middle school. Subject is very smart, having received a letter to skip his entire seventh year of school and move onto eighth grade." How much info did they have on me?

"Doctor why must you always repeat all the information you know from each one of these monsters?" The second voice was much lower than the other voice. He was also much closer to the object I was in.

"Information is the key to winning any war Kevin." I heard a tap of glass right in front of me.

"Still, I think we should just slaughter these things. Especially that girl that came with this one. You said there is nothing special about her right?" I nearly lost it right there. If they dare harm a hair on Emily's head. Wait, is it Emily?

"Hmm, maybe you're right. If the test results today don't show anything we'll kill.." I snapped my eyes open feeling my eyes pulsing as my kakugan showed. I saw two men in front of me. One was a thin man wearing a white lab coat while the other was a muscular man wearing gray security outfit. "Kevin!" I saw the doctor go to warn the guard who had his hand on the object holding me.

I flared out my koukaku and smashed the glass holding me, tearing the guard in half and let my koukaku fade. I locked my eyes onto the doctor and jumped out of the object that held me. I quickly grabbed the man and slammed him into the ground. "Where is Emily?" The doctor moaned in pain. I stepped onto his chest and noticed that I was completely naked. "Where the hell is Emily!?" I put some pressure on the doctor's chest and felt some bones start to crack.

"W..Who?" I let off some pressure so the man could talk.

"The girl with me. Where. Is. She." I heard the doctor cough.

"H..Her? She's behind you." I quickly turned around and saw a glass tube filled with green liquid. Inside the tube was a small figure. I saw Emily floating in the tube. Her form completely naked like I am. I turned toward the doctor to see him still laying on the ground wheezing. I walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Open the tube." I pulled him up and shoved him toward the console near her tube. The man landed on the keyboard and looked back at me.

"I.. I can't the superiors will kill me." I walked to him and put my face in his. My kakugan staring into his brown eyes.

"And I'll eat you alive." I saw the doctor pale. He quickly turned around and started to type on the keyboard. After a few seconds the tube started to drain of liquid. The doctor then fell to the ground, I could smell that he pissed himself. "She'll wake up in half an hour?" I saw the doctor nod. I flared out my koukaku again but noticed it felt off.

I looked and saw that it was the same shape. A huge shell like form with teeth on the outer ridge, the entire thing was almost three times my body size. However, it was not the normal dark red colour that I was use to seeing. It was now deep blue with veins of light blue flowing randomly though it. "What did you do to me?" I saw the doctor turn and look at me. I saw his eyes drift to my massive koukaku.

"Amazing. The experiment worked." I shifted my koukaku and pointed it's spined ridge toward the man. I saw his eyes widen in panic. "Don't! Don't kill me!" I saw the man attempt to hide his face behind his arms. Like that was going to help. "We injected a new form of RC cells into your body. We we're hoping that since your kakuhou is still in it's final stages of stabilizing that we could shift the cell's nature."

"What do the cells do?" I was getting annoyed at this doctor. After he was done being useful I decided that I was going to eat him. I let my koukaku fade as it was taking a decent amount of energy to keep up and a lot of focus to even move properly.

"T-The cells are almost identical to normal cells the only difference is the colour." The only thing they changed was the colour? "Once we figured out that it was possible to change a feature of the RC cells in development then more expenses would have been given to our department. That's all I know. I swear, I'm new here, just transferred a few days ago ." I kept my glare on the doctor. That was a lie. He knew too much about me from his discussion with the guard. Did I need anymore information from him? I looked up and saw Emily's nude form.

"Clothes." I saw the doctor stare at me. "I need clothes and so does she. Where are they?" I saw the man point at a metal door that looked to slide open as there were no handles.

"B..Behind that door. There are lockers with clothes." I nodded. Was there anything else I needed? No, I had everything to escape. I turned to the doctor.

"Thank you for all the information. Now may I ask you one more question?" I saw the doctor nod nervously. "How do you taste?" I saw the man's eyes widen before I leapt onto him and bit into his throat. I pulled out all the muscle I could and with a pull of my head. I felt his warm blood splash onto my face. I pushed the meat into my mouth with my hand and chewed the warm meat.

Wasn't the best but I've had worse. I looked at the doctor and saw that he was already dead. I looked a bit closer and noticed that I tore through arteries and ripped his air pipe. That would explain why he died so fast. I wanted to rip into his flesh more but figure that Emily would have an easier time eating the doctor than getting through the muscle of the guard. She always had a tough time with things like that.

I walked over to the top half of the guard and ripped off the clothes. I pierced the chest and pulled out the ribs leaving me to feast on the good stuff. I quickly grabbed his heart and ripped it out. I took a chomp out of it and chewed the thick muscle.

I always did enjoy hearts, the feeling of the thick muscle that was filled with blood tasted pretty good. Almost what I imagined chocolate with cream filling tasted like. For some reason Emily enjoyed the liver so I had to make sure to save both for her. I looked to the lower half of the guard and reached into it. I felt the liver and pulled it out, not minding my hand was now covered in blood. I took another bite of the heart and walked over to the doctor and placed the liver next to him.

I threw the rest of the heart into my mouth and chewed it as I walked back to my food. I didn't want to take my time and ripped into the body not caring what I chewed on.

After some time the guard's body was pretty much empty of anything. I got up and started to walk toward the door the doctor said that held clothing. As I got near the door I saw it slide open, inviting me to walk in. I did as saw the room light up. I was indeed a locker room, fitted from floor to ceiling with sickly gray metal lockers, only a few had nameplates on them.

I walked up to one of the lockers and read the name. Annie A.. Well, guess I could check if this Annie had clothes that fit Emily. I smashed the locker open and saw that it had a blue skintight outfit. I took it out and saw that it had on the left chest the letters AGC. That confirmed that we were indeed captured and now we had to escape. Likely it seemed like the suit would fit Emily, if I remembered her body correctly.

I went to look for a locker that seemed to have male name. I saw that behind all the lockers was a shower stall. I looked down at my blood covered form and figured that a shower couldn't hurt. I made my way into the shower and washed off all the drying blood.

With that quick act finished I went around looking at the locker names again. Able T. I wonder if Able had any clothes in his locker. I smashed it open and saw that Able did not have any clothes that would work for me. The main reason was the fact there was a pink bra hanging in the locker. Note to self Able is also a female name.

I left the locker and scanned some more names. Kenth. Sure, let's try this one. I smashed it open and saw a larger blue skin tight than Annie's. Figuring that this was the male version of the suit I quickly put it one and found the zipper was in the back.

After some negotiating with my body I was able to get the zipper up. Boy was this suit tight. Emily was not going to enjoy these since she liked loose clothes, like tank tops. I looked into the locker again and saw that it also had a brown trench coat in it. It was cliche but if it helped hide that I wasn't an actual AGC agent then sure. I slipped the coat on over the stupid suit. Now all we had to do was find some shoes that fit and we could escape with ease.

Unfortunately, I didn't think they would have any shoes in our size. I figured it was better to go check on Emily now. I walked out of the locker room to see a figure bent over the body of the doctor. I saw the figure look at me with a single kakugan eye. I waved to Emily. "Enjoying yourself?" I saw Emily nod before looking at me then to herself. I saw her blush which was in great contrast to the blood on her face. "Finish eating." I pointed behind me. "There is a shower and a suit in a locker that I broke into for you." I saw Emily nod before going back to eating.

After Emily was done eating she walked over to the locker room. I could tell she was trying to cover her modesty from my eyes. I had the urge to say that it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before but figured I could do it when we were out of being captured. It was a few minutes later when Emily walked out of the locker room with a similar blue suit like mine. I could tell that she was really uncomfortable with it on, especially since she was holding her arms across her chest.

She walked up to me and looked at me sourly. *Big brother* "Can I have the coat?" I looked at Emily. I would never understand why she said big brother in japanese. I stripped the coat off and handed it to her. She quickly slid it over herself and closed it. I could just tell by the look on her face that she was a lot more comfortable. I saw her look around the room. "Where are we and what's going on?" I looked around the room to for the first time and frowned.

We were inside what seemed to be a semi-large area that was completely covered in white tiles. There were multiple tubes spread around the room, each holding a ghoul probably. There was only one other door connected to the room on the opposite end of the room from the locker room. It made me question why it was there but again it was unimportant right now. I had to think of a way to get us, or at least Emily, out of AGC's grasps.

I refocused on Emily. "From what I know we were captured by the AGC, I can't remember how though." I really did try to focus but my memories were still foggy. "I've been experimented on a bit, though from what I know they were only running tests on you." I saw her pale a little.

"Did they find out?" I shook my head.

"No, they said that you were just a normal ghoul." I saw her breath a sigh of relief.

*Big brother* "What did they do to you?" I reached to my back and rubbed my kakuhou's location.

"They changed the colour of my koukaku that's all." I saw her look at me nervously. "That's all they did seriously." I saw her nod and smile, it was almost child-like.

"Okay, so what's the plan to get out of here?"

"Can you use your kagune?" I saw Emily nod before I saw two curved u shaped muscles formed out of her upper shoulders. The two u came together slightly above her head forming a odd circle type ukaku. "Good, no matter what don't use it." I saw her look at me like I didn't make sense. "You're only half ghoul. You can get through any scanner with ease. You can get out of here without much of a problem." I saw my reasoning got to her.

"Ah, that makes sense. You're so smart" *Big brother.* I looked toward the door that would lead to our potential freedom.

"Let's go. Remember, stay near the walls and don't look anyone in the eyes." I saw Emily nod to me. I made my way to the door, hearing Emily walking quite close to me. As I got near the door slide open just like the other door.

Across the opening I saw another door just like ours. I looked to the left and right and saw a long hallway with doors, more than I could count on both side. I knew behind the doors there were probably ghouls trapped just like Emily and myself.

Even though it was quite a large hallway it was completely empty of people. I looked at the ceiling and didn't see any cameras or security devices at all. I looked guessing that right would be the better way to go I started to make my way down the hallway. After taking a few steps out I waved for Emily to follow. She quickly made her way behind me.

After a few minutes of walking the hallway suddenly opened up into a large room. I could hear people nearby across the room. I scanned across the room and saw it was a simple reception area with a few women sitting behind a counter talking to each other while typing on their keyboards.

With the height of the reception counter the women wouldn't be able to see our lack of shoes until we got to the door that was in front of the counter, as long as we kept the sound of our bare feet from echoing. I leaned towards Emily. "Act casual. We are going to walk right past them. Try to make sure your feet don't make any sounds." I saw Emily nod.

With Emily knowing the plan I ran my hands over the skin tight suit to rid it of any wrinkles. I looked over Emily and saw her's was fine, especially because of the coat. I gave Emily and nod and started to make my way across the room. Emily slightly behind me and to the left.

As we were walking closer and closer to the counter I could feel my heart start to beat faster and faster. I saw one of the women glance at me. I felt myself tense a bit before she looked back to her co-worker and continued their conversation. I turned slightly right and started to make a beeline for the, now noticeable, glass doors.

We got to the door and I started to push against it. As the door opened I looked slightly back to see the women still ignoring us. Not wanting to push our luck with getting lazy receptionist I quickly made my way past the door, not really caring about what was on the other side.

I felt fresh air and sunlight hit my face. I scanned around to make sure that everything was okay. We were standing on the sidewalk that lead back to a empty parking lot. Glancing around I saw that there were not other buildings around but heavy forests on all sides. I grabbed Emily's hand and ran with her to get out of the view of the glass doors toward the forest. As we were running I kept my eyes open looking for any agents, or as they liked to be called in Japan, doves.

We got a good distance away from the lone building I let go of Emily's hand and slowed down our pace. After a few seconds of catching our breath I looked around us. As far as I could tell there was only forest. Where the hell were we? I glanced back toward the direction of the building. We could last about two months without another meal, not that it would be good for us. If we kept traveling in one direction then we would be bound to hit a town eventually, but what if it was full of agents? There were a lot of questions that I had about what to do but not a lot of information.

The best plan would be to go back to the building and get information about the area from the receptionist. Not that it was a good idea since they just saw us walk out and our sudden questions would only give too much information that we did not know the area. I put my hands across my chest as I thought what the best course of action was. *Big brother* "I smell something familiar." I focused on Emily.

I knew that because she was only half that her sense of smell, while better than a humans, was not close to a full ghoul's smell. I took a deep sniff of the air and I did smell something very similar, though I knew I hadn't smelt it in years. "Emily, I know this smell." I saw her look at me expectantly. "Agents." I saw Emily's eyes go wide.

*Big brother* "I didn't know you could smell normal humans from agents." I shook my head.

"I can't but I know the smell and only an agent would be able to have this smell. Come on let's go get back something that doesn't belong to them."

* * *

 _So I have set up a new poll on my profile for this story._

 _It will be to see if I should add canon character into this story later on or if it should stay strictly away from the main story of TG. Obviously this will effect the story in a huge either way so if you have an opinion on this please make sure to vote._

* * *

Next Chapter - Black Hat


	2. Chapter 2 - Black Hat

Corrupt Mixture

Chapter 2 - Black Hat

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way

* * *

I took off toward the direction without a further thought. *Big brother* "wait up!" My thoughts about going to the agents instantly stopped when I heard Emily's voice. I slowed my pace to a brisk jog then to a complete stop. I turned and looked toward Emily. I saw her huffing as she finally got to me. "Don't leave me behind like that." I saw her catch her breath. *Big brother* "What exactly do you smell?" I glanced in the direction of the agents.

"Dad." I returned my gaze to Emily to see a hand was covering her mouth, her eyes wide open.

"You mean.." I nodded to cut her off. I may know what they did to him but that didn't mean that I wanted to hear it anytime soon. I watched as Emily walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. I wrapped my arms around Emily. The insects of the forest being the only creatures making any noise.

After a few seconds I felt that we needed to get moving. I removed my arms around Emily and ruffled her short hair. "Come on. Even if we can't get dad from them they'll at least be on a road." I saw Emily nod as she unwrapped her arms. I turned in the direction of the agents again and took off at a slower pace.

* * *

I slowed down as we got near the agents. I hopped up a tree to get a better vantage of the fucker that had dad. I sat down on a branch and looked toward the loud sounds my ears were picking up. I saw four people in white trench coats with blue skinsuits under walking down a dirt road.

Two men were average height though one had black hair and the other had blond. One was an unusually tall man who was slightly behind the group, he was wearing a black baseball cap that was covered his face from my angle. The last was a redheaded women who looked quite annoyed at the non-hat wearing men. The thing that caught my eye the most was the fact that each one had a silver briefcase that held a smell quite different than their own.

I felt the branch I was sitting on quiver slightly. I turned my gaze and saw Emily standing next to me. I quickly looked back at the four people walking in silence. I took in a deep breath to see which one turned dad into a weapon. I caught three new smells then the familiar one hit me last, from the man wearing the cap. *The one with the black hat.* I turned to looked Emily to see her eyes the man.

*Big brother, I feel something bad from them. Especially Black Hat.* I wanted to scold Emily for saying something that might mean delaying getting dad from that bastards hands. I went to stand up when I heard a deep growl from something. I looked back to the agents and saw a large brown bear was standing in front of them. I saw each one tense up before I saw Black Hat walk past them all. "I'll take care of this." I saw the other agents muscles relax completely at Black Hat's smooth voice.

I watched as Black Hat hit the button on his case and saw it snap open, I could smell dad so strongly now. Black Hat was now holding dad. I could feel tears building up in my eyes as I saw the man holding him.

Dad was now a long spear like katana, the entire sword was a light tan colour, except for the single edge of the blade which was white. The blade itself was almost 95 cm long (3'), almost 30 cm (1') longer than a standard katana. I also noticed how it had no guard to stop the hand from slipping onto the blade. I saw the man swing dad around careless. I nearly rushed out to attack then the only thing stopping me was Emily putting her hand on my shoulder.

Black Hat then raised the blade toward the bear. I saw a small dust cloud appear near Black Hat before he turned around looking away from the bear. I felt glee rise in my chest as I thought about the bear ripping apart the stupid man before I smelt iron. I looked toward the bear and saw that it was cut into pieces, blood dripping from the surprisingly smooth cut chunks.

My eyes drifted back to Black Hat and saw the blade was back in the case. How could a human be so fast that my eyes couldn't see him? Could my kakugan even see him? "I don't like it." I refocused on Black Hat to see him staring at the case holding dad. I heard the women scoff at him.

"Another one that you don't like? What's wrong with this one?" I saw the man pull the blade out of the case again and stare at the blade.

"It is fighting me. Almost like it as a bit of sentience to it." I felt my heartbeat stop for a second. Did dad still survive though the blade? I saw the blade reform into a case before he held it to the blond haired man. "Please put this back with the others at the facility. Elizabeth and myself will continue to the lab." I saw the blond grab the case in his available hand. I saw the woman's face puff up.

"I told you to call me Liz, not Elizabeth, you jackass." I saw Black Hat turn to the women. This Liz seemed close to Black Hat. I burnt her name and face into my mind, just in case. I didn't see Black Hat respond to her words physically.

"I'm sorry, I'll remember that for next time Elizabeth." I saw Black Hat start to make his way toward the lab that Emily and I had escaped from.

"I told you not to call me Elizabeth!" I saw Liz take off after Black Hat. I looked back to the two men that was left. I saw the blond man sigh.

"Why the hell do I have to carry the extra case?" I saw the black hair man shake his head.

"Because I'm the better fighter in case of an ambush." I felt my body tense. Did the agent know Emily and I were here? I heard the two break out laughing.

"Yeah right. Like any ghouls would be out here." I felt my body relax as the two men started to make their way away from the lab, and luckily away from Black Hat. I didn't know if I could take him, especially with my RC cells still stabilizing. That made me a little bitter. Even Emily's had stabilized, even before we got to middle school.

Seriously why was my kakuhou still not fully formed even though I was in high school? Mom and Dad couldn't even find a reason for it and the other ghouls that they were on good or neutral terms with us didn't know either. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. *Big brother* "Are we going to ambush them and get your dad back?" I scanned the road and saw the men had made it a decent distance away.

"Yeah." I studied the area that we were in. My koukaku wasn't going to be much use with so many trees around. Especially since smashing a large amount of trees could draw Black Hat's attention. "Right. I have a plan. Stay back to you won't be caught in the crossfire." I was about to jump to the ground when I felt Emily kick me lightly on the shin.

"No fair. I know that your koukaku won't be effective here." Right. Emily was by far the better battle planner. "I will set up an act as a runaway." I watched as Emily slide the trench coat off and handed it to me. "Turn away." I saw Emily reach for the zipper of the suit she was wearing. Seeing that I did as I was told and turned away. I heard the zipper slide down smoothly. "Then when I get close I'll remove the closer one's head to me with my ukaku. You can jump down from the tree and kill the other however you feel like. Jacket." I held out the jacket behind me and felt it's weight remove from my hand. After a second of rustling I heard Emily let out a sigh. "Okay. I'm ready." I turned around and was slightly stunned.

Emily stood before me. Slight patches of dirt clung to the coat and her face. I looked down and saw her cream coloured legs also had a few splots of dirt on them. With the knowledge that Emily had nothing on under that I felt a little odd. Like I shouldn't let Emily do this incase someone saw something that they shouldn't, but the only people that would be able to see anything would be myself and the soon to be dead agents. Even though they were going to die I still didn't like the idea of the agents seeing…

*Big brother!* I refocused and saw Emily frowning at me. "You need to stop drifting like that right now. Come on let's go get dad." I nodded and dropped myself from the branch. I heard Emily land next to me. "I'll go on ahead. Make sure to attack the instance that I attack." I nodded. "And stop drifting into your thoughts until we kill them." I nodded again.

Seriously Emily was usual so dependent on me until it comes to a battle plan then she took complete authority. And there was the fact that I did drift off in my thoughts a lot. It's been like that ever since I was a kid. Mom and Dad said it might be a side effect from me being so smart or something like that. It didn't make complete sense but there was nothing I could do about it. I felt something warm slip into my hand.

I refocused and saw Emily was holding my hand. *Big brother!* "You did it again. You're doing more often than ever before." I could hear how concerned Emily was for my well being. While Mom thought that my drifting was just a side effect Emily thought differently. She said that my drifting was so I could hyperfocus on one thing and wouldn't have to think of things as a whole. I didn't really know if either of them were right. I forced myself to refocus. She was right I was drifting more often.

"Sorry. I'm good now." I saw Emily give a worried look before she sighed and nodded. There was the normal Emily showing.

"Right, let's go." I saw her take off running extremely fast. I knew she would pass the agents in a few seconds. I tensed my legs to catch up with the agents.

* * *

I hopped along the branches as the agents were walking. I could smell Emily was just a little up ahead. I focused on the agents. "So what do you feel like getting for lunch?" I guess the black haired one got tired of the silence.

"I was thinking about getting a hamburger." Mom use to make us hamburger patties. They were so good, especially when she used meat that we got from that day. I pinched myself. I couldn't drift now, we were too close to Emily.

I could hear crying. I felt my eyes pulse into my kakugan. It was time. I watched as Emily made her way running as fast as a human girl her size would be able to, tears streaming down her face. I saw the two agents tense up before they are her locked eyes. I saw her run at them. "H.. Help me!" I saw the black hair guard walk slowly toward her.

"Girl, how did you get here?" I saw Emily hiccup before wiping her eyes. If I didn't know I couldn't tell if Emily was acting or not.

"Uncle Jim said that we were going to go camping but…" I could hear Emily let out more fake tears. It was a few seconds before she said anything else. "But… But he.. Did bad things… I ran away." I saw Emily run into the black haired man. He quickly wrapped her in a hug while looking at the blond haired man. "You're AGC right? You're the good guys. You can protect me from Uncle Jim."

I jumped to a branch above the blond man. I could tell that the men didn't know what to do. "Um.." Before the black haired man could speak another word I heard the blond hair man's phone ring. I saw put down dad's case and then he flipped open a phone. Was I close enough to hear the other line?

"Edward here."

"Two subjects have escaped." I could hear Black Hat's voice on the other end.

"Wha.."

"Two subjects. One male one female. Both mid teens and both have an Asian skin tone. Male has straight black hair and black eyes about 170 cm tall (5'6''). Female has dirty blond hair and green eyes about 147 cm tall (4'8")

"Right. We'll keep a look out for him and ..her." I saw the blond man turn toward Emily. Enough is enough as my kakugan flared to life. I jumped off the branch and landed on top of the blond man. His body gave away under my weight. I swung my fist downward at the dazed man's head. I felt the hard skull of the man give under the pressure from my fist.

I looked up to see the black haired man's head inside the circle of Emily's crystallized ukaku. I saw the muscles slam close around his neck. I watched as he head slide off neck, blood spraying with every heartbeat. The black haired man's body slumped to the ground with a thud. "So you got them." I tense as I looked to the ground where the phone was. I went to step on it. "Elizabeth, the other two have been killed by the escapees." I heard a women on the other end sigh.

"Did they really take out two B ranks? What a pain." I had enough and picked up the phone. I quickly applied pressure to it and felt it snap in my hands.

*Big brother* "Why did you attack so suddenly? I had the situation under control." I opened up my palm and looked at the crush phone in my hand.

"No, Black Hat had notified the blond guy that we escaped. Guess those receptions were working for AGC." I saw Emily puff out her cheeks. She was back in her normal mood.

"That's no fun. Do we have to run now?" I nodded.

"Yea, let's get going." I saw Emily nod. I walked up to the blond man's body and kneeled by his left hand. The hand that was holding an unknown weapon. I pried his fingers from the case and held it with my left hand. I over him to dad's case. I picked it up with my open hand and looked toward Emily. I saw her watching me intensely.

*Big brother* "Why are you grabbing more cases?" I scanned Emily's blood covered form. She needed to get clean again. Can she make plans to ruthlessly kill enemies? Yes. Can she plan for things after the battle? No.

"So the AGC don't know why we took the cases. If we only took dad's case then they'd know it would be something to do with him. At least this makes them wonder a bit." I could see the understanding on Emily's face. I saw her spin around and kneel down by the headless body. She gave the case a tug. However, the body refused to let go of the case. Emily went slipped and landed on her butt. I watched as Emily started to pat down her blood soaked coat. Why was she trying to get dirt off of it?

I turned toward the direction that Black Hat was, just in case. *Big brother* "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Let's get going since Black Hat in probably on his way." I saw Emily shiver, probably from fear, and nod. "We're running full out so be ready." I saw Emily nod before her eye right eye flooded with darkness with red pupils. I felt my eyes pulse as my kakugan. I took off away from the men and the storage facility, I could hear Emily running behind me.

* * *

It had been three days since we started to run, not even stopping to sleep. I could tell Emily was extremely tired, she wasn't even able to use her kakugan anymore, but she kept pushing herself never complaining. Though I knew that I wasn't doing much better. I knew I couldn't form my koukaku if I wanted to and my kakugan would only be measured in seconds. "Emily, let's rest for a bit." I set down the metal cases and looked around. I saw a tree that had roots in a decently circular shape. I went over and sat down in the circle, my legs pulsing with relief.

I watched as Emily walked up to me and sat down on my lap. I was about to ask what she was doing. I looked at her face and saw that she was asleep. I leaned back and shifted my back so the tree bark wouldn't be so annoying. I probably should get a little sleep to. But there was still a lot to plan. Though anything I plan while tired was bound to be flawed at some angle. And I didn't know how intelligent Black Hat was but something told me that he was a major player in AGC. That meant that my plans had to be absolutely flawless, and even then it meant that I had to have a plan B and even a Plan C.

* * *

Why did my eyes seems so heavy? And why was there a small but warm weight on me. I forced myself though the comfort and opened my eyes fully. The small warn weight was Emily who was still asleep even though a orange ray of light was hitting her directly in the face. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was in the East. In that case that means that it was dawn. We needed to get moving if that was the case.

I forced my numbed body to move. I could hear Emily grown with discontempt. *Big brother, don't move. I want to sleep more.* I ignored Emily's words and stood up, making her land face first into the dirt. I saw her quickly stand up, showing me that she decided to not put the suit under her coat. I saw her look around her surroundings before she locked onto me. *Big brother* "What's going.." I saw yesterday's events hit her as her face quickly became downcast. "Right, we're on the run."

"Yeah." I tried to sound confident but really I only could plan for so much. "Emily, I have a plan to get us to our normal lives, though at some risk." I saw Emily quickly become excited.

"Really? How? How?"

"I'll tell you on the way." I walked past Emily toward the cases. I noticed that Emily had put the case she was carrying next to the ones I had carried. I picked up the two I had carried yesterday. I turned in the direction we were heading and felt my kakugan flare to life. I watched Emily walk to her case and pick it up. She stood next to me, her single kakugan eye showing. I took off at a pace that I knew Emily could run and stay next to me.

"So, what's this plan?"

"We'll use some of Mom and Dad's connections and find buyers for the the other cases." I felt a rock hit my foot. That was uncomfortable. "Once we do then I can get some money for one and information with the other."

"Are there going to be buyers for something like these?" I could tell how much hatred Emily had for quinque.

"Yeah, some ghouls like to use them in combat. Others while pick it apart and try to learn general weaknesses to quinques."

"Are you going to use your dad?" I nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to learn how to use him and use him to protect you." I heard Emily nearly slip. I turned my head back to see that she caught herself before she fell.

"T..Thank you" *Big brother.*

"And depending on the story the ACG gave out about us we can return to our normal lives, though we'll have to be careful with being watched."

"How? Doesn't the ACG know who we are?"

"They do, but from what the scientist said the higher-ups decided to cover up the fact that we are ghouls because we blended into school so easily." Emily didn't need to know it was because of my reputation for skipping a grade in our school, though that didn't really mean that much. Why was me skipping a grade so important in our protection? It's not like I was the first to skip a grade.

"How we must be pretty good. Though it makes me wonder how we got caught." I felt a jolt of fear spread through me. How did we get caught? I quickly stopped when I realized something. I could tell Emily stopped behind me.

"Emily, did you see Mom in the lab?" I turned to look at Emily and saw that she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Y.. You don't remember?" I felt my heart freeze. There was no way, I wouldn't believe it until I heard it from Emily's mouth herself.

"No. A lot of things are still fuzzy from high school."

"Mom, she died when I entered high school." I closed my eyes as I felt tears coming. "At least that's what we think. She went to work one day and never came back. Remember? The both of us have been working part time to pay for our apartment." I tried to remember but it was just fuzz. I shook my head toward Emily.

"I can't remember." How could I not remember something like that? Was it something to do with the RC suppressants? No. If it did then Emily would be having the same problem as me with remembering. Did it have to do with the fact that my RC cells have changed to blue? I felt my body tense up as another thought drifted into my head. What if that wasn't all that they did to me? What if they did do more experiments on me but the scientist had lied to me? If that is true then I'd have to keep that from Emily. She'd over react if she were to learn about that. "Anyway, let's go." I saw Emily nod and we took off again.

* * *

It had been another day but we had finally had sighs on a town from a grassy hill a little distance away. It wasn't a very big town, only being about two hundred buildings total, but it would have a map and that meant we could figure out our location. Though it was still early in the day and both Emily and myself needed new clothes to be able to blend in to the people since my ACG suit would stand out too much and one wrong breeze and Emily would be showing off a little too much. "Come on" *big brother* "we can get home now!" Where did Emily get all of this energy from?

"Well, first off we need to get new clothes." I saw Emily blush lightly and wrap the coat a little tighter around her, making it more obvious that she didn't have clothes on under it. "We'll wait until night and steal some. Then we'll go to some place that's still open and figure out where the hell we are." I could see Emily was happy about being able to get real clothes on. Though it probably won't be what Emily is hoping for if this town was disconnect from main civilization.

"So what do we do now?" I looked around and saw a decently soft looking patch of grass. I walked over, put down the cases, and laid down. I put my right arm over my eyes to stop the sun.

"We wait until it's dark." I could feel Emily was displeased at the idea of waiting. I listened as she walk up to me. I removed my arm so I could see her and saw that she was standing over me, which allowed me to see a little too much. I turned my head to the right and started off to the waving grass. "Emily, what are you doing?" I felt a sudden weight drop on me, nearly knocking the air out of my lungs. I looked back to see Emily decided to plop herself right onto my chest, her legs and arms folded.

"You said to wait. I can't sit on the grass, that would feel too weird, so I decided to sit on you." I stared at Emily's green gray eyes. I wanted to protest her actions but knowing why she was sitting on me I pushed it aside.

"Whatever." With Emily blocking the sun I put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes.

*Big brother.* I popped open my right eye. I saw Emily looking at the sky. "Do you think we'll ever have a normal life?" My first instinct was to say no but this was Emily. I didn't ever lie to Emily, she had gotten too good at reading me, but she still had trouble if I worded it correctly.

"One day I think you'll be able to live in peace like you want to." I closed my eye since I satisfied Emily's question.

"What about you?" I felt so much sadness in Emily's voice. I opened both my eyes and saw Emily staring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that I'd have a peaceful life, but what about you." So she caught me this time. Guess I had to give her something.

"Like I said when we were younger, I'm going to protect you. That means that I'll have to be the one to fight the harder battles." I saw Emily start to frown.

"But what if I want to fight by your side now? I understand when I was little I didn't have the best control over my kakugan or my kagune but now is different." I watched as Emily shift and put her raised her knees in front of her, wrapping her arms around her legs. I was about to respond but Emily spun around and looked toward the little town. Figuring that was all she wanted to say I closed my eyes.

* * *

After a few hours of trying to recall memories I opened my eyes. I saw Emily was still watching the town, she must have found something entertaining. "What are you watching?" I felt Emily jump slightly. I saw her flip her head around and look at me.

"Just this couple on a date." I could hear a longing tone in Emily's voice. "They went and had a nice dinner and now are walking through a park." I decided to avoid saying anything about the topic of romance and looked up to the sky. From what I could tell the sun had quite a while ago.

"Well, we should get going and steal some clothes." I saw Emily puff up her cheeks before deflating them. I felt her give up, pushing against me a little harder than she needed to. I got up after her and looked toward the town shining with a few lights. "You want to come with me or wait here?" I saw her look at me then down at her attire then back at me.

"Just get me a tank top and some baggy pants or shorts." I knew that it was a bad joke and was going to irritate Emily but I had to.

"And no bra or panties?" I saw Emily glare at me. Even back in middle school Emily would keep the size of her underwear a secret from me. Though she was more than willing to know mine.

"I'll get them myself _after_ you get me a tank top and shorts." I couldn't help but smile a little bit. While the situation we were in was caused by us being ghouls, the fact that we were arguing like any other set of siblings be it ghoul or human made me a little happy.

"Right. I'll be back in a bit." I started to make my way toward the little town. Thinking about it there probably wouldn't be any other ghouls in this area. A disappearance would be too easily seen by the entire town. This included Emily and myself since we needed to try and disappear from ACG's radar, even for a bit.

After a few minutes I was nearing some homes in a cul de sac type formation, all of the lights were completely off in the houses. It was too risky to break into the homes since most likely there were going to be full families sleeping. I needed to break into a store, hopefully a small one without a decent alarm system. Not like the population here could respond fast enough to catch a full out running ghoul.

After going through the silent cul de sac I saw a main street. It too was completely empty. Was small towns really this dead? No, there was the one couple that was out on a date this late. Though they were in a park and if this was anything like the small town movies Mom use to watch on her days off then they were most likely having sex.

I felt a light warmth rush to my cheeks as I pasted a tool store. Why did thinking about those two humans having sex effect me so much? Was it because I was in puberty or could it be from the experiment? I'd have to ask Emily if she was having the same problems as me.

After going through a few streets I found a clothing store that had glass window. It was a small shop and I figured that it wouldn't have a decent security system. I grabbed the handle and forced the door open as quietly as possible. I walked into the building and started to grab a bunch of random clothes. This way it would take time for the owner to figure out what exactly was taken. I made use to go out of my way and grab a multitude of tank tops, shorts, pants, and t-shirts. I also grabbed a pairs of men's underwear and two pairs of shoes. After grabbing close something probably close to a few hundred dollars worth of clothing I quickly made my way out of the store and rushed toward the hill.

* * *

I slowed to a walk as I approached Emily. I saw her standing and looking right at me. I walked up to her and dropped the clothes on the grass. "Here, pick out what you want." I knew that she was going to grab a tank top and some loose shorts. I watched as she walked to the clothes and started to pick through the clothes I brought. She threw the t-shirts and other clothes as she labeled as undesirable into it's own separate pile.

I walked over the newly formed pile and grabbed a green t-shirt. I rummaged around the pile for until I felt a some article of clothing draped over my my Emily's throws. I pulled off the clothing and saw it was a pair of tan pants. What the hell. Not like was going to make wearing tan a constant thing, too hard to get blood out of. I grabbed a pair of underwear and the larger pair of the shoes and made my way over to the trees.

Even though Emily was going through the clothes I still didn't want the chance for her to see me nude possible. After positioning myself so Emily couldn't see me, but I could get to her if something happened. I reached behind me and attempted to grab the zipper. How the hell did the ACG even get these suits on? After two tries I finally got the zipper in my hand, even though I'm pretty sure it was unhealthy for my arm to bend like it was. I pulled down the zipper and stripped the suit off of me.

I shivered slightly as the air hit my nude body. I quickly pulled on the underwear and put on the pants. That took away most of the discomfort. I grabbed the shirt and slid it on. I let out a sigh of relief from having, albeit rough feeling, normal clothes on. I felt my feet easily slip into the shoes, they were a little big, but not so much that it was really uncomfortable just annoying.

With my new outfit complete I walked out of the trees and saw Emily staring at two tank tops. One was a deep red colour while the other was sky blue. I walked up to her and saw that she didn't even notify me that she knew I was there. I just kept on watching Emily look from the red to the blue. Then from the blue to the red. I looked at the shorts she picked out and they were three-fourth shorts that were black with a red painted flower petals on the right leg. "I think the blue would look better." I saw Emily swiftly turn around her kakugan flaring. When she saw it was me the blackness faded away.

"That was mean" *big brother.* I saw Emily turn away back to her clothing dilemma before she tossed away the blue tank top. "If you say that blue looks good then red is the right choice."

"And why is that?" I saw Emily look me up and down, a frown adorning her face the entire time.

"That green does not match the tan at all. You'll stand out for sure." I felt a little wounded in my pride. I know that I didn't know that much about human fashion but was it that bad? I watched as Emily abandoned her pile and walked to the pile full of un-Emily like clothes. I watched her bend over and pick up a shirt.

She tossed it over and I caught it without thinking. I looked at it. It was a baggy white t-shirt that was made out of very rough material. I glanced at Emily. "Are you sure this is better for me to wear?" I saw Emily nod. Emily knew more about human blending than I did. I remember that much from middle school. If it wasn't for her I think that I the ACG would know I was a ghoul just from my clothing choices, at least from my understanding from Emily and Mom.

Having to defer to her judgement I pulled off the green shirt and put on the white shirt. I was right, it was made out of way rougher material than the green shirt. At least it would keep me uncomfortable and on edge.

With that done I looked over to Emily and saw that she already had her clothes on. The red tank top was quite loose, just enough to make me think I was able to see the side of her breast. The red shorts were lopsided with the right being higher than the left, showing enough of her left hip to show that she was not wearing underwear. I wanted Emily to wear something more covering but I knew Emily wouldn't feel comfortable in anything else, though she probably wasn't too comfortable without underwear. I walked up to her and looked out to the darkened town. "You ready?" I saw her nod.

"Lead me to the store so I can get something under these."

"Right, follow me." I walked over to the cases and pick up my two. Looking over and seeing Emily had hers I started to walk toward the town with the store's location set in my mind.

*Big brother.* I turned my head as I kept making my way down the hill.

"What?"

"How are we going to figure out where we are? There are no stores that are open and by the time they open the store we're robbing will know that it was us."

"That is true. But we did see some people that were out still, remember?" I saw Emily's face light up with realization.

"The couple from earlier! We're going to ask them?" We were getting close to the town now. Once we got there we'd need to be quiet until we got to the couple. Though if I was correct about the activities the two might be doing it would be funny to see Emily's reaction.

"Yes. Okay we need to be quiet from now on until we get to the couple." I saw Emily bring her fingers to her lips and slide them across.

I quickly lead Emily though the silent streets toward the store. It barely took us anytime since I already knew where the store was. Once we got there I saw Emily look at the door and slow turn her head towards me. She gave me a look that I guess was saying 'are you serious?' I gave a shrug. I was smart and decent at fighting, not sneaking. *Big brother* "Wait up here."

"Why?" I saw Emily glare at me, her face beat red.

"Because, I'm not going to have you standing me staring at me naked. Pervert." I felt a twinge of annoyance but ignored it. I leaned against the front wall of the store and closed my eyes.

"Whatever, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"W.. Bu… Pervert!" I heard Emily stomp into the store leaving me in the quiet street alone. I enjoyed the quiet, mostly since it was never quiet around Emily. Though there was this girl that allowed silence to reign when she was around me. I liked being around her, especially since all the other girls in the classes constantly talked. I felt realization hit me. Those where high school classes! I kept digging at my memories and found them still quite fuzzy but my early years were becoming a bit more clear. Though it annoyed me that I couldn't remember who the girl was.

*Big brother!* I snapped my eyes open as I saw Emily standing in front of me.

"What?" I saw Emily puff up her cheeks.

"I asked if you could tell if I'm wearing any." I scanned Emily up and down. Everything seemed normal except the thin white straps that were uncovered on her shoulders.

"Only by the straps." I saw Emily grin.

"Good." I shook my head at Emily. I would never understand her. "Now where is that couple." I saw her stare at me. I took a sniff and only got Emily's human-ish honey scent.

"It would help if you got out of my face. All I can smell is you." I saw Emily's face puff up again.

"Well sooorry that I haven't been able to bathe properly." I shook my head.

"No, I mean, nevermind. Let's just go to the park we saw them at and go from there." I saw nod and start to walk down a the sidewalk..

"Follow me, I studied the town well enough to know how to get us there quickly." I just listened to Emily and followed her as she walked at a fast walking pace.

* * *

After a few minutes we ended up in the park, it was largely open with playground equipment, a few trees, with large thick bushes around the trees.. I could easily smell the scent of sex heavy in the air. Emily could probably smell it too since it was so strong. Though I couldn't tell since she was ahead of me.

I was about to make a joke and tease Emily a little bit but I heard some movement to our right near a tree. The two of us froze in an instant. I slowly moved my head to look in the direction and saw a large thicket of bushes moving slightly. Two people came out of the bush, the smell of sex very strong now. Guess this was the couple we were looking for, not that it really mattered. We had people and now we could ask them where the hell we were.

The couple started to brush themselves off from any extra flora left on them, both of them easily in their late teens or early twenties. The man had bark brown hair that looked like it had been chopped up with some type of dull tool. The women had much darker long brown hair, almost black in the moonlight though there was no other outstanding feature about her.

After they did that they took notice of us. I saw both of them stare at us eyes wide open. "Who are you people?" I saw the male stand slightly in front of the women in some futile attempt to protect her. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at the couple. The man's voice annoyed me. It had a tone of arrogance that he probably couldn't uphold.

"Emily."

"Yes" *Big brother.* I watched as Emily took a step forward. Us having the reverse position of the couple. "Um, hello there." Emily gave the couple a little wave. Emily always did better in social situations than me. I'd just use fear to get the information, but with Black Hat that could be on our trail we needed to use as subtle as methods as possible. "Our names are Victoria and James." I saw the couple get a little less tense.

"I'm Alex and this is Sarah. What are you doing in our town?" I started to get annoyed at this man. He kept calling this is town. No one owned a town. Idiot. I could tell that Emily was thinking the same thing since I she hand was tensing and untensing.

"Right, sorry about that. We just happened to be traveling around the country and took a wrong turn. Could you tell us where we are?" I saw the male look skeptical but the women place a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. I saw his face soften and he nodded to her.

"This is Alexander." No wonder he called it his town. Idiot.

"What state would that be?" I saw the male suddenly stiffen. I saw him glance at the girl in the back and she whispered something to him again. I guess she was the smart one and him not so much.

"Maine." Well at least we were in the same state, though probably in the way northern tip of the state. I looked at the couple and then the clothes I was wearing. Really far north. Which isn't that bad since our apartment wasn't too far from the northern part of Maine. I saw Emily glance at me. I could see hope in her eyes. "Anyway, we should be going." I stepped forward myself to stand next to Emily. I could see the male tense up again.

"We need a map." I saw the male look at me like I was a moron.

"And your point?" I saw Emily start to wave her arms in a placating manner.

"No, no, no, no, no. What my brother is asking is do you have a map we can use to check the roads we need to take." I saw Emily glance at me with annoyance in her eyes. "He's not the best with communications." I felt a little off put by that. Though I guess the women understood Emily because she started to nod behind the man's back. I shifted the case in my right hand since it started to hurt a little. I saw the women walk next to the man.

"What's in those cases?" Her voice was surprising stern, almost mother like. I gripped onto dad's case harder.

"Clothes." I could tell the women didn't believe me fully. If they kept asking questions no one would too sad about two missing teens. I saw Emily turn to me. I looked over and saw her looking at me. Almost pleading for me not to take it down this route. She was always soft towards alive humans, though she had no problem eating the dead ones. I tore my gaze from Emily back to the couple. I could see that the women knew something was up but the man was oblivious to everything except the fact that the women might be in danger, by the tensing of his muscles.

I started to slide my thumb toward the button to release dad's case but I saw the women turn around and grab the man's hand. "Let's go get them a map Alex." I saw the man look towards the girl then back toward me. I could tell that he didn't fully understand the situation and was uncomfortable but he followed the women's lead.

I looked toward Emily and saw that she was staring at me. I could tell she had a few choice words for me when the couple left. *Big brother.* Here it comes. "You shouldn't let the fact that you're hiding something be so apparent. We'll work on that again when we get back home." I gave a small nod.

"Who says you're going home." I felt fear run down my back at the sound of the smooth voice. I slowly turned around and saw the last person I wanted to. Black Hat. I could see that he had another ACG case with him. Now that I was ground level with him I could see Black Hat's face, except that it was covered with a black ski mask, only showing his lips and coal black irises.

Next to him was Liz who already discarded her case next to her feet. In her hands was a large red glowing club with a single point at the top. Her face was completely stoic.

I felt Emily tense behind me. If I had to guess she already revealed her kakugan. I locked eyes with Black Hat and kept my eyes locked. I could tell that Black Hat was completely relaxed as if we weren't even a threat. I couldn't take my eyes off of Black Hat he was too powerful for that. I knew that Emily for sure couldn't handle him and even I probably couldn't. *Emily, focus on the girl. I'll take on Black Hat.* I didn't allow Emily a choice as I threw the unknown case away and push the button on dad's case. I felt the weight of the case break away and fly off as I put the much heavier sword across my shoulders holding the handle with both hands. I activated my kakugan and got ready for Black Hat's speed.

"I am impressed that you can even hold that sword, even as a ghoul. That sword must weigh nearly two hundred maybe even three hundred pounds." I didn't get out of my position. I needed to be ready. Emily and Liz hadn't moved either yet. I think they were both watching us. "Though the question if you'll be fast enough to hit me with it is another question." I was really starting to hate Black Hat's smooth even tone. I saw Black Hat disappear as his outline ran around to my left. I could barely track his movements, but it was enough.

I saw Black Hat make his way right at me. I knew I couldn't move swing fast enough so I pulled out my defense. I felt the shirt tare away as I released my koukaku. I moved the blue shell in front of the attack. I felt pain as I felt a blade sink into the hard shell. I swung the spiked edge of the shell at Black Hat to impale him but felt nothing but air. I shifted my koukaku to my right, ready to block again if need be, but not get into the way of my swing.

"Interesting kagune." I saw Black Hat reappear next to Liz. "I've never seen a blue one before. Must be the result of one of the experiments." So they did do more than one experiment on me. What else did they do? This wasn't the time to think about that. I prepared my arms to swing the extra heavy blade. "Let's do some tests now."

I saw Black Hat disappear again, so fast that not even my eyes could track him. I felt a huge amount of pain from my kakuhou. It hurt so much I felt tears start to leak from my eyes. I looked back and saw Black Hat had his arms gripping the thin part of my koukaku linking my shoulder and the shell together. Before I could stop him he swung a dagger into the thin part. I felt nothing but pain. I heard the small rumble of my koukaku shell of hitting the ground before my face it the ground. It hurt. Everything hurt. *Big brother!*

"Kill the girl." No. I couldn't let them do that. Not Emily. But my body won't respond. I heard Emily scream.

"Leave her alone!" I forced my body up, even though it was screaming for me not to. I ignored the blood freely flowing from my back as I looked to see the spike from Liz's club impaled into Emily's shoulder. I saw Liz staring at me wide eyed as was Emily. I ran at Liz and swung my blue barbed tail at her.

Liz quickly swung her hammer and deflected my attack. I ignored the annoyance and ran right at her, attempting to stab her with my tail. She deflected with a swing of the club. She then planted her foot and swung the club in a horizontal line back towards me. I ducked, landing on all fours, under the easily read move but felt a foot impact my face knocking me off balance. I fell on my stomach to the dirt and felt the roughness of the shirt rub against my skin.

I started to get up but heard a footsteps coming at me and the sound of something heavy moving through the air fast. I looked up and saw Liz in mid swing with her club aimed at my face. I moved my tail to block the him with my right arm behind the tail. I felt a tremendous force it my tail and felt pain as the bones in my forearm broke with ease as I skidded across the ground.

I held my broken arm with my left arm to attempt to stop the throbbing pain and some type of warm itch. I looked back to Liz and saw her smirking. "This is the difference between you and me brat." I saw her start to swing around her club with expert skill. "Now lay down and let me kill the odd duck." I felt more anger as she was so uncaring about killing Emily. I let go of my broken arm and stared right at Liz. Nothing else mattered but killing her. I took off pushing my legs as fast as they could go. "It's useless brat, you don't have the skill."

As I neared her she winded up her club again. I could tell she was going to try and end this with one shot. I extended my tail and sent it to stab her but she deflected it again. As she got ready to swing at me I sent my tail back at her and wrapped it around her club. I could feel the immense weight of it and pull on it slightly, throwing Liz off balance, as I kept getting closer. I pointed my non broken hand's fingers first toward her, ready to spear her and watch her guts spill from her. I saw Liz's eyes widen with fear as my hand was about to pierce her flesh.

I felt a huge weight hit my and my body crash into the ground. I ignored the pain and looked to see what stopped me from killing the women. About 4 meters away I saw Black Hat standing in front of Liz, his eyes showing both excitement and anger. I got up from the ground but felt to one knee as my head swam. I lost too much blood. "As exciting as this was I think today shows us quite a lot." There was Black Hat's voice again. "For you to pull out your other kagune just to protect the girl must mean she's pretty important to you and even beat an A ranked agent." I heard Black Hat clap. "I'm impressed. Very impressed." Was that admiration in his voice? "I'd never thought that transplanting a kakuhou of a different kagune type into a ghoul would actually allow a ghoul to use it." Is that what they did? Transplant another's organs into my body?

"Here is a map of the local area." I saw Black Hat put a some paper on the ground, not that I could see the details anymore from blood loss. "I suggest you eat that lovely couple when they come back. I'd hate to see my best experiment die from this little scuffle." I could see Black Hat's form turn and start to walk away. "Let's go Elizabeth." I saw the woman, who was still out of it probably from being so close to death, nod and followed Black Hat.

*Big brother!* Thought I was clearly beaten, at least Emily was safe and I had a better idea of what they did to me.

* * *

 **Update - June 7th 2016 - Clarified Emily's race and increased weight of the Katana**

* * *

 _I forgot to post the poll on my profile when I posted the last chapter so I've delayed the end of the poll to the 28th of February._

* * *

Next chapter - Stolen Love


	3. Chapter 3 - Stolen Love

Corrupt Mixture

Chapter 3 - Stolen Love

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way.

* * *

 _The poll to see if I should add Corrupt Mixture's character to the canon story has ended._

 _The result are in: Yes, Corrupt Mixture's characters are going to be added (temporarily) to the main story (After the daughter ghoul case but before Kaneki's torture). This will extend the story by (roughly) two chapters._

 _If you have an suggestions on what Akatsuki and Emily should do while messing with canon please notify me. Any ideas are welcome._

* * *

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since we had last seen Black Hat. I looked to to the dirty worn alley wall that Emily and I standing in waiting for the contact, the two meaningless cases sitting in front of us about a meter away. We had finally gotten back to our home city just a few hours ago but things were not all peachy as I'd like to think.

The ACG had made an interesting report detailing why we had disappeared, or in their exact words was an unfortunate victim to a savage ghoul attack that had killed our entire family. Guess the ACG were going to have some explaining to do when Emily and myself came back from the dead. And once we were back 'alive' then the ACG would have a hard time touching us from the comtion that it would create, though for how long it would last would be the main problem.

Though Emily and myself had more problems than just that. The man that was paying for our apartment while we worked for him part time stopped paying for it and now a new family lived there. So now we had to get a new place to live, which was the primary concern. I would not have Emily sleeping in an alleyway. Then there was getting supplies for normal living. Emily and myself had to start from nothing, just like Mom and Dad had to. At least the man was kind enough to give us new clothes, a green t-shirt and black pants for me and a yellow dress for Emily, and masks to hide our faces when we went we other ghouls.

Though neither of them really suited me. One was a masks was of a fox face, complete with little plastic ears on top. Emily immediately wanted it so it left we with the other mask. It being a white metal comedy mask held onto the head with a single strap around the back of the head. At least the mouth whole was large enough that I could bite someone.

Though because we still had nothing really we were meeting with a contact of a contact of Dad's who would be interested on getting his hands on the quinque we had. Though from what I understood this contact that we were meeting wasn't the most stable individual either but he had connection that could get us most of what we need if not all of it.

And if things did get ugly I know had quite a bit of practice with dad, or as Emily liked to call him, 'The Great Protector'. She said that Dad was a great man who protected her even at the cost of his life and the blade would continue to protect people though my hands. And I did have to admit that it was a good disconnect from my memories of dad and using him to eventually spill blood and taint those memories.

That is if I didn't have to use my koukaku. Though Black Hat did show me a few things during our fight. The first and most important is that having your kagune cut off hurts. A lot. Luckily mine had came back after a few days. Though it would have taken longer if I didn't have the effects of the other kakuhou in my body. Emily and myself figured out from the fight that it was a rinkaku type, which made me heal a bit faster, though not fast enough to help during a fight. The annoy part is that no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't pull out the rinkaku again.

I heard three pairs of footsteps echo through the alleyway. I looked toward the source and saw three men making the footsteps, all three had masks on that were completely blank except for a number of their forehead.14 on the left, 2 in the center, and 54 on the right. I saw all three men stand the same exact distance from the cases that we were. I saw the one with two on his mask shuffle a few centimeters forward. "Are you to couple that are presenting our leader with gifts?" I bearly contained a chuckle. Did they think they were getting these for free?

"Gifts? No." I saw the the three men's heads lock onto me at the same time. I honestly felt a little disturbed by that. I gripped dad's.. the protector's case a little harder. "We want somethings in return for the cases."

"What do you request?" Good that means that they were at least willing to talk. I didn't want to alert agents that we were back as long as possible though I'm pretty sure Black Hat knew.

"A few things. For the first case we need money, about ten thousand dollars." I saw no disagreement so I continued. "And for the second case I need a special designed case for a 95 cm long blade that can be used to hide it among public, like an instrument case." From what I understood from the cases that the ACG they disrupted the gravity inside the case allowing the great blade to weigh the same as a dagger while inside.

I saw the two higher numbers look toward the lower number for advice on what to do. I could also tell that two was thinking quite hard about what I was saying. "I will have to go back to our leader to get the appropriate authorization to get what you want. We will hold onto the cas.." I activated my kakugan and stared at two.

"We will wait here with the cases. Until we get what we want they are ours. Attempt to touch them before hand and you forfeit your arm." I saw the three men flich very lightly at my threat. I saw two look at fourteen and fifty-four. I saw the men nod, turn around and run off.

"They will get our leader's advice on the matter. We will wait here for their return." I didn't say anything as I let my eyes return to normal. I glanced over to Emily and saw that she was standing perfectly still, almost statue-like. It made sense, while Emily was better for pacifying others with her words she wasn't so good at full frontal verbal conflicts. That was my area of expertise.

Emily and I stood facing two for what I counted to be nearly half and hour. I heard a average black car, though all the windows were heavily tinted black, pull up behind some distance from two. The engine was killed and all four doors of the car opened. *Big brother.* I could tell Emily was worried now. I glanced to my side, taking my eyes off of the new arrivals.

*Quiet, I can handle if it comes to a fight. Just run if that happens, I'll find you.* I saw Emily nod. With that taken care of I looked back to the car and saw four men walking toward us, three of them had huge muscles hidden under black suits, each one with a blank mask on their bald heads. Though instead of a number on their forehead there was golden roman numerals I, II, and III.

The last man was behind the others, he wore a blue pinstripe suit that clashed with his blond hair, a combination that made me question his sanity. He had a huge grin on his face, one that showed too much of his teeth and made me feel uncomfortable when I looked at him. Though that's all I could see of his face as the upper half of it was covered in a gold masquerade mask. "Well well well, what do we have here." From the way the man spoke and those guards, either this man was a very high ranking official for our contact or he was the contact. "Two little kiddies, one with a dead smile and the other playing in the wrong coop." His smile faded into a frown. "Run along now kiddies. You'll get your supplies in a few days."

"Right, and when we get the supplies then you get the cases." I nodded my head to Emily and she moved forward and went to pick up the cases. I saw the boss tense up, his eyes turning into kakugans.

"That's not how this is going to work. You leave without the cases." I felt my own eyes flare up. What was up with these idiots and thinking that I'd just let them have the cases without getting what we want at the same time.

"Not going to happen." I saw the rest of his guards get into fighting stances. I walked past Emily and pushed the button on the great protectors case. I swung the case back toward Emily as I held the heavy blade across my shoulders. I saw the guards fidget at seeing the long yellow blade. "Go." Though I didn't see her I knew Emily nodded to me as I heard her huff when she picked up the two extra cases.

"You're brave kiddie, but do you really think you can handle all of us?" I watched as his raised his hand and snapped his fingers. I saw the masked man that stayed with us earlier rush out right at me. I tensed the muscles in both my arms as the numbered man got closer. He got to about a half meter from me, I tensed my legs and took off at him swinging protector horizontal. I past the man without feeling any weight against my blade. I locked eyes with the contact and waited a second before I heard two wet slopts from the ground behind me.

"Listen, I'm not in a good mood recently. I haven't had a good night's rest in a long time." I narrowed my kakugan and lifted protector back onto my shoulders. "Now do we have a deal or not." I kept my eyes locked onto the contact as he did the same with me.

The man started to laugh like a maniac. "I like you kid and people I liked get to call me Collector." I saw the man turn a start to walk toward the car, his roman guards following him. "You got a deal kid. Come back here tomorrow at seventeen hundred, I'll have your money and case ready." I didn't even get the chance to reply as the car engine roared to life and all four men got in. It took off without a second's waste leaving me alone in the alley with the dead ghoul.

I turned toward the other end of the alley and started to walk, picking up and sealing the great protector again. Now I needed to find Emily though knowing her she wouldn't be very far away. I got far enough away from the fresh blood and was able to catch Emily's honey scent easily amongst the other semi-similar smells of humans. I slipped the mask off my face and held it in my unused hand. I calmly walked down the sidewalk following her scent. I smell that she took the first alleyway next to the one that I had just been in. I saw her leaning against the wall looking up at the sky, her mask in her hand and the cases on the ground next to her.

I walked up to her and leaned against the wall next to her. She didn't break her view of the dark night sky. "You killed them?" Her voice sounded hollow.

"Just one. The contact said that he'll have our stuff tomorrow except for the information on the cases." I watched Emily break her view of the sky to look at me.

"Can we trust him?" I shook my head as I set my own case down near Emily.

"No, but he's the only source that we have for these." I made a vague point to the cases. Emily didn't say anything. She just looked back to the sky. I thought back to the ghoul that I bisected. I wonder how long it was going to take for the ACG to find out about the body. I decided that thinking about that would be unneeded information right now and needed to do something productive.

I pushed myself off the wall and stood at the center of the alley, my back still toward Emily, I lifted the back of my shirt a little and held it so I wouldn't tear it. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the extra kakuhou in me. I felt the familiar feeling in my back of my shoulder. I kept searching for the feeling in my lower back. "You looking for it again?" I nodded my head. I kept searching for the feeling. "Thinking about it the only time you could use it is when I was in danger." I opened my eyes and spun around letting my shirt drop.

"You think it I can only use it when you're in danger?" It I guess that could make sense. I was only able to use the rinkaku when Emily was had the spike in her.

"Try pulling it out while thinking about that woman when she had that disgusting weapon in me."

"Worth a shot." I slid my shirt back up and closed my eyes. I envisioned when I saw Emily had the spike in her. The blood running down her body and Liz held that club. The powerlessness I held at that moment since I didn't have a way to fight without the protector blade or my koukaku. I felt my blood start to flow faster as the feeling of my koukaku started to flare out. I supressed my koukaku and waited for the feeling of the rinkaku to start. I wait for another few seconds as I felt my koukaku pulsing, wanting to be released.

I took a deep breath and felt the pulsing stop. I opened my eyes and looked to Emily, her just watching me. I shook my head. "I had the same feeling back then but I didn't feel it." I saw Emily look a little crestfallen for a second before she went back to normal. "Maybe something is missing that we have thought of yet. What else was unique about that fight?" I didn't have the blade but that shouldn't effect my body. Emily was in danger but that had yet to prove anything. Black Hat had cut off my koukaku. I felt my brain latch onto that.

If I didn't have my koukaku then it was just my kakuhou in my body, not doing anything. That might be it. If I didn't have any RC cells going to my primary kakuhou then the cells might have flown to the other kakuhou. Was it possible that I just didn't have enough RC cells? I felt a shiver go down my spine. If it was true that I needed more RC cells, there was only one way to get them in any real amount. I saw a image of the dead ghoul just a little bit away and felt my stomach flip. Was to eat our own kind.

Though that presented an entirely new set of problems. This was all theory at this point and I didn't want to start cannibalizing for no point, but it was also true for the other theory. I didn't was Emily to be in danger and only think I could bring out my rinkaku. Damned if I do and damned if I don't. Though if it was to protect Emily I would start to eat other ghouls. Though there was the question if I should tell her or not. No, I didn't really have a choice. Emily and I always hunt together. If I suddenly stopped that it would be a red flag to her that something was up. Though would she agree with me to test this theory? It was a possibility that I could turn into a kakuja from this and that would be Emily's main argument. Though the only threat was an incomplete kakuja, if I was able to eat enough I would be able to fully form into a kakuja and there wouldn't be a problem, in fact I'd be stronger for it.

"Emily." I heard her jump slightly when I spoke her name.

*Big brother* "You scared me. I thought you were thinking."

"I was, but I came up with another theory on why I can't use the other kagune." I saw Emily was latched onto every words I spoke. "I don't have enough RC cells to support other kakuhou so only one can be active at a time. That's why I was able to use it after Black Hat cut off my koukaku." I saw Emily start to process the information.

"I guess so." I saw her shrug lightly. "Guess you just won't be able to use your rinkaku." I shook my head.

"No, it's too powerful of a tool not to use." Emily pushed herself off the wall and got into my face.

"Why can't you just ignore it? Just not use it?" I wanted to agree with her. To say that I could ignore the thought to using what was forced onto me, but I needed to protect her and I was given the means.

"Our enemy is too strong." I saw Emily back up slightly. "Black Hat. The ACG. Even other ghouls. I need to be able to fight them all, fight and win."

"Then, then I'll eat too." I could see that Emily was utterly repulsed at the idea of eating another ghoul. I smiled. She always tried to be so strong for some reason. I patted her head and shook my head.

"No need. I'll be strong enough to protect you. You just be yourself. Okay, Emily." I saw Emily hated what I said for some reason.

"Whatever." Emily walked away from me and sat down against the alley wall where she had been standing before. I just didn't understand Emily.

She hated to fight. She hated to kill. So why did she want to become stronger? I had a reason to put myself through all of this. Did she have a reason to or was she just trying to prove something?

No, Emily knew her limits. She was good at battle plans and blending into society. Fighting, killing, intimidation. Those are what I was good at, those were my limits. There was no point in pretending that they weren't. So why was she wanting to eat others?

I had to shelf the idea as I realized that I if I wanted to do this that the ghoul I just killed would be the best place to start. I looked around and saw Emily was still sitting on the ground, back to watching the night sky. I walked past her and back down the sidewalk I just ran from.

I turned down the alleyway and saw the two pieces of the ghoul I bisected. Just from the smell I could tell that his body already cooled down a bit, making eating even worse. I got near the body and bent down. I stuck my fingers into the blood around the upper half and felt cold liquid on the tip of my digit.

His was definitely cold. Not that I really should think about it. I tore away the shirt leaving the body bare. I leaned down and took a bite out of the shoulder. I felt the cold flesh and blood against my tongue. It was like eating a sponge that was soaked in dirty water. I quickly chewed and swallowed the meat. I could feel bile rising in my throat as I felt the meat go into my stomach.

No, I couldn't do it. It was just too much for me. I was fucking fifteen years old I should have to be reduced to eating others just to protect Emily! I went to get up and started to walk away when the image of Emily with the spike in her shoulder flashed in my mind. I felt the phantom pain from when Black Hat prevented me from killing that women, Liz.

I forced myself to turn back to the corpse and bent down. I didn't think as I tore into the body, not caring what meat I ate or the fact that it was cold and disgusting. I had to do this to protect Emily. She's the last of my family and there was no way I was going to lose her. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I bit into another disgusting piece of meat, getting a mixture of organs in my mouth. Why was it always us that stood out? I advanced a grade and for some reason that was giving us protection from the ACG, at least for a bit, though I still didn't know why and there was Emily and the fact that she was probably the only one eye ghoul alive. Showing that ghouls and humans aren't two separate creatures but of the same origin that took two evolutionary paths.

I went to bite but only bit bone. I looked down and saw that the corpse was mostly empty of any meat. I glanced at the lower half, I knew that I had to get more RC cells but I didn't need to push myself that much. Even I had limits to what I could do.

I got up and picked up the empty top half of the ghoul. I needed to clean up so police wouldn't be called before our meeting. I threw the body a dumpster. I walked to the lower half and threw it in the dumpster. The smell of decaying flesh shouldn't be known by any humans for a few days. With my stomach hurting from too much meat, I started to walk out of the alley and quickly made my way back to the alley that Emily was in.

I saw Emily still sitting in the same spot when I left, though she was no longer looking at the sky. Her head was looking down, her eyes closed. I could tell from the slightly raising from her chest that she was dead asleep. I walked to Emily and sat down on the opposite wall from her. I looked up to the sky and saw thousands of stars shining in dark.

I pulled in my knees and felt tears running down my face. I… I had to kill one of us. I had to kill another ghoul. Then I ate him. I felt the warm tears run down my cheeks but I didn't try to stop them. Why did this happen to us? Why was it us that was captured? Why did mom and dad have to die? I felt my heart ache when I thought of all the things that should have happened. How my life should have turned out.

Now though I was sitting in a damp alley with my pseudo-little sister having just killed someone who worked for some shady man who I made a black market deal just to get some semblance of our old life back because some ACG agents someone figured out we we're ghouls. I was fucking fifteen. I shouldn't have all of this weight on me! My biggest worries should be school and which girl was the cutest, not all of this. I shouldn't have to be trying to survive, hell the only reason I was really pushing myself anymore was because of Emily and Amanda.

Wait, Amanda? Why would I be thinking about her now? She use to abuse me quite harshly since I ever met her. I didn't really have much choice since she was the only person that could stand hanging out around me other than Emily. So much didn't make sense.

I rubbed my head as I thought about what we needed to get so we could make our reappearance. We needed to get a place to live. That was something important. Though we would need a constant influx of funds so we could keep whatever place we could rent. Luckily we didn't need funds for food, one of the perks of being a ghoul. Then there was our school uniforms, book.

* * *

*Big brother* I felt something push me. My did my body feel so stiff? I opened my eyes and saw Emily standing above me her hands on her hips. I stretched my body and felt my muscles start to wake up. "Geez, now you wake up. I've been trying for the past ten minutes." I saw Emily had her cheeks puffed up again. I got off the cold ground and leaned backwards and felt my back pop.

"Sorry, I stayed up a bit later and thought about what our plans for the future are." I saw Emily's cheeks return to normal size. I looked up and saw that it was very early in the morning, probably near five or six. I saw Emily skip away from me. She gave a little spin and smiled at me. It was good to see her in such a good mood.

"What are we going until that guy comes?" I gave a little shrug. It was still way too early for me to start to think through plans to kill time.

"Whatever you feel like doing I guess." Emily's eyes almost seemed to sparkle.

"A full day with" *Big brother* "Yes!" I didn't want to mention that she had spent nearly the past month together. Guess she didn't count time on the run as spending time together. "But shouldn't you get a new shirt?" What did she mean by that? I looked down and saw that my shirt had a large amount of dried blood on the front of it. No doubt from the ghoul. That made my stomach flip. .

"Unfortunately I don't have a replacement." I saw Emily walk to the cases and grab something from behind them. She held up a blue t-shirt.

"I woke up a while ago." I saw Emily look away from me. "I wanted to help in someway so I got this." I saw Emily turn back to me and gave a me a huge smile, her eyes closed. I smiled as I walked up to her and grabbed the shirt.

"Thank you Emily." I removed my shirt and slid the new shirt on. "Should I even ask how you got it?" I saw Emily shake her head, her short hair moving just a little behind her movements. "Right. Let's hide the cases."

"How are we going to do that? If that collector guy comes back he'll be able to smell our scents on them right?" I nodded.

"We're going to hide the scent."

"How?" I looked around and saw a few trashcans.

"Like this." I walked to the trashcans and opened one up. Inside was one solid black bag of trash. I grabbed it and untied the knot sealing the bag. I opened up the other trash can and poured the bag's contents, which smelt like rotten eggs and sun baked fish.

With the empty bag in hand I walked to the three cases and put them in the bag. "With this our scent will be hidden with the smell of the trash. At least that's the concept." With the bag filled I put it back into the trash can and closed the lid. I looked toward Emily and smiled. "Okay. Let's go." I saw Emily smile and nod her head. She spun around multiple times in place before she pointed toward the exit of the alleyway.

"To fun!"

* * *

It was time for us to meet for the last time. I stood with the two silver cases with ACG printed on them a few feet in front of us. Emily was standing next to me, her quiet personality traits now showing again.

A car drove into the alleyway, its bright headlights blinding me for a second before they were turned off. The engine died and four doors popped open. Four men started to make their way toward us, the three masked bald men slightly behind Collector. Though Collector wasn't smiling this time. I could tell this wasn't like the last meeting, this one if someone messed up it could be a deathwish. "I'm glad you could make it, Comedy, Fox." I saw his eyes looked toward his men. "Get the stuff."

I saw them two of them nod and walk back to the car. I saw his eyes lock back to me. "As we agreed on." I saw the men who went back to the car walk up and stand a little closer than Collector. "The money." I saw the man on my left brought a silver case into view. He opened it and showed the hundred dollar bills that lined the case. "And the special weapon case." I saw the other man bring a black instrument case into view. It would easily hold Great Protector. "The problem is that you'll have to deal with the full weight of the blade the entire time." I saw Collector raise his hands. "The material they for anti-gravity is impossible, even for me, to get a hold of." I saw the men walk up to us and put the two cases on the ground. They reached and grabbed the cases we brought and lifted them up.

I kept a close eye on them to make sure they didn't try to pull anything. They reached Collector and stood back in line behind him. "It was great doing business with you two." I saw all four men turn around and get back into the car. With all of the people inside the car roared back to life, the headlights blinding me again, before it pulled out of the alley and left my view.

"Well that went well." I turned to Emily and saw her nodding. Her normal personality starting to come back with the stress gone. "Let's check the spoils." I saw her rush to the case with the money, leaving me with my weapon case.

I picked it up and felt a little bit of weight to it. It was made out of a very hard black plastic with some type of shine to it. The handle of long side was made of the same material attached with silver metal at a slightly slanted angle inwards, though it was closer to one end that the other which made the case slightly off balance. It also had a long strap going from the top of the case to the bottom so I didn't have to hold the handle the entire time. I ran my hand across the handle and felt a tiny button on the inside of the handle, so small that you hand had to run across the entire inside of the handle to find it. I put a little pressure on it and heard a pop sound from the closest end of the case. I saw the end section of the case fall off. I looked at the opening of the now slightly shorter case and saw a hole just big enough for a sword to slide into it.

That's why the handle was closer to this end. It allowed me to hold the case and pull out the sword without dropping the case. I put the black case on the ground and went to the silver ACG case holding Great Protector. I opened up the case and felt the heavy blade in my hands. This was going to be a bitch to carry around without the anti-gravity tech but it was a necessary evil to hide the blade properly.

I walked back to the black case and slid the sword into the slot. The blade had no resistance as it slid in. With the blade inside the case I walked to the fallen section and saw it was hollow, except for small clips near the edge. I Grabbed the section and pushed it against the opening. I heard a distinct pop sound and let go of the pressure. The top stayed on without any assistance. I threw the case over my head and felt the strap dig into my skin from the heavy pressure of the case. It was painful but nothing I couldn't handle with some time.

With my case set up done I looked over to Emily and saw that she was counting the bills and was nearly done. I saw her take off the rubber band off of the last stack and started to shift bills from the pile to her empty hand, her eyes moving as fast as her hands. After a few seconds her once full hand was empty and the empty was full. She gave a nod and put the pile back into the case. I saw her look up at me with a smile. "It's all there" *Big brother.* I smiled and patted her head.

"Good." I looked out towards the street. "Now we can get on with our normal lives and get back into school." I could feel the excitement pouring from Emily.

"Yes! Now I can see Hannah and everyone." I tilted my head.

"Hannah?" I saw Emily nod.

"Still don't remember? She's my best friend. She's nice and even makes lunches for some of her friends that can't make food. She's a really good cook. She'd make a perfect wife." I blushed at. I thought of myself being married to someone like that. "Though she is human." I paused my thoughts when I heard that. That made sense since she was making food. I always got a little worried when Emily spent time around humans, even her middle school days, though she hadn't broken her cover yet so it was safe.

"Well when we get settled again we can have Hannah over for dinner or something then." I saw Emily start getting excited.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and saw Emily start to spin around in place. I couldn't help but smile at how Emily reacted to something so small. In truth I hated the idea of a human in a place we lived but it was something to get Emily reconnected to her friend. I put my hand on Emily's head to stop her from spinning. I saw her shake her head and refocus on me. "What is it" *Big brother?*

"We should find a place to sleep for tonight." I saw Emily start to get excited again.

"Are we going to a place with an actual bed?" I gave her a nod and saw her start to spin again. This is the Emily I knew from before we got taken.

Happy go lucky, without a care in the world. That is until a fight came up. Then we she would always fall in line behind me staying quiet. Though I remember the one time someone attacked her in that state. There wasn't even enough of the fool for the police to know if what he was. She was honestly no better than a rabid dog in that state.

I refocused as I saw Emily stop her spin and point past me toward the alleyway. "To bed!" I had a feeling that that phrase was going to become very common in my life.

* * *

I looked at the low grade hotel building. I turned my head and looked to Emily and saw that she was not pleased. *Big brother.*

"Hum?"

"Why the hell would we stay here when we have all this money?" I saw Emily slam her hand against the silver case she was holding to enforce her point.

"That's true, but we have no source of income." I saw Emily stop slamming the case. "Without that we should spend as little money as possible and we arrive here." I saw Emily loose some of her energy before it shot right back.

"That means if we get a source of income then we can find another place?"

"If it is a large enough income then yes." I eyed Emily and saw she was fidgeting under my sight. "What were you thinking of doing to get this income?" I saw Emily look away.

"Nothing." I heard her whisper something but it was so quiet that I couldn't hear it.

"Right, let's just get some sleep tonight and worry about it later." I saw Emily look back to me and point toward the building. I put my hand over her mouth before she could say anything.

"No more 'to whatever' phrases tonight." I could tell Emily was pouting from behind my hand. I removed my hand and started to walk to the door of the hotel. I could hear Emily walking slightly behind me. I opened up the door and entered the main lobby, if you could call it that.

It was just a large room that had a counter near one wall and a board with keys hanging from it. Behind the counter was a ghastly japanese man who had a receding hair line of black hair. I could see he was surprised that people even walked into her. I walked up to the counter. "One room, two beds." Then I smelt it. This man was a ghoul. I slowly started to slid my hand to remove my case in case he attacked.

I saw him narrow his eyes as he probably smelt me and then Emily's honey smell. "I don't want any heat at my hotel." Did he think I was going to kill and eat Emily here?

"She's my sister." I saw the man visibly relax at that.

"Right." Even though I saw that he didn't fully believe me he turned around and look at the board of keys. "One room. Two beds." I saw his hand hover over multiple sets of keys before he grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Eighty dollars a night." I glanced toward Emily and she pull out a single bill. I reached out and grabbed it and handed it to the man. I saw him eye the hundred dollar bill. He reached to something on his desk and pulled out a pen. He uncapped it and made a mark on the bill. He recapped it and nodded then pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to me "Down the hall, last door on the right."

I started to walk down the hall, Emily obviously in tow. *Emily.* I saw Emily jump slightly. *Don't go around here without me around.* I saw Emily nod.

*Of course big brother. He wanted to eat me doesn't he?* I knew Emily was glance at the man, probably the owner of the building, sitting at the desk.

*Probably.* Why couldn't anything ever be easy? Seriously I thought only a few ghouls had escaped Japan and yet we can't help but run into one. I eyed the door the man was talking about. I put the key into the lock and turned. I heard the mechanisms in the door make a loud click. I pushed open the door and was not surprised what I saw.

A white walled room bare except for a single night stand with a small digital clock on it sat between two twin sized mattresses, that lacked any type of covers or blankets, that obviously have had better days from the amount of stain on them. I didn't even want to guess which half of them were from. I had to see her reaction. I glanced to my side and saw Emily full on glaring at me. I rose my hands in a placating manner. "How was I supposed to know?" I saw her puff out her cheeks.

"You're suppose to be smart, are you not?" I didn't even bother giving Emily a response as I walked into the room and looked for something to cover the beds with, obviously there was nothing in such a bare room. Maybe we should go and get something to cover them. I turned to Emily and saw that she had yet to move from the stop she stood at.

"Emily, let's go get something to cover these things that can only loosely be called beds." I saw Emily give a breath of relief.

"Good, I thought you were actually thinking about sleeping on that." I saw her point vaguely at the beds.

"Why the hell would I do that? Those are disgusting." I saw her smile.

"Alright, I'll go and get some sheets." I was about to speak but I saw Emily raise her hand up. "Let me do this." I saw Emily's face start to get slightly depressed. I sighed internally.

"Fine." I saw Emily look at me surprised.

"Just like that?" I nodded.

"Just like that." I saw Emily was still doing her best of impersonate an owl. "I would like to get some sleep before the night is over." I saw Emily blush lightly.

"Right sorry. To beddings!" She ran out of the room, leaving the metal case with me. With nothing to do I slipped off the black case and took off my shirt and sat down on the ground. I closed my eyes and I felt them start to pulse from my kakugan. I started to take deep breaths and felt for the kakuhou in my body. I easily felt my koukaku in my shoulder. The organ started to give off a little pressure, wanting to be released from its fleshy prison. I ignored the feeling and searched more for the rinkaku. I opened my eyes as I felt the pulsing from my eyes fade. I still couldn't feel my rinkaku.

I felt a of despair spread into me. I didn't want to eat any more ghouls. I didn't want to turn into a monster. I felt my eyes start to tear up. I held it back and felt my eyes start to sting. I needed to be strong for Emily. Right. It didn't matter if I was a killer. A cannibal. A monster. All that mattered was that Emily was safe from any and all danger both from humans and ghouls.

I felt a little of the despair fade but the core of it was still there. That would have to do though. What was next in our list of things to do? We had to get clothes for daily life. Then we needed to get uniforms from our school. That's right school. Even though I could remember everything up until this last year I still couldn't remember why it was so important that I skipped a grade in our school. No. That's right. I remember now.

We attend a nationally sought after private academy. How could I forget? Though the main reason that we were even able to get in was because the school was because it is owned by Mr. Rivington, or more better known to me, Amanda's father. That's right. I felt so many things start to click into place. Because I was friends, though I would use that term loosely, her father pushed some papers though and got myself and Emily to attend his middle school, though we still had to take the application test. That's when I scored so high in the test that I got to skip a grade in the academy, something that was previously unheard of and thought impossible.

I heard the door slide open. I lazily opened my right eye and saw Emily standing in the doorway with a large clear plastic cube with what looked to be white sheets inside the cube. "Got them!" I saw Emily open the cube and pull out a large the large blanket. She covered the nearest bed with it. "Unfortunately, the store only had one." I saw Emily blush lightly. "So, we should share." I saw the blush fade. "You know. Like when we were little." It was easily to tell that Emily was really hoping I would agree.

I got up from my seat on the ground and went over to the bed. I laid down on the bed and felt the blanket was actually quite plush. I looked over to Emily and saw that she was at a lost of what to do. "What are you waiting for? Turn off the light and get in the bed. We have a lot of to do tomorrow." I saw Emily speed off and flip off the lights in the room. My eyes barely had time to adjust before I felt Emily's weight push down on the bed.

I felt Emily latch onto my arm and hold onto it. I was about to tell her to let go when I saw that she was already asleep. I felt my body relax as I let the sleep take over.

* * *

I tried to cover my eyes from the sun hitting my eyes but as I tried to move my arm I felt it weighted down by something. I knew it was Emily as the events before I fell asleep replayed in my head. I shook Emily to wake her up. I saw her eyes slowly open. "Time to wake up already?" I nodded my head. I forced her off of my arm, which she did not like at all.

"Yes, we have four main things to do today." I saw Emily was listening to me completely, even though she was still half asleep. "The first is get more clothes since we can't keep wearing these." I saw Emily nod. "The second is we are going to go to the academy and show that we are still alive." I saw Emily start to get energetic.

"You finally remembered!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I did. The third thing would be to find some type of job that would allow us to get a source of income. And the last thing is to actually find a better place than this garbage to live at."

"I like that last one the most." I decided that ignoring the comment was the best course of action.

"Though the third and fourth are slightly longer term goals. So we do goal one and two for sure today then three and four if we get the chance." I saw Emily pout a little but quickly got over it. "Alright let's go clothes shopping." As soon as the words left my mouth I saw Emily waiting by the door, the metal case full of our money already in her hands.

"To shopping!" I saw her walk out of the door without a second thought. I couldn't help but sigh. I grabbed the black case and put the strap over my head. I felt the strap dig into my chest and shoulder painfully but tried my best to ignore it. I walked to the door, closed it and locked it. I saw Emily was already by the counter. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

It had nearly been three hours and we finally got enough clothes to please Emily at our stock. We quickly made our way to the hotel and put our bags of clothes in the room, annoying the room didn't have a closet so we had to leave our clothes in the bags and use them like that.

Luckily Emily and I were able to get out of those old clothes that were starting to give off a stench. Now I had on a red sweatshirt, that lucky softened the pressure from the case a little bit, and white pants while Emily choose to wear a black tank top and gray shorts, the metal case still in her hands.

With that annoyance over we now had to make our way to the academy. That wasn't so bad since it was only a hour or so walk from where we were staying. I was able to see the building quite easily even though we were still quite a distance away from it.

The main school building looked like a modern castle, it might have even been made from the remains of a castle if some school rumours are to be believed. Though the inside of the school was actually like any other high class private school. Hallways filled with painting and decorated with other nods to high class society. Hell I even remember that if there were no students in some of the hall that they would echo since they were so long.

There was even an on campus dorm for students that traveled long distances for the school and had the money to pay. I remember that I spoke to Amanda about how much it cost to live in those dorms. I paled when I heard the amount being nearly a hundred thousand dollars per semester, though the fact that they hired professional cleaners and cooks bumped up the costs a lot.

We got the large gate that separated the school from the town. Even security was high, usually employing five or six guards at a single shift, since even a few heirs went to the school. The only way in was to pass through the security checkpoints, which the guards were armed with live firearms. This school was a safe place to be, if you were suppose to be.

We walked into the checkpoint and saw the guards, who wore identical gray shirts with black pants, scaned us over. "Students?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, but we've been gone for awhile now." I saw the guards look to the captain, who looked similar but had a gold star pinned to his shirt. I saw the captain walk forward and eye both of us. Not very intimidating coming from a human.

"They do look familiar but I can not let you in without proper ID." I sighed. This human was bad at his job. He never even asked us for our names he just assumed that we weren't suppose to be here. I looked the man right in the eyes.

"My name is Akatsuki Seto. Junior class in room C103. Look it up." I saw the captain break eye contact with me and looked to one of his lackeys. I heard the clicking of a keyboard for a few seconds.

"S..Sir, there is indeed a Akatsuki Seto that attended this school but he died four months ago along with his adopted sister."

"Emily." I saw the entire room look at me. I lazily looked at the captian. "Now are you going to let us pass?" I could still see some doubt in his eyes.

"Is there anyone in the school that can identify you two?" I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Actually yes. Amanda Rivington would be more than pleased to know that I'm here." I could see some of the colour in the captain's face drain.

"I.. I don't think it's necessary to call her out of class for something like this. Is there anyone else?" I shook my head.

"It's either you let us in as is or you have to request Amanda's presence down here." I put my hands in my pockets. "Either way you're stuck between a rock and a hard place." I was enjoying seeing the man crack under the pressure. The sweat shimilaring from his forehead. The shaking of his hands. The dilation his his pupils. The increased thumping of his heartbeat. I felt a hand touch mine. I looked back and saw Emily her eyes were tearing up.

Why did she have to be so soft. I gave a sigh. "Look just let us through. I'll make sure nothing happens to your job because of leting us through." I saw the shaking of the captain slow down.

"R.. Right. Please go on through. I'll make sure Mr. Rivington knows your coming." I gave the captain a nod and walked past the checkpoint. Once we got out of earshot I felt Emily pull of my sweatshirt. I glance back and saw Emily was not happy with me.

"You should have let me talk to them." She was obviously right. I was not the one suited to handle that situation, Emily was. I had no idea why I took the lead like that.

"Sorry." It was really the only thing that I could think of to say. While it wasn't the most elegant of solutions it still had worked at least. I felt Emily's grip loosen.

"It's fine. Just. Let me take the lead now." I gave her a nod. She walked past me and I stepped in line slightly behind her as we made our way toward the huge castle. I occasionally saw the wandering group of students along the way. They were wearing the school uniform, black blazers with gold trimmings with a white undershirt and black pants or in the case of the girls knee length skirts. Each of them growing silent and staring at us. Was from our clothing or did they somehow recognize us? Not that it mattered. Soon the entire school would know that we had 'come back to life'.

I wonder how the ACG and Black hat would deal with that upcoming storm? I'm sure with the amount of time it took us to get here they already had something planned out. I vaguely noted that we were now inside the main building. The halls were filled with students that were having the same reaction to us. They made sure to get out of our way almost making it look like we were parting a black and gold sea, the halls were only filled with the quiet whispering from the students. I tried to focus on it but there was too many voices to figure out what any one person said.

I heard something hit the floor behind us. I turned around and locked onto a single person that stood out among the entire sea of students. Amanda was standing, her bag on the floor which obviously caused the sound. Her hair was now very long almost reaching the small of her back being tied in a french braid. Her eyes were huge as she stared at me. I saw her eyes start to water as she slowly took a step towards us. "Aka?"

If it was anyone else I think I would have punched the person who called me that, but hearing it come from Amanda's mouth I only felt comfort. I gave her a smile. "I'm back Amanda." She broke out into a run and ran right into me. I naturally wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. I could feel her body shaking.

"I.. We.. They said you were dead." I gently started to stroke her hair. I had no idea why I was doing this. The last memories I had of Amanda was that she hated me. Wanted nothing to do with me. Now here she was crying in my arms surrounded by students without a care in the world.

"They lied." It was thing that I could think of.

"I missed you so much. I thought that I'd never be able to say that I love you again." I looked to Amanda and pulled her off of me.

"What?" I heard Emily echo the same question as me. I saw Amanda look at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean what? Remember? Just before you disappeared we went on our third date." I felt my eyes widen.

"Amanda I have no idea what you're talking about." I saw Amanda's eyes start to widen. The tears returned full force. For some reason I didn't find myself in total disbelief that I could have been dating Amanda, but I just couldn't remember why I would. I needed those memories to make sure that I was actually dating her.

"No.." It was barely a whisper. "How did you forget?" I felt Amanda start to shake again. I saw her look up to me her kakugan showing. "Why did you forget me?" I quickly pulled her in for a hug pushing her head into my body.

"I can't remember anything since the start of a year ago." I felt Amanda relax slightly.

"So it's not me. It's everything?"

"Yes." The bell rung signalling the end of the break from classes. "Amanda we are going to go see your father. We'll be back so you can go back to class." I saw Amanda shake her head admiralty.

"No. I just got you back. I'm not going to let you out of my sights for a long time." Amanda grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the hall. "Come on let's go see daddy." I glanced back to see Emily was quite annoyed as she followed us, her cheeks fully puffed out and her arms folded.

* * *

It took us several minutes to finally make it to Mr. Rivington's office. Amanda threw open the door without a care in the world. "Daddy! Aka's back!" I saw a man sitting behind a large wood desk that was obviously expertly carved look up at us.

He had blond hair matching Amanda's almost perfectly. Even if I didn't know him I could easily tell he was American just from his the way he sat and smiled at us, almost showing too much of his teeth. It was rare for a ghoul to be non-japanese meaning Amanda was quite an uncommon ghoul, just like her father. He wore a black suit with a dark ocean blue tie.

I watched as Mr. Rivington stood up from his desk and made his way over to us. I saw him glance at Amanda before looking to me then Emily, then back to me again? "Akatsuki Seto and Emily Seto. It's been too long." I saw him wave us over to his desk as he took his original seat again.

I saw three chairs in front of his desk. From what I saw earlier it wouldn't be the best idea to let Emily and Amanda sit next to each other so I took the middle chair, setting my case next to the chair. Amanda took the one to my left and Emily took the one to my right, setting down her case like I did. The instant we were all sat down Amanda moved her chair closer to me and grabbed my hand. I decided it was best to ignore the action for now.

"So, Akatsuki, Emily, where have you been?" I glanced over to Emily and saw her perk up.

"Um, truth be told I'm actually kinda having some problems remembering events just before we went missing. From what I understand, the ACG captured us." I heard Amanda gasp and felt her tighten her grip on my hand. "We were in there for about three months. They only ran tests on me, though luckily they didn't find out that I'm only half ghoul. Though on" *Big brother.* I could tell Emily didn't want to continue as she gave me a nervous glance.

"Because of my kakuhou being slow to stabilize they ran multiple experiments on me. From what I know so far they did two successful tests." I felt Amanda grip me even tighter. Mr. Rivington looked quite interested in what I was saying though. "The first is that they somehow turned my kagune blue in colour instead of red. The second is that they implanted another type of kakuhou into my body." Amanda let go of my hand and stood up, the chair she was in flipping to the ground.

"They did what!?" I looked to her and saw that her kakugan was showing.

"Though I can't use it, yet." I saw that get Mr. Rivington's attention.

"What do you mean yet?"

"Right now I'm doing a few experiments myself to see if I can access my secondary kagune." For some reason I didn't want to reveal that I now had a rinkaku now. I felt two hands plant themselves on my shoulders as Amanda stood in front of me.

"What are you doing? You just escaped experiments and you start to do them to yourself? What are you even doing?"

"Nothing that will put me in any danger."

"Lier." Emily what are you doing? I looked over to her and saw that she had her arms folded across her chest but her cheeks were not puffed up. She was serious. "Tell them what you are doing."

"It's better if they don't know."

"Fine, I'll tell them. He's trying to increase his RC count by eating other ghouls." I room quieted down after Emily finished. I could feel Amanda shaking again. Seriously that amount of shaking in one day couldn't be good for her health.

"Tell me she's lying Aka." I didn't respond to the question. "Why would you do that? What happens if you go kakuja?" I got annoyed at Amanda putting pressure on my shoulders. I shoved her shoulders off of me and stood up.

"If I go kakuja then I'll conquer it. I need this power to keep." I paused for a second. Should I only say Emily or should I include Amanda? "I need this power to keep you two safe." I saw Emily stand up and stand next to Amanda.

"We can protect ourselves." They actually said the same thing at the same time. I saw the two turn to each other and glare before refocusing on me. Were they actually going to work together? Amanda pointed at me.

"See, me and her agree. So you should just stop." I was about to respond but Mr. Rivington clapped silencing me.

"Sit please." I did as he asked. Emily followed along with Amanda, after she picked up her chair. "I would like to put my two cents in here." I saw Mr. Rivington lock eyes with me. "Akatsuki, I have to say that this does seem like somewhat of a gamble and personally I'd advise against it." I saw the two girls smirk at me. "However, I do have to admit that having two kagune to fight is an incredible asset in any fight. In the end Amanda, Emily, Akatsuki is going to do what he wants to do any neither of you are going to be able to stop him." Mr. Rivington always trying to be the mediator. He probably could talk the devil and god to forgive each other if given enough time.

I decided it was probably better to change the subject at hand. "Mr. Rivington, what is the possibility for us to rejoin the school?" I knew Mr. Rivington saw what I was trying to do, now all I had to do is hope that he would let the subject move on or the girls wouldn't give it up.

"Ah yes. That is important isn't it." I saw him shuffle some papers on his desk. "I don't believe that it would be any problem with having you two rejoin us." Good that settled that. Now the ACG would have some interesting times trying to explain how we were alive, not that they wouldn't have to from us just walking around the school like we did. "How are you're living arrangements? I know that you two use rent an apartment and paid for it by working. Is that still a possibility?" I saw him look toward Emily.

"We'll we're currently renting a room at this hotel. It's really yucky. Though it is cheep and" *Big brother* "said that it was important to be cheap since we don't have a source of income yet." Thanks Emily. Make me seem like the bad guy for trying to make the money we have last as long as possible.

"Well I think I may have a solution to that." I focused in on Mr. Rivington. What was he talking about? "Right now we have a empty dorm room." I shook my head. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"I know how much those rooms go for. We don't have enough to stay there. I'm sure before long I'll be able to find a job and get us a better room." I saw Mr. Rivington smile.

"But that's the thing. No one is willing to use the dorm room. The students that lived there unfortunately committed suicide. From what I heard their peers bullied them and none of the teachers were able to do anything about it in time from what the reports say." I glanced over to see how Emily was reacting.

I could see that she was depressed that two people had killed themselves because of bullying but I also saw a little bit of excitement. Probably from the aspect of getting out of the dirty hotel room and away from the owner. Though I didn't like the idea of owning Mr. Rivington anything this deal was really good. "I am fine with that offer. Em.."

"Yes!"

"That's our answer I guess." I could feel the energy pouring off not only Emily but also Amanda.

"Good, I'll get you two your sets of uniforms and ID's tomorrow. I'm sure Amanda wouldn't mind delivering them?"

"I'd be happy to." I felt Amanda latch onto my arm again. "Isn't this exciting Aka?" I just glanced to Amanda before looking back to Mr. Rivington.

"Will that be all for today?" I saw Mr. Rivington nod. "Yes." I watched as he pulled open one of the drawers. I saw him put a ID card on the desk and slid it toward me. "It's a temporary ID card. It will allow you to get into your new room, room 128 if I am correct, until we can get you two your own ID's." I picked up the card and slide the thick plastic card into my pocket. So the locks in the dorms used the ID's for keys. They had to be electronic locks then. "Now I'm sure you two have to go gather your things from your old location." The three of us stood up. I picked up my case and slid the strap on again. I saw him lock eyes on Amanda. "And you should be in class young girl." Amanda let go of my arm and hid behind me. I saw him wave us off. "Off with you, I have a lot of paperwork to do now." Mr. Rivington stood up from his desk and walked with us to the doors to his office.

"Thank you for your time." Emily, always the polite one. I even saw her give a little bow while holding the metal case. I saw Mr. Rivington smile at her.

"No problem Emily." We all walked out of the doorway. Mr. Rivington started to slide the door closed. "Oh, and Akatsuki." I looked at him. "I look forward to when you play your instrument for us all to hear." The door clicked close. I glanced over to Emily and saw that she had stuck up some type of conversation with Amanda.

"... I'm going to go to class now." I watched as Amanda started to make her way down the hallway. She suddenly turned. "I'm in dorm 137. Make sure to visit me sometime, my roommate is almost never home." She gave us a quick wave before turning around and rushed down the hall. As she disappeared I felt both relief and sadness. Did I really have feelings for Amanda? Were we really dating before the attack? It didn't matter now, it mattered when I got my memory fully back. I looked to my side and saw Emily looking at me.

"Ready to go get our stuff from that garbage room and see our new dorm room?" I saw Emily nod excitedly. I saw her point down the hallway.

"To the dump!" At least she added 'the' in that one?

* * *

Next chapter - In Plain Sight


	4. Chapter 4 - In Plain Sight

Corrupt Mixture

Chapter 4 - In Plain Sight

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way

* * *

 _From very rough guesses I have to say there are likely to be around four or five chapters left for this story. One or two for the canon run and two to three to finish up Akatsuki's story, including the epilogue. That may not seem like much, at least it was to me, until you think that it's about 32,000 words at least. Yea…_

* * *

I looked at the front of the trashy hotel building, the sun hitting the building didn't make it look any better than at night. "You ready to get our stuff?" I glanced to my side and saw Emily nod. We walked into the building and I spotted the owner still sitting behind the counter.

I watched his eyes looking and me and then almost immediately locking onto Emily. I looked away and started to walk down the hallway toward our former room. I opened the door and went straight for the bags holding our clothes. I picked up three bags, one in my left hand and two in my right. Emily grabbed the other four bags of clothes. I glance to the white sheet on the bed. "Do you want to bring the bedding?" I saw Emily shake her head.

"No, it's tainted from the mattress." I didn't even think about disputing her.

"Okay, let's go back to the dorms then." I stepped out of the room and closed the door once Emily walked out. We walked back down the hallway back to the main room. I looked toward the owner and saw his watching us with a keen eye. I set the bags I was holding onto the ground. I walked up to the counter and put the keys to the room on it. I saw his eyes drift down to the keys before back to me.

"You two going already?" I simply gave the thin man a nod. I heard him start to hum in the back of his throat. "No. That just won't do." I heard Emily scream. I was about to turn when I felt a huge amount of pain from my chest. I looked down and saw crystal shards sticking out of my chest. I looked back up and saw the owner had his kagune out.

I leaped back and pulled out the crystals from my chest. I looked to the owner and studied his kagune. An ukaku on his right shoulder in the shape of a wing with three tips. "I simply can not allow that delicious smelling girl out of here, especially since it's been so long since I ate." I whipped the case from my shoulder and held it with the handle with my left hand. I clicked the button and heard the section of the case fall off.

I gripped the handle of the Great Protector and pulled it out of the case. I put the blade across my shoulder and felt my eyes start to pulse from my kakugan. "You got a lucky shot on me before." I tensed my body to run at the owner. "But that was the last of your luck." I rushed at the owner, still standing behind the counter.

I swung my blade downwards and felt only a little resistance when it shredded the counter. The owner dodged at the last second. Fucking Ukaku types. Speedy little fuckers. I lifted the blade back onto my shoulders and primed my next attack.

I stopped when I saw the ghoul's ukaku crystalize. Before I could do anything crystals shot out of the red wing. I was about to release my koukaku but something intercepted the crystals. Looking at the ground I saw a mass amount of crystals of two different forms. I looked over to Emily and saw her ukaku was out and it was crystallized. "Go, I'll cover you." I gave her a nod before refocusing on the owner.

I shifted the blade from across my shoulders to solely on my right shoulder. I winced as the back of the blade as it dug into my shoulder but pushed it aside. I tensed my legs as and started a sprint toward the ghoul. He shot more crystals but I just kept on running. Just before they were about to hit me they were knocked off course by Emily.

I was in striking distance. I swung Great Protector down again, ready to slice the fool in two. He dodged to my right and swung his fist at me. I let go of the blade and caught his hand. He swung his other hand at me. I reached my own hand out and caught his fist again. I had both of his fists under my control now. "Good try boy but you lose." I watched as his wing lost the crystals and started to bend toward me. I gave the man a smirk. He forgot an important fact.

I flared out my koukaku, feeling my clothing rip from the blue shell-like appendage, he was also fighting a ghoul. I easily moved my koukaku to block the weak stab from the ukaku. I slammed my koukaku into the ghoul and saw him fly backwards right into the wall. I ran to the Great Protector and hefted it onto my left shoulder, as to avoid slicing my own kagune. I wasn't nearly as accurate or strong with my left arm but it would have to do.

I watched as the ghoul picked himself out of the rubble from the busted wall. I saw a little trickle of blood running from the top of his head and his mouth. That did some damage to him. I saw a figure in my peripheral to my right and slightly behind me. I focused on the figure and saw it was Emily. I refocused on the owner and saw him raise his arm up in a surrendering position, his ukaku fading into nothingness. "I give. I can't fight the two of you." I saw out of the corner of my eye Emily's kagune fade. I let my own kagune fade.

I knew what Emily would want to do with the owner. She would want him to let him live. In her mind the threat from him was over and no point in killing him. But I knew better. He knew about us being ghouls, he knows our faces. It wouldn't make much with us coming back to life to figure out who we are. With a witness that could say that we are ghouls and have proper details and evidence…

I tensed my legs and gripped the Great Protector tighter. I launched myself at the man. I saw his eyes widen as I got within striking distance. *Big brother!* I planted my foot on the ground and began my swing ready to slice the man in half. "What are you doing!?" I felt the blade's weight shift as it started it's course toward the owner.

With no one live then there was no witness to say who attack him. No witness means we are safe from the ACG. Though Emily would would disagree. Wait, what was I doing? I redirected the blade slightly to the right.

I felt the ground shake as the blade slammed into the ground uninterrupted by anything. I looked down at the blade and saw it dug itself into the ground a few inches. I lifted the blade with both hands and put it across my shoulder. Why was I so willing to kill the owner? Like the AGC could do anything to us, with their lies uncovered. We are untouchable until the fame ran out, even more so that I was semi-famous from my standing in school. I could imagine the headlines now. 'Only student to skip a grade comes back to life after announced dead by ACG four months ago.'

I felt a stinging sensation against my cheek. I noticed Emily was standing in front of me, her face in a frown, and her hand out. Did she slap me? I looked around and saw the owner sitting on the ground, his face very white. Did I just zone out? A foul smell reached my nose. I looked around and saw the owner's pants had a wet spot on it. I guess I could understand it. Having a large blade come at you only to miss slightly. "What are you doing?" I refocused on Emily in front of me.

"I was preventing an information leak." I saw Emily finch at my words. "Then I realized that no matter what this man says that he can do no damage to us." I glanced at the man. This was going to be fun to see. "Plus he doesn't even have enough meat to eat." I saw both the man and Emily pale slightly. I couldn't help but smile at my own morbid joke. "I'm joking."

"That's not a funny joke." Emily's face suddenly went downcast. "Especially knowing what you're doing." I didn't say anything to Emily. What could I really say? I looked past Emily to the owner.

"When the police ask what happened what do you say?" I saw the man flinch being addressed by me.

"A group of gang members came in. They wreck the place when I refused to pay them money?" I slipped off my shirt and jacket. They were useless now that they had a hole in them. I grabbed a new similar coloured shirt from the bag and slipped it on.

"Right. I hope those gang members never have to come back here. They might do more than just bust a few walls." I looked back to Emily. "Ready to go?" I saw Emily look to the owner before looking at me. She gave me a short nod. I walked over the Great Protector's case and picked it up. I slide the sword in and clicked the side of the case back into place. I started to walk to the door of the hotel, slipping the strap on the case over my head.

I exited the hotel and looked at the outside of the hotel. No one was on the bright streets. I started to walk down the street knowing Emily would follow behind me. I heard the sure sound of Emily's shoes impacting the ground behind me, though from the louder than average sound I could tell that Emily was not happy at all. Actually she was probably right out pissed at me for my actions. Though she would wait until we were out of public I needed to think until then. "Emily." I looked behind me and saw Emily perked up slightly. "Could you lead us to the dorms?" Emily didn't say anything and just kept staring me in the eyes. After a few seconds she nodded. She took the lead and I made sure to follow her in the back of my mind.

I had to figure this out. Why was I acting like I have been? Was it the stress of the situation we are in? The act that the ACG did know who we are but couldn't do anything to us for the time being? Was it the fact that I'm starting to go kakuja? Please to god I hoped it wasn't that. If it was true there was no real way I could hold off on changing. The change of thoughts was too smooth.

I didn't really notice until Emily said something. If she wasn't there I would I slaughtered that guy without a problem. No, if Emily wasn't here then I wouldn't be here in the first place. Mom might even be alive if she didn't show up. No. Emily is the reason I was still able to push through with life. Is wasn't a problem she was the solution.

Could it have been the ACG and one of their experiments on me? They could have done any number of things if they implanted an entirely new kakuhou in me. Or could this be a side effect from how long I was under the RC suppressant in the tube? No, that wasn't possible. Emily wasn't having any of the mental or emotional effects like I was. It had to be something unique to only me.

Stress? Kakuja? ACG? There was still too many unknowns for me to come to a conclusion that could lead me to an actual reason. Without a reason there was no true solution to stopping this thought process that would lead me to kill someone unnecessary.

That was even if there was a way to stop it. Even if I found out what was causing this problem what if there wasn't some solution? What if no matter what I my thoughts would slowly crumble into nothing but killing? I felt my eyes start to sting a little. I didn't want to become a mindless killer!

I felt something warm on my cheek. I refocused on reality and saw Emily was in front of me. Her hand on my cheek. I noticed my vision was slightly blurry. I reached up and touched my lower eyelid. I was crying. "Akatsuki, are you okay?" Did Emily just use my name? She never uses my name. What is going on with her?

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About." It wasn't a question. I glanced around and saw that we were outside of the guard checkpoint for the school.

"I'll tell you in the room." I took the lead again and walked into the checkpoint. I saw it was an entirely new set of guards. I didn't even bother speaking to any of them. I grabbed the ID card from my pocket and held it out for one of the guards to take. He did so and ran it through a scanner. A green light flashed on the scanner and he held out of card for me. I grabbed it and walked past the guards, Emily in tow behind me.

The both of were silent as we walked across the semi-populated grounds toward the dorms. I could tell that students in the distance could easily spots us, we were the only ones without a uniform on especially on a day with classes. I had too much on my mind to bother with them though.

What was I going to tell Emily to get her off of my back, at least for the time being? The kakuja theory was out of the question. Leaving me to lie or give Emily a shell of a theory I came up with. Emily probably would figure out that I'm lying sooner or later but that didn't really matter. Once she figured it out I would have figured out what was actually wrong, hopefully. No. I can't take the risk of her figuring out earlier than I can figure out what's wrong.

I saw that we were at the entrance of the dorm now. I opened the main doors and allowed Emily to walk inside first. I walked in after her and shut the door. I looked around and was surprised. The entrance hall was something out of a story. It was entirely made out of shining dark wood. There was was a large staircase that split at the top left and right, a large window allowing natural light into the entrance. I saw two bronze signs attached to the wall slightly under the window, one said '0-150' were to the right while '151 - 301' were to the left. Guess those are the room numbers.. I wonder why they were split. I glanced to my right and saw a doorway that had another bronze sign that had the word 'staff only' etched into it. To my left was a doorway with, yet again, a bronze sign with the words 'Dinning hall' etched in. Usually I got the feeling that these dorms were very high class just from the outside, but now that I was inside, there was no doubting that we were in a high class environment.

For some reason it didn't off set me like I thought it would. I was never use to high class society and probably never would get the chance to truly adjust, but I felt, okay? I focused on Emily and saw her looking around. If I could see her face I doubt there wouldn't be a look of amazement on her face. Looking around it finally clicked with me. We were safe, at least for the time being. I felt something akin to a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders. We were safe. We didn't need to worry about the ACG for awhile. There was little chance of a ghoul getting inside of here, outside of myself, Emily, Amanda, and her father I don't think another ghoul attends the school so there was no worry of an attack. I felt my body relax and get really heavy. I didn't even know my body was tense, was I like that since I woke up in the lab? If I was then it was no doubt that stress was main reason of my sudden changes.

I heard clacking on shoes on wood and refocused on my surroundings. Emily was running up the stairs. She got to the landing where the stairs split and turned around, her face alight with joy. "Akatsuki." What happened to big brother? I'll ask her later. "This is wonderful." I saw her spin in place, the light from the window complimenting her action greatly. She looked quite angelic. I'm sure if another boy saw her do that they'd fall for her in a heartbeat.

"I agree." I started up the steps and got the landing, standing next to Emily. "128 right?" I saw Emily look at me like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"128 what?" I saw it suddenly hit her. "Oh, right!" I saw her point to her right, the bags in her hand swinging slightly. "To the dorm!" I couldn't help but facepalm as she started to climb the staircase. I wonder if I'll ever break her out of that?

That could come later though. She couldn't get into the room without the ID, which I had. No doubt she'll come running back come get it from me if I don't hurry. I started up the stairs toward our room. I really wonder why the rooms are split like they are.

As I walked down the hall I saw different hues of red and pink as I walked down the hall, be it curtain or a vase. I figure it out. And figuring it out I was not that wasn't what fully tipped me off though. What tipped me off was that there was constant stares I was getting while walking down the hallway from the occupants, the female only occupants. The fact that there was also no male bathrooms was also a factor too, an annoying one at that.

I could feel my face turning more and more red as I passed each set of doors, one on the left and one on the right. The whispering and stares I was getting was starting to get to me. I was going to have to do this for the rest of the school year? Not soon enough I noticed Emily leaning against a doorway, staring at me with barely held excitement. I don't think I'll ever be able to figure out Emily's thought process. It's like the girl has no set patterns of emotions and just randomly grabs one whenever a situation arrives, outside of potentially lethal ones at least.

"Hurry up Akatsuki!" I could feel all of the girls around us lock their eyes on me from all around. I was absolutely not welcomed here. Would one of them try to slit my throat at night? Not that it would really work. It's the thought that counts, right?

I slid the ID card out of my pocket and ran it through the card reader that locked the door. I saw the bottom red light turn off as the top green light turned on. Before I could react Emily opened the door and ran into the room. The hell Emily was it really that big of a deal? *Big brother!* I rushed in the room when I heard Emily scream for me.

I focused on Emily and saw that she was in front of a desk that was against the wall. She was completely stiff, focused on something on the desk. I walked past Emily and saw two files, one of them having a phone on top of it. I glanced at Emily and saw there was a sheet of paper in her hands. I gently took her hand and saw her flinch. She looked at me and I saw that there was fear in her eyes. "Go sit down." I saw her nod as she walked off somewhere. I looked at the note.

 _Hello, Blue_

 _Listen the phone messages. They are for you. So are the files. You'll understand when you listen to the messages or read them. Your choice. Enjoy._

 _Ps. Say hi to the One Eye Princess for me_

 _\- Black Hat_

I felt my blood run cold. How? How the fuck did Black Hat not only know where we are but also the room we are staying at. Then there is the fact that Black Hat knew, he fucking knew, that Emily was a half ghoul. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No I need to stay calm.

Black Hat obviously was playing a game with us. He didn't checkmate us yet otherwise we'd be dead. This was a simple move. I looked at the desk and saw the phone. I picked it up and saw it was smartphone. I unlocked it and saw there was a two separate voice messages on it. I clicked on the older one.

" _Hello Blue."_ Fucking Black Hat. _"I suppose Princess is having a panic attack right now, right?"_ Fuck you. _"Well, at least I have actually come today in support to you."_ Support us? _"In the file I left, the one that the phone was on, holds information about the experiments done on you and general information on you and Princess."_ Why would he release that? _"At least part of it. We did twelve total experiments on you."_ That many!? _"Well the file will explain some of the experiments. The catch is."_ Here we go. _"I'm not impressed enough to let you know everything yet."_ Impressed? _"You're actions are interesting to me. The more you impress me the more you will get to know about what the ACG did to you. Until then enjoy what you can learn Blue. Oh, one more thing."_ What now. _"My boss is will be quite pissed at you and Princess when he learns that you're alive and exposing a little of what we do. He'll want you dead but he's not stupid. I can guarantee you that until you and Emily are out of this wonderful school you are going to be safe. The death of a student here would be pretty big news. Especially one that came back to life. Well, time for the other message."_ I hate how fucking casual Black Hat was acting about this.

I felt eyes watching me. I put the phone on the desk as I turned around and saw a huge group of girls staring at us from our doorway. Why the fuck were they just standing there? I felt my eyes start to pulse but I was able to push it down. "Get the fuck away from here!" I started toward the door and all the girls quickly scattered. I slammed the door closed. I glanced around the room and saw that it was a decently sized room. White carpets on the floor. The walls had a light red wallpaper with some dark red diamond shapes running from the ceiling to the floor. Two beds, about the size of a twin, with almost blood red blankets covering it. What the fuck was with red and girls? Was the boys side like this with blue? That wasn't important right now.

I saw Emily was lying down on one of the beds. Her arm covering her eyes. Probably best to have everything ready before I talk to her. I went back to the desk and picked up the phone again. Time for the second message. Probably going to piss me off again.

" _Ah, welcome back Blue."_ Whatever. _"Well I wish this second message was as meaningful as the first. No. That's not the right word."_ Get the point. _"I wonder what the right words is."_ Don't fucking care. _"Anyway, the point is that your friend, you know the one with long blond hair,"_ What did you do to Amanda? _"Well she was will be, or by the time you hear this, is kidnapped."_ What? That's not possible. Lying isn't good Black Hat, especially such an obvious one. _"One of the squads found out about your little adventure with that hotel owner."_ I knew I should have killed him. _"They also knew that she was following you around the city before the hotel. They added one plus one. She's at the location in the second file."_ Why was Black Hat helping us this time? What did he gain? _"Impress me Blue. I'd hurry if I were you, when they figure out she's a ghoul she won't be alive for long."_ I heard a pounding on the door.

" _I beat you Akatsuki!"_ He was inside the room when Emily was here?

" _Well, looks like you're here. Later, Blue."_ The message ended. I felt the phone fall to the ground. Black Hat wasn't lying. He wasn't the type. Amanda really did get captured. That took priority.

"Emily." I didn't hear a response but heard the bed grown slightly. "They have Amanda."

"What!?" I went to the file and opened it up. From the marks it seemed like Amanda was being held in a empty warehouse, at least I hope it was empty, otherwise this was going to get very bloody. There were dozens of warehouses also around it so no problem getting a vantage point.

I walked over the bags that were dropped on the floor. I dug through one and found what I was looking for. The comedy mask. "They don't know that she's a ghoul yet. I'm going to save her." I pulled on the strap of my case a little and felt the weight was relieved for a second before I let go and felt it dig into my flesh again. I saw Emily kneel down to the bag and pull out her fox mask.

"I'll go to." I want to argue but we didn't have the time.

"Fine, let's go." I opened the door and we rushed out toward the warehouse district.

* * *

I saw that the warehouse was indeed empty, or at least the employees went home. It would make sense with the sun setting as it was. I had no idea what time it was though. Annoying. I saw Emily point upwards. I nodded and we both leaped up onto a nearby roof. Emily and I already had our masks on. "We can't get a view inside the warehouse." It was easy to tell that Emily was in battleplan mode, even with her voice slightly muffled. "No, windows so we can't peer in."

"Likely to be using electricity to see inside."

"We can't cut the power?" I shook my head.

"Warehouse districts like this are likely to have a linked source instead of individual units." Emily went silent.

"Unknown enemy numbers. Unknown level of skill. Unknown if they are aware of us." I saw Emily look at me. "I can't make a decent pre-battle plan to many unknown factors. The we can do is rush in with a surprise attack. You leading the charge with me supporting you long range." I nodded as I slipped the black case off of my body. I clicked the button. The section fell off and I grabbed Great Protector and slid it out. I set it across my shoulders.

"Let's go save Amanda." I jumped from the roof and hit the ground. I felt a little pain from the extra weight of the blade added but it went away quickly enough. I barely heard Emily land next to me, her ukaku already formed and crystallized.

We ran to the sliding door that opened the warehouse. I looked to Emily and saw her nod. She grabbed the door and slide the door open. I went to rush in but was stopped by when I saw the sole thing in the warehouse.

Amanda was hanging from the ceiling from a rope around her wrists, the tips of her feet just barely touching the floor. Blood was dripping down all over her body. I felt rage fill my body. I could easily tell they used a blade as her uniform was cut as well. That means they knew she was a ghoul. I rushed forward. "Amanda!" I saw the girl slightly raise her head, her eyes only slightly open showing her kakugan. I reached her and stared at the rope holding her. I slammed the Great Protector into the ground, which easily split. I reached up and started to untie Amanda from the rope. Just as I finished and felt Amanda's weight fall into my body I heard clapping.

I secured Amanda and looked to the sound. At the entrance of the warehouse was six men. Four of which were wearing identical black suits, black glasses. Just low level agents, something any decent ghoul could handle. The two in the center of the six were not low level though. They had the classic ACG suits on, complete with a metal case. "Well the CCG info was good. Use small fish to bring out the big fish." Both were male. One had really spiky brown hair the other had black curly hair that was short, both had brown eyes. Other than that they were plainly average. I noticed that it was the one with spiky hair that said that.

"You're right but I think we might have bitten off more than we can handle." I saw the curly hair one look us over.

"The hell you mean? It's just two kids." I was already sick of their banter. Amanda needed to get better and I saw some volunteers for the flesh needed. I glanced over to Emily.

*Protect Amanda.* I saw her nod. I put Amanda on the ground and grabbed the hilt of Protector. I pulled it out of the ground and put it across my shoulders. I saw the two real agents were still bickering but the four nats were watching us. I saw them pull out their guns, no doubt filled with q-bullets, and aim at me. Like the idiots could hit me.

I took a step forward and planted my foot. I felt my eyes pulse as my kakugan roar to life. I felt the Great Protectors weight into my shift as I held it in reverse position above my head. I put my entire weight into my movement as I swung the blade and let go. I saw the blade sail through the air and slam into nat. It simply tore him in half, and shredded the wall behind him. I heard it finally stop a bit away a large tear in the ground showing its deadly path.

That got the attention of the rest of the ACG there. I saw the rest of the nats were shaking, they could barely point their guns in my direction. Time for some fun. "Pathetic, is this what the low level agents are now?" I saw them start to get angry at me. I was mocking their bravery after all. "I only tore him in half." There it is. I saw the nats start to pale. I started to walk forward, none of them shot. "I mean that's a lot better way to go than being ripped limb by limb." I saw the nats grow paler, even the real agents were tense. Guess they were fresh for real agents too. "Or I could have done my favourite." I let silence fall between us all. I was now in a good battle distance and the fools still haven't fired yet. "I could have ripped his still beating heart and ate it!"

The nats ran out of the warehouse. Their face's pale like they saw a ghost from hell. Too easy. I saw the two real agents still standing their ground. "I'll give you one chance. Tell me who ordered her capture and you get to go home alive." That was a lie. Amanda needed food. They offered.

I saw the two release their weapons. One was a lance, decently sized, and completely red. The other was a cutlass like blade, emerald green in colour. From a glance they looked like probably C rank maybe low B rank agents. Liz before was no doubt an A rank and I handled her fine, but this time there was two against one. Emily could only do so much with protecting Amanda. Even then this shouldn't be hard. "We'll have to refuse. Even if it's the Blue we are facing." How did they know me? Doesn't matter. I'll kill one, throw him to Amanda to eat, then beat the answers out of the other.

I flared out my koukaku, my clothes ripping again, and locked eyes with the spiky hair agent. He seemed like the hot head of the two. I saw both of them shift and tense up when my kagune was fully out. Fools should have attacked before I released. I stood stock still, my eyes shifting between the two of them from their minute movements.

It only took a few seconds before the spiky hair ran right at me. He thrust his lance at me but I moved to the right a little and slapped it away. I launched myself at his but skidded to a stop and jumped back when curly attacked me from my side.

Horizontal. Diagonal. Vertical. Repeat. This guy only had three swings to his sword. I could tell that he had limited experience with it. All it took was one over swing and it be over for him. "Behind you!" I jumped to my left but felt pain as the red lance was jabbed into my koukaku, piercing it through. I leaped backwards and felt my koukaku was still really heavy. I studied the two agents and saw the curly was still in some weird pathetic excuse of a sword stance while spiky was standing, he hands empty.

I glanced back and saw the lance was still in my koukaku. I wrapped my koukaku in front of me and pushed the lance out of me, careful to avoid the point. I heard the weapon hit the ground and unwrapped my koukaku. Curly was in middle of a run at me, probably to give Spiky a chance to get his lance back. Too bad I knew your pattern. Here comes the end of Curly.

I got ready and started to dodge for his horizontal swing. I got ready to pierce his stomach with my hand, like I was going to do with Liz, but my vision was suddenly flashed with green. Then pain. I leaped back, noticing I was now against the wall. I felt pain coming from my chest and the area becoming damp. *Big brother!*

I looked down and saw I had a large cut across my chest. Thanks to my ribs I wasn't dead. I wasn't expecting him to change up his strike pattern suddenly. That was way too quick for a human action but I knew Curly wasn't a ghoul. So how did he do that? Breathing was starting to get harder. My vision was starting to blur in the corners. Alright, injury was worse than I thought. That just meant I had to finish this faster.

I saw Curly run at me again I went to run at him when he suddenly dropped to the ground. Before I could react I saw the lance flying at me and pierce my stomach along with knocking my mask off of my face. I heard the lance also pierce the wall behind me and my mask hit the ground.

I attempted to push off the wall with my koukaku but I couldn't get my leverage. My vision was starting to get really blurry now. No. Needed to focus. Needed to protect Emily. Needed to protect Amanda. I felt new pain, not from my cut chest or my pierce gut but from my lower back. It started to burn, like red hot coals were put just underneath my skin. I couldn't help but let out a scream of pure pain.

Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. I thrashed against the wall. Against the lance. I didn't care I was spilling more of my blood on the ground. I just wanted the burning to stop. I felt the skin split from the small of my back, blood running down. Something pushed against the wall and I landed on the ground, in a pool of my own blood, my body not responding to my orders. At least the burning was gone though the lance was flung out of the wall.

Finally I got my body to respond as I finally as I got on my hands and knees. I looked in my blood and saw the deep cut across my chest. I noticed the hole in my gut My intestines clearly torn apart. I would live though. I would eat and it would heal. Then I saw my eyes. My black and blue eyes. I wonder why my kakugan was blue instead of red. Was it from Black Hat? Did it matter?

Then I felt it. I moved the organ into my view, though it felt odd to move. I saw a blue muscular tail behind me. Only one this time? Shame. Though I still had my torn up koukaku now. Ah, it makes sense now. "I see how it works." I didn't hear Emily or Amanda respond but that's okay. It made sense now. "Pain."

I heard some shuffling in a bit away from me. I saw Curly and Spiky looking at me. Their eyes going wide when I look at them. I wonder why? Was it from me my rinkaku or my eyes being blue? That didn't matter. I figured out how to release my rinkaku. "Pain is the key. When I hurt then I can use it. It was right in front of me then entire time!" I stood up, my legs wanted to give out but I didn't let them. No this was too good. "The key is pain. The more I hurt the more tails I can use." I smiled at the Curly and Spiky. "Thank you for the key, I would let you live but it will be too much fun to not rip you apart." I saw Curly and Spiky raise their weapons to fight me. Silly. They can't kill me. Not when I have the key.

Spiky took off at me with a run again. It took him forever to finally reach me. I dodged his thrust again and grabbed his lance. I pulled it and freed it from his hands. I saw him stumble forward, ah silly. I moved my rinkaku and wrapped it around his arm. I swung his spear like a bat, I liked the weight of it. I saw Curly coming at me from behind, that's no fun. I turned around and swung the lance at him. I saw him raise his blade in defense but it knocked him to the ground, bouncing away from us.

"That was fun." I felt something pat my rinkaku. I turned around and saw Spiky punching my rinkaku with his free arm. "That's not nice. Time out for you!" I squeezed down with my rinkaku. I heard Spiky scream in pain. "That's what you get for being mean." I felt liquid on my rinkaku. I let go of spiky and saw his arm was now a mangled mess of flesh and bone. That not fun. He broke too easily. I sent my rinkaku through Spiky's chest, making sure to miss his heart. It was too tasty to destroy. I heard Spiky gargle a bit as I removed my rinkaku before he dropped to the ground not moving.

I heard a clicking from something behind and felt something annoying cut into, but not through, my rinkaku. I looked back and saw Curly holding his sword. That's what was annoying. I whipped Curly away. It was fascinating to see him roll on the ground so far. I was about to whip him again when I felt something annoying again. I looked at the sword and moved my rinkaku so I could grab it. I pulled out the sword and saw it was green, it was a nice green. Even with the sword removed I could still feel the annoying spot where it was on my rinkaku. I looked over to Curly to see that he was still on the ground. He was being mean. I walked over to him and started to kick him.

"Get up. You're being mean. I want to to roll more." Curly only groaned. Now I was angry. If Curly didn't want to play anymore then fine. I was going to be mean right back at him. I raised the sword and slammed it down on his arm. I felt the sword slice through muscle and bone with little effort. Curly sat up and start to scream. I saw him reach to where I cut him and held the stump that was the rest of his arm. I looked down and saw Curly's arm on the ground. I picked it up and held it out to him. "Need a hand?" I could help but laugh at my wonderful joke. I then noticed that Curly wasn't laughing at my joke. That's mean. It was a funny joke but he seemed to care more about himself. Guess I broke him. I swung the sword at his neck and felt a little the blade get stuck halfway through his neck.

I frowned. I saw Curly's eyes roll up into the back of his head as his body went limp. No! I want his head to come off! I pull the blade out and was surprised when I felt a spray of warm liquid on me. Good job Curly! I heard a dull thump as Curly hit the ground. That was boring. Though the blood reminded me. I was really hungry. I went over to Curly and started to tear into his body.

It honestly didn't taste the best. Makes sense because Curly wasn't that much fun. Maybe Spiky will be more tasty. I looked over to Spiky and saw two girls over by him. One looked really hurt and the other was staring at me, her eyes locked on me. Why were they eating Spiky? Spiky is mine! I wanted to run over and stop them but something reminded me that no, they are good girls. They need food. They can have Spiky. Curly was good for me. I'm not that hungry to eat two people. I turned back to Curly and started back on my food.

After finishing nearly cleaning Curly to the bone I looked back at the girls and saw that a decent amount of Spiky was gone. I walked over to the girls and started to study them. They were both very familiar to me. Especially the cute girl with the short dark blond hair. Maybe she was my girlfriend. But what about the other girl. She looked like she was hurt, even though she was healing. She had really long bright blond hair. She was also really cute. Was she my girlfriend? Wait, no. Maybe? I watched as the dark blond hair girl was staring at me, viciously? She held the long haired girl closer as in to protect her from me.

But I didn't want to play with these girls like I did with Spiky and Curly. Both of them made me want to kiss them. Wait if either one was my girlfriend then it be okay to kiss them, right? Of course it would but which one was? Well both of them were equally pretty so… The awake one. I'll try her.

As I got closer I saw the short hair girl put the long hair girl on the ground. She stood up and faced me. Her one eye was red while the other was normal. That was odd. She's unique. "Akatsuki, don't come closer." Akatsuki? Oh, that's right. That's me. I was Akatsuki. And she is… Emily! Right.

"Don't worry Emily. It's me." I saw Emily relax. She ran at me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt my kagune fade at the comfort. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I.. I was so scared." I felt my stomach feel really warm and solid. Emily must have felt something because she let go and looked down at my stomach. I followed her gaze and saw my stomach was being knitted back before our eyes. That's… weird. "Akatsuki, what's going on?" I simply poked my healing stomach. It felt normal.

"Don't know." I looked back to Emily and saw her look back at me. Her eyes were both light green with just the tiny hint of gray in them. It was beautiful. I saw Emily was going to say something and I focused on her lips. They were really pink. They looked really good. I grabbed Emily's shoulders and brought her face to mine and kissed her. I felt Emily stiffen before pushing me away, her face really red.

"Akatsuki!" I saw Emily was holding a hand up to her lips. I didn't understand.

"What?" I saw Emily look at me with some strange look in her eyes.

"Akatsuki, I'm your little sister remember?" Little sister? Was Emily my little sister? I remember the forest I was with her. I remember the labs. I remember… school. She was right! Emily was my sister, adopted, but still.

That's right. What the hell just happened? I just… lost… myself in the moment. I replayed what happened in my head. She's right. My head started to pound against my skull. Whatever the fuck just happened made my head hurt. I felt my eyes pulsing. My kakugan was still active? I let it fade and it relieved some of the pressure on my head. "Emily, let's get Amanda out of here. We can worry about facts later." I covered the right side of my face with my hand as we walked out of the warehouse. I knew it wouldn't help my headache but it was comforting. I saw Emily carrying Amanda with some difficulty.

I grabbed Great Protector and jumped back to the roof and replaced it in the case. After putting the case back on with the strap, I jumped back down next to the two girls. Emily would be too slow with Amanda. I walked over and grabbed Amanda's limp body from Emily. We had to get out of here before more ACG came. "Let go." I saw Emily nod before we took off.

* * *

It was now deep into the night before we came even close to the school. I finally was able to wrap my mind over what happened, at least the fighting part. I got lost in my instincts. Something akin to what happens to kakuja, but mine was simply a starting phase.

Like when a engine first starts it needs oil to flow into all of it before it's proper to run at high speeds. My body now was oiled and could run at max speeds. At least that was the theory in my head.

Carrying the Great Protector and Amanda after a fight like that had left my body highly unresponsive. While without a kagune out I healed faster it did not mean my muscles didn't feel fatigue.

And the fact that all three of us were covered in blood meant the means that we would be bypassing the checkpoint would be even more annoying, and possibly dangerous for us. We had to jump the wall the surrounded the school, only a ghoul could do it. The problem was that I didn't know for sure if I'd stay sane again or loose myself to instincts. Only one way to find out really.

I looked up to the wall separating the public sidewalk from the school grounds. I looked to Emily and saw her one eye was showing her kakugan. I saw her leap up and over the wall. I heard a soft clicking against the wall. It was safe. A system we put in when we use to hunt to know if something was safe to enter or not. I felt my eyes start to pulse again as my kakugan activated.

It didn't seem to be taken over by any more primal instincts. At least I won't be losing my mind everytime I use my kakugan, though I wonder if it's still blue. I made sure I had a good hold on the now fully healed and still sleeping Amanda. I leaped over the wall and landed with a small thump. I looked over to Emily and saw her staring at me. She gave me a small nod and took off toward the dorms.

We slipped into the dorms and saw that there was no one in the main entrance. Good. Hopefully everyone would be asleep and Emily could clean up Amanda while I clean up myself and meet back up in our room.

We made our way up the stair and into the hallway to our room. So far so good. We easily made it to our room. I slipped the ID card into the scanner and it went green. Emily opened the door so I could slip in. I walked into our room and Emily closed the door behind us. I heard Emily start to dig in the bags of our clothes. I didn't care what she picked out for us to wear. I was too tired to care. I slipped off the black case, the feeling of strap now not digging into me felt great.

I looked to the desk and saw the two files still there and the phone. I saw a green light flash on the phone for a second before stopping. I stared at the phone and saw it flash again. Probably someone leaving a message. That could be checked later. Cleaning up was more important. "I have our clothes ready." I turned to Emily and saw that she had three sets of PJ's one pink, one blue, and one purple.

"Right, you take Amanda and clean her up." I went to hand Amanda to Emily but she shook her head.

"Where are you going?" I looked at Emily like she was a little off.

"The guy's section to shower." I saw Emily shake her head.

"Too much possibility for you to be seen. Just come to the showers with us." I felt a small, barely noticeable, feeling of heat in my cheeks. "They have stalls after all, from what Amanda has told me." I saw Emily's face was slightly red. Why? "So we won't see each other." What's going on? "And even if we did we already know because when were children." Something was up with Emily.

Whatever was up though could wait. Main priority was to get all three of us cleaned up. Emily did make a good point. If I walked to the boy's hallway there was a greater chance of me getting caught. Why would Emily be able to plan this out, she can only do that if it's a battle plan, unless she's somehow thinking out us getting clean as a battle? "You're right." I saw Emily jump as I spoke.

"I'm what?" I could see that she confused.

"You are correct. It would present to many risks to go that distance." I locked eyes with Emily. "It will be safer to shower in the same area as you two." I walked to Amanda and picked her up. "Let's go." I saw Emily hesitate for a second before going to the door and opening it. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

I entered the room fully cleaned and in my blue pajamas that Emily picked out. I knew that Emily and Amanda were going to take longer, due to Emily having to wash both of them and with Amanda's long hair being matted with blood.

I at least I had time to review information other than the fight. My kakugan are back to their normal colour luckily. Guess my engine theory was incorrect. At least I had the key to using my rinkaku and that accelerated healing ability. Though the cost was quite high. From what I piece together from only one instance pain allows me to use my rinkaku but the amount of pain causes me to use all my brain functions solely to 'play' with the enemy until they were mean then I 'broke' them. And for me there was no transition. No switch in my mind telling me I was acting differently. I had to be careful. Though now that I was back to normal functioning I could still, for a lack of better words, feel my brain wanting to work differently. For me to act differently. It was like a very quiet whisper almost non-existent unless focused on an even then only barely heard.

That also leads me to the other function my brain left me at. Lust, which lead me to steal Emily's first kiss. Which could explain why she was acting differently around me. She probably feared that I would do something like that again, or possibly more.

My vision focused on a green light. The phone right. I guess Black Hat left another message for us. I picked up the phone and looked at the voice mail. There was one from Black Hat's number.

" _Well colour me impressed Blue."_ I could hear Black Hat laugh at his joke. One sentence and I hate my choice already. _"I didn't think that you'd lose against those two. I guess you're fight against Elizabeth was just a fluke."_

" _Call me Liz you asshole!"_ I could barely hear Liz in the background. Guess she knew what Black Hat was doing. No. It's a possibility that she didn't. She sounded quite far away. Too far to hear Black Hat's voice when speaking calmly.

" _Well, I congratulate you on impressing me. You figured out how to use you alternate kagune. You always said you wanted power and now you have easy access, all it costs is your sanity as you surely can tell. I've already fixed up your files for you, or would have if I didn't really think you'd impress me."_ I had access to the file ahead of a file already and didn't look at it. I could have had an upper hand on Black Hat, even a small one. This guy is like a chess prodigy. _"Hmm, well my coffee is done. Say hi to the One Eye Princess and The Angel for me."_ The message ended.

If I'm blue and Emily is the One Eye Princess, then Amanda had to be Angel. Guess that suited her ukaku decently well actually. I wanted to figure out how he knew Amanda's ukaku but he did and that's what mattered in the end.

I looked at the sole unopened file. Though I glanced at the other. I would burn it in the morning. Black Hat was giving us information so might as well as protect the source as long as it's useful. I refocused on the file that held our information. I grabbed it and moved to the bed closest to me. I sat down and opened the file. The front page was my basic physical profile with a little picture clipped to the top right corner. How cliche.

I turned the page. History. I knew my own history. Next page. Psychology/Combat. I would have turned the page but saw dates along with the word 'reanalyzed' near others. Might as well start from the top.

 _5/7/xx From our gather from the subject's previous history he is unlikely to cooperate willing like most subjects. He has a strong distaste for the ACG from Project Lightgiver, as subjects biological mother has taken in the offspring of the targets from Project Lightgiver, offspring of both are likely to become linked together in the future. Subject's father was killed during the operation and later given to the weaponization lab to be used *Article A-7-T for more information on aforementioned subject* Information and weapon could be used to throw off Subject 71 in future fights._

 _9/14/xx Subject was captured inside it's living quarters during Project Shadowpick. Subject put up massive resistant when ACG entered, showing combat knowledge of around B rank. Combat proficiency at B rank. Subject's ranks however gained one rank when subject 72 screamed. *For future reference if fighting subject 71 do NOT engage subject 72 in any combat form that will cause subject 71 to rank up.*_

 _1/5/xx Subject has escaped with Subject 72 from lab omega. Review of footage has shown that subject is still quite intelligent. Able to plan with only basic knowledge of environment. Was able to lead both itself and subject 72 out of omega lab and into the nearby forest._

 _Reanalyzed - Subject 71 has shown A ranked combat lethality when paired up with subject 72. Avoid fights with both subject 71 and subject 72 unless accompanied by two A rank agents at least. Otherwise orders are to retreat. Subjects 71 and 72 took out Ken Henderson, A rank, and Larry Yander, B rank, without any injury themselves._

 _1/9/xx - Subject 71 has fought with *Redacted* otherwise known as Elizabeth. Subject was able to in her own words "Kick my ass and almost gut me like a fucking fishy." The main reasoning is thought to be because Elizabeth endangered subject 72. Causing Subject 71 to rank up. Subject 71 was however disabled at the time by *Redacted* otherwise known as Mr. *Redacted* by cutting off subject 71's koukaku, aka The Shell as dubbed by *Redacted*. Subject then was able to bring out a second kagune implanted from experiment *Redacted*. Also effects from experiment *Redacted* could be seen. The activation of these caused subject 71 to rank up again to S rank. *For future reference when fighting subject 71 if subject's rinkaku, aka The Stinger as dubbed by *Redacted*, is to appear all agents under A rank are to flee. If the preceance of subject 72 is in the same area all agents under S rank are to flee battle. S rank agents will support each other until opportunity to flee is present or to hold out for *Redacted* if called upon.*_

I couldn't help but smirk. The ACG considered me an S rank threat if I release my rinkaku with Emily in the area. I needed an ego boost. So if I got it about right. I was B rank by myself, A rank with Emily or with rinkaku, and S rank with both Emily and rinkaku. Not bad for a fifteen year old who could lose it. I turned the page. Experiments.

 _Experiment 1 - *Redacted* - *Redacted* - Result: Failure_

 _Experiment 2 - Blue Cell - Insert RC cells into subject and see if body accepts new cells. Only change to cells are colour change. - Result: Success_

 _Experiment 3 - Degraded Cell - Insert RC cells that are poisoned and see if body accepts new cells. - Results: Failure_

 _Experiment 4 - Improved Cell - Insert RC cells that are slightly enhanced and see if body accepts new cells - Results: Failure_

 _Experiment 5 - *Redacted* - *Redacted* - Results: Failure_

 _Experiment 6 - *Redacted* - *Redacted* - Results: Failure_

 _Experiment 7 - *Redacted* - *Redacted* - Results: Success_

 _Experiment 8 - Advance Cell Regeneration - Improve existing cells to see if healing rates can be accelerated. - Results: Failure - Updated - Success_

 _Experiment 9 - *Redacted* - *Redacted* - Results: Unknown_

 _Experiment 10 - Implanted kakuhou - Implant rinkaku kakuhou into body of subject and add correct dosage of rinkaku RC cells - Results: Failure - Updated - Success_

 _Experiment 11 - *Redacted* - *Redacted* - Results: Failure_

 _Experiment 12 - *Redacted* - *Redacted* - Results: Success_

At least I now had some type of vague idea what they did to me. Though my eyes kept doing to experiment nine. What type of result is unknown? It didn't matter. No amount of thinking would give me a clue. I turned the next page. Physical profile for subject 72. I glanced at the picture and saw it was, no surprise, Emily. I went to read but I heard the door open. I closed the folder. I could read it later.

Emily walked in wearing the pink set of pajamas while holding Amanda, still sleeping, who had a purple pair on. I watched as Emily put Amanda down on one of the beds and sat at the end of it. She just sat there looking at the ground. What was with her? "Akatsuki." Okay. At least she was taking the initiation. "What is happening to you? You were so easily willing to kill that hotel owner then at that warehouse." I saw her shudder, probably in fear.

I walked to the empty bed and laid down on it. The bedding supporting my weary body. It felt really comforting as I mulled over what I could even say to Emily. "I do completely truthful, I don't fully know." Really I didn't.

Was it the stress from the constant running we had? But now that Amanda was captured I don't feel like even the city was safe. Was it from the ACG's experiments? From what I saw there was nothing about working on my brain or biochemistry of my brain. Though there was still a lot of unknown. It could be possible. Or could it be signs that I am going kakuja? The insanity could be signs of it quite easily. There was still too many unknowns to be completely sure.

I looked over to Emily and saw her staring at me. I could tell that me not knowing was unsettling to her. I knew that I was going to come up with some plan to delay telling her but after the today's events I just didn't have any energy to think of something that complex. I got off the bed, even though my body told me not to. "Get some sleep Emily." I patted the bed.

"But, where are you going to sleep?" I made a vague gesture towards the desk.

"I'll just sleep in the chair."

"But you have to be tired from everything today." I walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. "I'll sleep in the chair." I put my arms on the desk and put my head on my arms. Emily, I have decided to ignore you. I closed my eyes and felt my body start to get heavy. "Meany." I heard the bed closest to me squeak as Emily went into the bed. "Good night Akatsuki."

"Good night Emily." Because tomorrow we are going to start my normal everyday life before we were captured. I just hope that both of Emily and Amanda to allow our lives to be like before, though something told me that because of today nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

 _So, with this chapter there is going to be a new poll up. The pairing poll. Who should be paired to be with Akatsuki, or no one at all. It will be on my profile page if anyone wishes to vote._

 _So far the choices are Emily and Amanda. If you think that someone else should be in the poll or some reason please let me know and I'll add them to the poll._

 _And the end result WILL have major impacts to the overall story_

* * *

 _If you have any suggestions on what Akatsuki should do in his time in Japan make sure to send me a message so I can review and insert it into the story if it can work._

* * *

Next chapter - Not the Only One


	5. Chapter 5 - Not the Only One

Corrupt Mixture

Chapter 5 - Not the Only One

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way

* * *

My entire body felt stiff. I opened my eyes and saw wood. Why? I leaned up and noticed I was in a chair. Right. Amanda and Emily took the beds and I took the chair like some nice guy. I stood up and felt my muscles attempt to refuse to move. Today was going to be fun dealing with my body like this.

I glanced around the room and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. I focused on the beds and saw that both beds were still occupied with the girls. Guess yesterday was really a lot for both of them. Hell, it was a lot for me to. I sunk back into the chair. I moved my hand into my vision and studied it.

Just what the hell am I? Even who am I was a valid question. Am I Akatsuki Seto, the only student of our school to skip a grade, or am I Blue, the insane ghoul with two kugane? Am I even a ghoul anymore or am I a monster that was only similar to ghouls? I couldn't answer either question absolutely.

I glanced at the phone on the desk and grabbed it. I check the screen and saw it was four twenty seven in the morning. I probably should get more sleep but my thinking had shredded any chance for that. I should take a walk. Get some fresh air. I got up and walked to the bag of clothes. I looked inside and saw on top was two outfits of our school, though they were messy probably from Emily's digging last night.

I pulled out my outfit pieces. The white undershirt along with the black gold trimmed blazer and black pants. The outfit was made out of quite high quality material, definitely not something you wear everyday unless you were of high status. Since I took a shower last night there was no need to shower again. And with the girls sleeping it was fine to change in the room. I slipped off the blue sleepwear and quickly put on the uniform.

With my clothes on I went to the desk and slipped the ID card and the phone into my pocket. Just because Black Hat left it didn't mean that it was useless. Plus I might be able to deconstruct some data on it too fine a little bit more about Black Hat, if he left any data on the phone. Knowing him if I found anything it would be something he'd want to find. That just made everything so much more annoying.

I walked to the door of the room. I opened the door and glanced at the two sleeping girls, I wonder if they'll be up by the time I get back. I stepped out of the room and closed the door. I tried the handle and felt the door stay closed. Knowing that the girls were safe I started to walk down the empty red hallway.

* * *

I stood in one of the fields of the school grounds near some ordinary tree. The sun was just starting to show its light. Why was I here? I was just walking and ended up here. Something was telling me that this was an important spot to me but I couldn't remember anything happening here. I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned around saw Amanda, now dressed in her uniform.

She didn't say anything as she walked up to me. I kept my eyes locked on her as she stepped within only a few inches of me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Thank you for saving me Aka." The hug felt, right? Maybe. Though am I feeling that because I cared for Amanda? Or was it because of the mental effects from the experiments?

"You would have done the same if it was me or Emily." I was waiting for Amanda to let go but it seemed like she was quite comfortable hugging me. While it was nice it was starting to annoy me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and separated us. I could see that Amanda was a little hurt by it. I check the phone. Five o four. "You should go back and get more sleep." I put the phone away and looked to Amanda and saw a defiant look on her face.

"What about you? I might have been drifting in and out of consciousness but I still remember you were really hurt." There was only concern in her words. I haven't really spent that much time around Amanda recently but she was really different from what I remember.

From what I could remember Amanda wouldn't thank me for saving her, she would thank Emily and tell Emily that she appreciated my assistance. She would never straight out thank me for something because she saw me as an enemy of a sort I guess. At least that was the Amanda of old. This new Amanda seemed a lot more caring for me. That makes me wonder if she kept up her act of being a nice, shy girl? Maybe she swapped around the way she acted being nice to be and mean to others? Guess I would see later on today when classes started and how Amanda reacted to people.

"I'm already healed. The rinkaku cells made sure of that." Not entirely true but not exactly false. Not that I didn't trust Amanda but it's just better overall if people didn't know of how my healing worked. That of course meant that I needed to test my healing itself, though I could do that later when I wasn't around Emily and Amanda.

"Right." I could hear Amanda's tone start getting downcast. Maybe at being reminded that I was no longer normal, I was an artificial chimera. Probably the only one in existence so far. That was humourous. An American ghoul, a one eyed ghoul, and an artificial chimera what a combo. Though that does make me question Emily's background. I knew she didn't come from Japan by her lack of knowing Japanese. Though it was easy to tell that she was obviously she was not American or European. I shook it off, it didn't matter. I should focus on Amanda for now.

"What about you?" I focused on Amanda and saw her face flush a little.

"W.. What do you mean?"

"Your injuries." I watched as Amanda found the ground very interesting. Did she really get flustered so easily? The last memory I have of Amanda was her getting into an argument with me over something little, so little that I couldn't really even remember what it was. What happened that changed her so much?

"It still hurts quite a bit but I'm not bleeding anymore. I just need to be careful for the next few days." That made sense. Amanda didn't have neither the rinkaku healing ability or that odd healing that I had when I wasn't using any kagune. At least I got something out of the experiments. Though I still had to test out how the healing worked.

That could wait until after classes today. That way if something went wrong and I actually got hurt then there was no worry, as the rinkaku cells would heal me by the next morning. Thinking about it it was odd that the ACG would actually experiment with making a ghoul of all things heal faster. If I were in their shoes then I'd make experiments that would slow down the healing.

"Ka. Aka." I felt reality shift back into view and saw Amanda standing before me. The rising sun making Amanda glow with an unearthly glow. Again I felt my face burn a little. I really needed to get my memories back.

"What is it?"

"We should go back to our rooms. I have to grab my backpack and your's and Emily's backpack to now that I think about it." That was true. We didn't come with any backpacks and that would be needed with how many textbooks the teachers loved to pile on us. Plus I should be in the room for when Emily woke up.

"Right." I started to make my way back toward the dorm. I heard Amanda walking slightly behind me. Something was telling me that even though this was the first day of classes for Emily and myself it was also going to be a very long day.

* * *

Amanda and I split when we got to her room as it was closer to the entrance than mine. Leaving me to walk down the rest of the red empty hallway opened the door to our room and saw Emily sitting on the bed, already in her uniform. She glance at me and got off the bed. "Where were you?" I went to the desk and sat down in the chair. I felt like teasing Emily a little.

"Good morning to you to." I went into my pocket and grabbed the phone and checked the time. Classes started in half an hour. I pocketed the phone and looked up. I saw Emily was back to sitting on the bed, her cheeks puffed up. "I went out for a little walk. I had too many things on my mind from yesterday."

"Akatsuki, I..." There was a knock on the door that cut off Emily. I glanced at the door then back to Emily. I saw that she had lost the will to finish what she was going to say.

"I'll get it." I walked over to the door and opened it and saw Amanda standing in the doorway, two backpacks in her in each hand and one on her back. She must have grabbed them all and rushed over here. I moved out of the way and let her inside. I saw both girls look at each other, no it was more of a glare.

Amanda went and sat down on the bed she slept in earlier, putting the backpacks in her hands on the ground. She then slipped her backpack straps off of her shoulders and stretched. I noticed that she intentionally pushed out her chest more than necessary. I averted my gaze to the desk and locked my eyes onto the file.

I wonder if Black Hat was going to replace the files again when we were in class. No. It's unlikely. He did the trick once and now that he knows that I know it he won't use the same method again. Unless it's been awhile and I forget about the method but then he'd have no way of knowing how long it would take for me to forget something. Unless he's been studying our habits for a long time. Though the file only reference interest in us after Emily came into our family so that was unlikely. But that was just what the file said. He could have been doing it off the record.

I felt a headache coming. I really needed to get my mind off of all this stuff for a bit. I reached into my pocket and checked the time. It was about ten minutes to class. I refocused on the two girls and saw Amanda doing something on her phone while Emily was playing around with a gun.

I did a double take. "Emily, where the hell did you get that?" I saw Emily jump and look at me wide eyed. I glanced to the gun and smiled nervously.

"Um, I picked it up when we were running from the warehouse." I vaguely noticed that Amanda was now paying attention to our conversation. "I thought it was a good idea to have a weapon like you do." I wanted to scold her but she was right to a degree. It was a good idea to have some type of weapon outside of our bodies and her idea was a lot easier to explain than a katana, until someone examined the bullets.

"Just make sure you hide it well. It would be difficult to explain why a student has a gun inside the school." I saw her nod and went back to studying the gun. I glanced at the time again and saw that it was six minutes until class. "Class is going to start in six minutes." I walked to Amanda. "Which one?"

"The left one." I grabbed the backpack on my left and opened it. The first thing I saw was a slip of paper with classes and room numbers written on it. I read over the paper and dug through the books. The schedule must be because I have this annoying amnesia. At least Mr. Rivington planned ahead on that one. I zipped up the bag and flung it over my shoulders. I walked to the black case and slipped it on to. I made my way to the door and looked back at the two girls. Both of them now had their backpacks on and we're looking at me.

I looked forward at the door and opened it. Something was off. I don't know what it was but something was telling that today was going to be annoying.

* * *

I stood outside of the my first classroom door. There was about a minute before class. I took a deep breath as the feeling of annoyance was building. I might as well get this over with. I opened the door and walked in the noisy classroom, careful to not hit the Great Protector's case on the doorframe.

I saw some, I guess they were classmates but I couldn't remember any of them, notice me and stop talking. Slowly more and more of them noticed me and the room got quieter until there wasn't even hushed whispers. I glanced around the room, looking at each individual person. I didn't recognize a single person but this was the right room number. I noticed that there was only one empty desk, must have been mine. I walked over, the room still quiet, and sat down, making sure to put down the case gently to not make it sound heavy. I had to make sure no idiot tried to pick it up and hurt themselves.

I heard the door open again. I looked up and saw an female adult walk in, probably the teacher. I watched as she checked a something on her wrist that was hidden from my view because of her sleeve. I didn't bother remembering anything else about her. Why should I? I just needed the information that she teached. Plus she was human. Why would I bother with a human when I already ate a bit ago. "Mr. Seto." I refocused on the world and saw the teacher was staring at me along with the entire class.

"What?"

"Please pay attention Mr. Seto." I could easily hear a condescending tone in her voice. "I was asking if you'd like to explain where you've been for the last few months." I didn't feel like answering her really but I had to give her something.

"I don't really remember. I got a head injury and have amnesia for this semester.." Not the best answer but it was something. I could see the teacher didn't really care about my answer.

"Right. Make sure that you study the previous material then. If you fall behind then it is your fault." Nice teacher.

* * *

The classes went by at a decent speed. Though I only understood about eighty percent of the them. None of the other teachers gave me any more problems than the first women. Which lead for the lunch break to come decently fast.

I got out of my seat, picking up my case, and walked to the door of the classroom. No one even bothered to look at me. At least people didn't bother me with my sudden reappearance, at least not directly.

I started to walk down the hallway. I didn't know where I wanted to go but I just wanted out of the classrooms. Away from all the people. I need time to think alone. I needed time to separate what I was thinking and what Blue was thinking. Maybe if I went back outside to that tree. That seemed like it would be a quiet place. With my location for the break set I made my way easily down the hall.

* * *

I leaned my back against the tree, making sure the Great Protector's case was near me. I didn't know what Black Hat's next move was but if he made an attack I'd be ready. I felt the sun's heat beating down on me, my black clothes absorbing extra heat and warming me up even more. It was uncomfortable but I wasn't going to unbutton my blazer for only a little relief. I closed my eyes and felt my body untense slightly. Now I could think clearly without any distractions, even if it was only for an hour.

First off let's start with the more immediate of the two girls, Emily. I needed to figure out how I felt specifically compared to how Blue felt. Facts are a good place to start. Emily is my adopted sister. She is the only known half-ghoul. She has average school intelligence getting mostly B's. Her main skill is planning out tactics pre-battle and for being able to communicate with a large multitude of people with ease. She is short being at 4' 8'', though that give her a huge boost to her charm and let's her get close to enemies without them suspecting her to be a threat. Now onto the hard part, subjective opinions.

She is obviously a very beautiful young women. There is no doubt about that. She is very gentle most of the time, at least when our lives aren't at risk. She didn't like ending human lives, something that I couldn't entirely agree with. Then there was the fact that in my mind that she really was just like a real sister to me. If she did want something between us could I overlook that? Would I even want to overlook it?

Then there is Amanda. Though the fact that the current Amanda was hugely different than the Amanda from my memories. The old Amanda was a master manipulator, myself being the only person to be able to fully see through her acts. Obviously she did not like the fact that I could see past it. Though after a few years of staying away from me she started to willing spend time around me, probably because it was the fact that I was the only one she could not manipulate and I was something different for her, a change of pace.

Though now she was different. She seemed much more pleasant to be around, not that I have been around her much recently. Maybe I should try to spend some more time around her and figure her out? Though with the knowledge that we might have dated before I lost my memory she might see that as me attempting to get us together. That would be problematic since I still don't know if I liked her before.

Though should I allow what I thought of before change how I react to things now? Maybe I should just cast aside the idea of getting my still lost memories back and instead relearn everything about Amanda. If I did that for Amanda could I do the same thing for Emily? Relearn everything about her? Wait, that's even assuming that Emily has any feelings for me that are more than just siblingship. I can't assume something like that, I need to have some type of evidence to prove that she has some type of romantic feelings for me.

However, all of that information I just used made it sound like I want to be in some type of relationship with either one of them. What if Blue was making all of these feelings for the two up and I was just going along with it? I didn't want to be used by some fake personality. No. I refused to be used by some fake self that Black Hat formed in my body. This would be my choice. My decision. Not Amanda's. Not Emily's. Not Blue's. Mine.

I heard the school bell in the distance. Lunch was over. My time alone was over. I had to get this day over with so I can figure out all these complex ideas.

* * *

Classes for the rest of the day went by without any real problems. Teachers had similar responses to my disappearances as my morning teachers. Students barely paid attention to me, if any, Not that I had any problem with that, it made it easier to keep what actually happened from others. Not that I'd have any trouble. Human's were so willing to believe the first thing that you tell them without a second thought. How nice it must be to be able to have such ignorance in your life. Not worrying that the next time you eat that you might be caught. Tortured. Killed. Just for trying to continue existing. And human's say that they have hard lives.

I refocused on the world around me. The emptying classroom. The sun that was only starting to move to set. I stood up picking up my backpack and slipping it on before grabbing the Black Case and slipping the strap over my shoulder, wincing slightly as I felt the familiar pain of the strap dig into my shoulder. I walked to the door of the classroom and exited, slightly behind the other students. "Aka!" I turned my head toward the only person willing to call me that.

"Yes Amanda?" I could feel multiple eyes lock on us. Probably students interested in what either about Amanda or myself but where too nervous to actually ask us anything. Annoying humans.

"Can I walk with you to the dorm?" I analyzed her. She held her hands in front of her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, cheeks slightly flushed, unwilling to make eye contact for long than a few milliseconds. Obviously nervous about asking me. Why though? Didn't say that we went on three dates before the ACG kidnapped us? Maybe she was always nervous about asking me stuff like this and with my missing memory I'm just not use to the new Amanda being bashful.

"Sure." This would be a good opportunity to see what the new Amanda was like. I shifted the strap of the black case and motioned for her to follow me with my head. I started to walk down the hallway, people moving out of the way for me making the journey easier. I noticed Amanda was always in step with me. Always right next to me.

It didn't take us long to get outside of the castle-like school. The grounds were filled with similar black and gold colour as students walked either out of the grounds or toward the dorms. I was about to start to walk with the flood of humans before I felt my blazer being tugged on from the side. I looked over and saw Amanda with a determined look in her eye. "Aka. Please follow me." I gave her a small nod and felt her pull me along, across the sea of students. I could see some students briefly get annoyed at us before seeing who it was and averting their eyes. No doubt rumors were flying that Emily and I were back and some human with too much time on their hands thought of some absurd theory of why we were missing for so long.

After a couple of minutes of Amanda pulling me we ended up in a familiar spot. The same spot I had ended up in the early morning. Amanda let go of my blazer and she ran ahead. Throwing her backpack against the tree. I watched it hit the tree and bounce slightly before falling to the ground. She started to spin and laugh. "It feels great to be here again." She stopped spinning and looked at me. I could tell she was sad that I wasn't enjoying this as much as her. "You.. you don't remember this spot do you?"

I looked around the area. I had to admit this spot did seem familiar to me, like something important happened here. No. Something important did happen here. Something that defined the future of my life. "The first." I refocused on Amanda. I could see her cheeks were bright red. "We had our first kiss here." Was that it? I guess that would fit on why I thought this place was so important. "Do you remember?" I could see that easily that Amanda really wanted me to remember this. I closed my eyes and concentrated on some type of event like that happening.

Nothing. The recent past was still blank to me. I shook my head. "I can't remember." It was easy to read the hurt on her face. Was this really the same Amanda that I knew? The one that was the princess of the school? The one that could manipulate nearly any person? Amanda slowly walked to the tree and sat down next to her backpack. Her knees pulled to her head. She was probably crying.

I slid the black case from my shoulder and gently set it on the ground. I then slid my backpack off next and placed it ontop of the case. I walked as quietly as I could toward the tree. I got right in front of Amanda and kneeled down. I saw her look up, tears stained her face. She was crying. Was something like that really so important to her? At least she could remember the kiss. Well if it was so important to her maybe another kiss would make it better? I started to lean forward. Amanda's eyes closed as did my own as I felt our lips press together.

I moved back a second later. What was that? Was that Blue messing with my thoughts again? I wanted to jerk back to start to tear at my head but I needed to stay calm. If I started to freak out after kissing her then Amanda would think my reaction is because of her. I slowly stood up and walked back to my backpack and the black case. I slid the backpack on and then the black case on.

I looked back to Amanda and saw that she was still sitting against the tree, her eyes wide open staring at me. "Aka…" I could tell she wanted to say more but didn't know the words.

"I figured having some type of memory was better than having none of us kissing. It might not be the first but if I can figure out all of this stuff then it won't be the last." I had no idea where I got such a line from, it felt like I was pulling it from thin air on a whim. Was that Blue again? I gave her a half-hearted wave and started to make my way toward the dorm building.

* * *

It had been three months since I kissed Amanda. Absolutely nothing has happened since then. Not that I'm complaining. Honestly it felt good just being able to get into a normal cycle of being a fake human. Go to class, go the dorm, do homework, talk with Emily and Amanda, then sleep and repeat.

Amanda hasn't made any moves since that day at the tree. We've kept it a secret from Emily. Not that we agreed to hide it but I guess it just felt more natural for her to not to know. Though after spending time with Amanda I now knew that she hasn't changed that much, only to me. To others she was still manipulating and ice cold to others. She got her way even if it trampled on others.

Emily has changed a bit but not that much. She was a lot more confident without being around me now. She spent some time around that human Hannah and even had her over once or twice. I made sure to stay as far away from the dorms during that time. From what I could tell Hannah was just like Emily, kind, very innocent, and unwilling to hurt others unless absolutely needed. Wanting to talk things over and willing to take a small lost and have no violence.

I made zero progress on finding my missing memories. I don't know why I was able to get so much of it back but now I couldn't unlock the last year. Though it matched my progress on figuring out Blue's influence on me. It seemed like Blue and myself are too integrated for me to notice any changes until after I've done the actions. I've also gained absolutely no control over my ability to, as Emily dubbed it, go bluezerker. Curse her stupid child-like innocence for making me accept that was the name we called it. Even using the rinkaku by itself was beyond me.

Though that was during the time spent in with classes, which I ended up as top of that class again. Now that classes have ended and summer is going to start I could spend my day from dawn to dusk trying to gain even a little control over this experimental body of mine.

I refocused on the ceiling of the dorm room from my bed. I wanted to leave our room but was barred from leaving by both Emily and Amanda because I over exhausted myself.

If it was just Emily I'd just push her out of the way but Amanda, even by herself, would have no problem wiping the floor with me with her kagune. Unlike me who had to have special circumstances Amanda was easily A-rank perhaps even S-rank. There was no way that I physically stop her with raw power if push came to shove. Then if I tried to use some type of mental trick Emily would catch it. They were the perfect pair to stop me from doing anything.

I looked over to the other bed and saw Emily laying on her back, holding the phone above her. She was probably playing the mobile game that Hannah got her addicted to. I didn't really know what it was about and didn't really care. Seeing Emily was completely focused in her game, perhaps I could use this as a chance to escape. Amanda was in her room and it was only the start of night. There was still plenty of time for me to train before I needed sleep.

I quietly got off of my bed and felt my feet touch the ground when the phone suddenly rang. I watched as Emily dropped the phone and fell right onto her face. She let out a little squeak from surprise and gave the phone as much of a glare as she could. I shook my head at her and walked over to her bed. I picked up the phone and looked at the number that was calling it.

It was a out of country number. Though the number seemed slightly familiar to me. My curiosity getting the better of me I clicked the answer button. I lifted the phone to my ear. "Hello."

*Akatsuki?* Japanese? From a women on the other end?

*Yes, this is Akatsuki. Who is this?*

*This is your aunt.* I felt my heart skip a beat. Aunt? Didn't she drop out of contact a few weeks after dad died? We assumed she died. We had to since she lived in Japan where the CCG have a lot of control and auntie was one of the better known ghouls in the districts.

*How do I know it's really you?* I heard her snicker.

*Just like you to be suspicious of me.* I heard her sigh, it sounded quite solemn but also held a slight spark of life deep inside. Just like she would do. *Well I know Akemi took in took in a girl about your age a few years after you left Japan.*

*What else?*

*Annoying brat. That girl, I forgot her name, she's a half ghoul.* That clenched it. This women on the other line knew my mother's name, knew that we took in Emily, and knew that Emily was a one eyed ghoul. There was no doubt that this woman was my aunt. The ACG wouldn't have my mother's name since to them she was just a monster. Mixed with the other information she wasn't just some random non-ACG person who knew our mother.

*Her name is Emily.* I saw Emily stare at me as I said her name.

*So you believe me?*

*Yes, I believe you are my aunt.* I saw Emily's eyes go wide and her mouth fall open. Multiple question hit me right away. *Why did you drop out of contact? How did you get this number?* Those where the two most important questions, I needed to limit myself to not overwhelm her. She was never that good with conversations, just like me.

*I dropped out because, well, I got a job. I haven't really had much time for myself and then when I did have time when I called no one picked up. After a year or so I gave up.* I could hear her voice was laced with guilt. *The way I got this number was a bit odd. I woke up one day and someone left a message on the phone at my work. It was in english and was hard to translate but I got it with some help from Kaneki.* Who was Kaneki? That didn't matter. *The message told me to call this number to be reunited with someone I've lost.*

I was about to reply but I heard slammed on the door to our room. "Aka! Emily! Open this door now!" I was surprised at how loud Amanda was yelling.

*Akatsuki, who is yelling?*

*Hold on.* I put the phone down on my bed and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Amanda standing there, her uniform ruffled and her hair a mess. Did she get in a fight? Amanda shoved herself past me, slamming our door in the process, and walked into our room. She locked eyes with me and held something out to me. It was an envelope with my name along with Emily's and Amanda's.

"I found this in my room." I opened it up and saw three tickets for a round trip to Japan for tomorrow. How the hell? I saw a black ink spot on the bottom of the envelope. I looked closer and noticed that it wasn't a ink splot but an image of a black top hat. I felt my legs want to give out.

Just how many steps ahead is Black Hat? How had he planned this so accurately? There was no way for him to have prepared the tickets and plant them in Amanda's room within the time for him to figure out that my aunt called, even if he was tracking the phone's ingoing and outgoing communications. "Aka, it's Black Hat. There is no question about it. Now tell me why he gave us three tickets to Japan of all places?" I took a few deep breaths. I needed to calm myself.

"My aunt just called."

"You have an aunt?"

"I thought she had died a few weeks after my dad." I could feel the room go a bit darker at the mention of that. "But I guess she is alive and still in Japan. I guess this is Black Hat's way of saying that we should go and give her a visit." I saw Amanda and Emily was worried about what I was saying.

"Aka, is that really a good idea? I mean Black Hat seems like he wants us to go to Japan. Wouldn't that be walking right into his trap?" Was that really walking into Black Hat's trap? I know that he wants to watch my growth and see me become a real challenge for him. So he wouldn't do anything that would lead me to my death directly or set me against impossible odds.

"It will be safe enough. Black Hat want a strong enemy in the future so he is trying to groom me into a strong fighter. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." I handed the tickets to Amanda and walked back to my bed and picked up the phone. *Are you there?*

*I am. What happened?* I glanced at the tickets in Amanda's hand.

*We got an unexpected delivery from someone. Three round trip tickets to Japan.*

*Too convenient.*

*No kidding. However, I know the man who sent them won't let any harm come to us not.* Not until I get strong enough to be a proper fight for him. Though I knew I couldn't tell her that. *With that in mind, are you up for seeing your nephew?* The line was silent for a few seconds.

*Yes. I would like that.* I could hear material being moved around on her side. *From what you said there will be three of you coming, correct?*

*Yes, Emily, myself and Amanda.*

*Amanda?*

*She's a close friend. I'll explain more once we get there. It will make everything easier.*

*I see. I'll have to arrange some time off of work but I'm sure once I explain I can get it off easily. I have to go. Call me when you know the airport you'll be at.* With that she cut the line. That was just like her.

I looked to the two girls in the room. Amanda had a confused look on her face, she didn't know any japanese so she had no idea what I was say. Emily on the other hand seemed to understand everything. I walked over the desk and put the phone on it. I turned to the girls. "We'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow." I saw Emily nod. Amanda gave me a ridiculous look.

"What you just assume I'm going with you two?" I shrugged.

"Fine. Don't come." I saw Amanda go wide eyed at my words. I saw her instantly lose all her previous fight.

"I'll come. I just need to talk to daddy." I saw her walk to our door and open it. She walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Emily was giving me a look like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" I sat down on the chair at the desk.

"Yes. Like I said Black Hat will not do something that will directly get us hurt or killed unless we make a mistake." I took the phone in my hand and looked at the time. Almost midnight. "We should get to sleep." I saw Emily nod as I put the phone back on the desk.

"I'll pack our clothes for the trip."

I gave Emily a nod as I stood up and walked over to the bed and layed down, not bothering to change out of my clothes since we didn't have to worry about school.

* * *

My eyes opened as I heard the phone's alarm go off. I forgot to turn it off from school. Guess even I forget about some small things once in awhile. I got up and walked to the desk. I turned off the alarm. I wanted to get more sleep but I needed to make the plans for our trip.

The only problem being that Amanda took the tickets with her and I couldn't remember what airport it said that we should go to. That was a whole set of problems. All major airports in the USA had RC scanners set at all terminals. There was practically no way to get into a plane without setting off one of those scanners. Maybe the ability to get onto the plane itself is a test from Black Hat to test how I would think my way around the scanners.

Although the technology is pretty much foolproof as the government a lot of funding into it. There would be no real way to deactivate the scanners either as there would be security personnel watching cameras. They might also have subsystems set to reactivate them if they get turned off for any reason. Any information on those would probably be kept secret to so no easy online search to find the answer.

Maybe we could use some type of persuasion tactic to avoid having to go through it. Trying to bribe any of the personal is pretty much a crapshoot, it could backfire way too easily. We don't really have the ability to make up a sob story to avoid the scanners as it was simply walking through it, thus any reason sad reason we could muster would probably fail.

I was getting nowhere with trying to get past these scanners. Maybe showering and getting new clothes on would clear my mind a bit.

With that set in my mind I grabbed my keycard from the desk then walked the closest and pulled out a simple dark blue shirt and black pants. I guess these clothes went together? I wouldn't know, Emily had made a bunch of sets of clothes for me to wear of off days that she said matched each other. With my clothes in hand I made my way out of the room as quietly as I could.

* * *

After I finished my shower I made my way back to the room. The halls that are usually filled with a few students were now dead quiet. Most students didn't stay on the school grounds over summer break. It made sense since most, if not all, had families in other places.

Unfortunately nothing had come to mind to get us past those scanners, at least nothing we could pull off. I got to the room and slid my keycard through the scanner. I watched the light go from red to green. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. I entered the room and saw that Emily was sitting on her bed, now in a red tank top and and black shorts, and Amanda sitting on my bed, who was in a white sundress with a matching hat. I saw the two girls look at me at the same time.

"Aka, we have a slight problem."

"If it's about the scanners then I'm still thinking about how to get past them." I saw Amanda shake her head.

"No, I don't think we need to worry about that." What was Amanda talking about? Why would we not need to worry abou the scanner? "I looked at the tickets closer and noticed something about them. They aren't for any major airports." What did she mean not for any major airports? "From what I can tell it's a local airport."

"That gives out tickets?" I saw Amanda shrug.

"I guess big enough to use tickets but if I'm right and it's a local airport then they wouldn't have received funding for scanners."

"Which would make it a perfect way for us to travel." Even though I hated Black Hat and would kill him in a heartbeat I had to admit that he came up with a good idea for us being able to travel by air. "Do you know where it is?" I saw Amanda shake her head.

"No, but I daddy said that he was going to set up a car and driver to get us there." That made getting there easier. I saw her take out her phone and put it back just as fast. "The car should be here by now. You have everything packed?" I glanced at the bags that we had from our shopping trip. I walked to them and peaked inside. Multiple sets of clothes were neatly folded inside.

"Yes." I picked up the bag of clothes. Glancing around the room I saw Emily was now off the bed and holding the metal case that held our money. I glanced over to Amanda and saw her holding a black suitcase. I looked around the room and saw the Great Protector's case. I grabbed it and put the strap over my head. I felt usual sensation of the strap digging into my shoulder. "Let's go." I walked to the door of the room. I heard the two girls following behind me.

* * *

I looked at the airfield as the exited the car that took us here left. It was quite large, nothing like a major airport, but impressive none the less. There was a high metal fence around the takeoff pads and hangers and from the looks of the blue jackets some minor security. I looked toward the main building and saw it was a large brick building, most likely having a door on the inside that would allow us to the other side of the fence.

I looked over to Emily and saw that saw was very close to me, almost touching me. She seems even more clingy than usual since we got out of the death scenario. I need to correct that soon. I glanced to my other side and saw Amanda was standing tall close to me but also at a respectable distance. I could tell that she was somewhat nervous but she was putting on a decently calm face.

I started forward toward the main building. The girls sticking close to me. I opened the door to the building and saw the brick exterior was just as noticeable on the inside. There were a few folding chairs set up in front of a tv that was turned to some news channel. There was a counter with a fat, black haired woman that had a white version of the outfit the men from earlier. She looked up at us from a magazine she was reading. "Are you kids lost?." I glanced at Emily. I saw her nod and take a deep breath then walk to the counter.

For conversations we all prefer Emily to go first. She was the gentle approach. Like knocking on a locked door and asking for the person to unlock it. If Emily's tactics didn't work Amanda would be focusing on the conversation, looking for small tells to use against the person. She's more akin to trying to pick lock a locked door with someone on the other side. If done right it can the door can be opened without anyone the wiser, but if they figure it out then there would be trouble. Then me as the last resort. I'm like taking a sledgehammer to a locked door. You're going to know what's going to happen but there isn't much one can do to stop the door from opening. The brute force method. But there are a lot of hassles that go along with that that we all agreed that we want to avoid unless absolutely necessary.

"Um, no Miss. We are here to take a flight. We have tickets." I saw Emily look back to me. Realizing what she wanted I pulled out the tickets. I walked up the counter and put the tickets on the counter and walked backward a bit, standing next to Amanda. The women at the counter picked up the tickets and started to study them.

After a few minutes the women put the tickets down and slid them back to Emily. "Alright. Go to hangar four. Mr. Ryan Michael will be your pilot." I saw her look at Emily and Amanda. "Be a bit careful girls. He's a bit hot blooded still." I felt Amanda grab my arm.

"I'm sure Aka will be able to protect us." I saw the women give me a once over. I could tell that she was skeptical of my ability. Not that it really mattered what she thought. It doesn't matter how strong a human was any of us could easily kill them. Though Amanda's acting was great.

"Right. I'm sure he'll keep Ryan off of you two." I saw her vaguely gesture toward the back door. "Go head. He'll be waiting."

"Thank you." Emily walked back to us and smile. "That was fun."

"Let's go." I walked forward, toward the door. I didn't even bother checking if Amanda and Emily was following, I knew they were at this point.

We went through the door on the airfield. I saw multiple hangars, about fifteen or sixteen in total. Now that I looked each hangar had a large white number on it in white paint. After passing one through three we arrived at hangar four. The large doors were open showing a semi-large white plane. It looked quite new, almost like it was never flown before.

We walked into the hangar and looked around. I didn't see or hear anyone around. I glanced back at the girls. "Find anyone?" I saw both Emily and Amanda shake their heads. I couldn't help but frown a little. Could actually be a trap? I heard something fall on the ground near the plane. I looked toward the sound and saw a young man with brown spiky hair and a brown leather flight jacket open showing a white shirt along with jeans. I looked to the ground and saw that he dropped a can of pop.

I looked at his eyes and saw that they were focused past me. I watched as he ran a hand through his hair attempting to slick back the spiky hair. Then he strolled up to us with the utmost confidence, getting closer to Emily and Amanda than needed. I'd have to admit, if I was a human that he might be slightly intimidating. "Hello ladies." I saw him give me a brief glance then back to the girls. Guess he doesn't see me as a threat. "How may I help you." I looked back at the two girls. I could see Emily was slightly uncomfortable by how little distance in between her and Ryan was. Amanda on the other hand looked like she was going to have fun.

"You can do your job and take us to our destination." I saw her take a step back, making sure to bring Emily with her. "And also you could keep your distance from us I don't want to catch whatever disease you have making you drop your can suddenly." I saw Ryan was caught off guard for a second processing what she said. Amanda wasn't playing around. She really is going to verbally crush him.

"Yes, well I was just stunned by two beautiful girls walking in my hangar." The sadistic grin that Ryan somehow missed on Amanda's face only grew.

"That's why you dropped you can? How big of a pervert are you that you literally drop whatever you are holding when you see a girl?" I saw Ryan freeze at being called a pervert. I watched as Amanda held Emily closer to her. "Maybe we should get a different pilot. Our innocents might not make the flight if we are left alone with this monster of a pervert." I saw Ryan start to wave his hands.

"That's not what I meant!" Now Ryan will try backpedaling trying to save what little face he could. "I was just surprised that you two walked here. All I knew is that I was taking three people on a flight to Japan. The fact that you two are so cute is besides the point." He really didn't help himself there. And as fun as this was we needed to get going.

"Amanda that's enough." I saw Amanda pout at me. Ryan turned to me and gave me a both a look of relief and a look of hate.

"And who are you?" I adjusted the strap on the black case.

"I'm your third passenger. As your client I want to know how long until the plane is ready to go." I saw Ryan give me a look of hate.

"It's ready to take off whenever." I turned and started to make my way toward the plane.

"Good. Let's go." I didn't look back as I heard Ryan's heavy footsteps echo toward me. He grabbed me by the shoulder and forcibly made me turn around. I staggered slightly as he threw off my balance due to the black case's weight.

"We go when I say we go. My plane my rules." I glanced past him toward the girls. I saw Emily was slightly scared while Amanda gave me a shrug.

"How incorrect you are." I slid the black case off of my shoulder, making sure not to let it hit the ground hard. "First economically." I spun my arms around to get feeling back into my arm. "You are providing a service. Yes it is your right to refuse service yet I think the airfield would be upset with you losing three customers. Maybe even removing you. Then there is is the fact that we do not actually need you to fly us. I'm sure that there would be plenty of other pilots that are willing to fly two, as you put it, beautiful girls, and a guy. Then there is the last fact that no matter what you think I am better than you in everyway." I saw Ryan glare at me.

"The hell you are."

"I am smarter. Stronger. Braver. Anything you can do is simple compared to what I can do." I gestured towards the black case. "However, if you want to prove me wrong then pick up the case and put it over your shoulder like I did." I saw Ryan smirk. Obviously he didn't think the case weighed much. He gripped the strap and attempted to lift it. I saw the strap tighten against the weight but even as Ryan used to hands to attempt to even lift the case it didn't do more than move a few millimeters off the ground. After a few more tries he stopped.

"How the hell do you lift that? You look weaker than me." I walked to the case and lifted it up by the handle with ease.

"Looks are just that. They aren't reality." I walked to the stairs to enter the plane.

* * *

After nearly six stops to get fuel on our plane ride we finally got to Japan. Surprisingly Ryan was actually a extremely good pilot and quite professional when we actually got into the air. Though whenever we weren't in the air he constantly hit on girls, especially Emily and Amanda.

We stepped out of the plane onto the airfield of a decently active airport. We just had to get into the main lobby of the airport and she should be waiting for us since I called her at one of the fields we refueled at. "Just so you three know you have one month here before I come pick you guys up. Be here by noon or I will leave you here and it will be your own fault." I didn't respond as I kept walking away from the plane and toward the modern looking building.

After our short walk we entered the building. It was actually busy filled with multiple people all around. I looked around the area and felt more comfortable. I didn't know why but something about being back in Japan just seemed right to me. Though I shouldn't get distracted, I needed to find my aunt while not losing Amanda and Emily, especially Amanda. She didn't speak even a little japanese.

From what I remember she said that she would be near the entrance doors. I looked back at the girls and held out my hands. "Hold my hands so we don't get separated." I looked directly at Amanda. "Especially you." I saw Amanda nod. We started to make our way through the crowds, trying to disrupt the constant flow of people as little as possible.

After nearly five minutes of walking around I spotted her leaning against a wall. I started to pull the girls toward her. She looked a bit like mom did, though mom kept her hair tied in a ponytail from what I can remember while she kept her long black hair loose. She noticed the three of us walking towards her and stood up straight. I noticed that she was in a waitresses uniform. *Akatsuki, is that you?* I let go of the girls hands as she studied me.

*Yes it's me Irimi.* She gave me a short nod. I noticed that her eyes had slight tears in them.

*It's good to see you.*

*Yes it is.* I saw Irimi glance behind me. *Oh right. This is Emily.* I gestured toward Emily who waved.

*Hello Ms. Irimi.* I saw Irimi look surprised.

*She speaks japanese?* I couldn't help but smile at Irimi being surprised. From what mom told me it was rare for her to break out of her stoic face.

*Yes, Emily speaks japanese. She's learned it quickly even though she's not japanese.* I saw Irimi nod and look at Amanda.

*And you are?* Amanda glanced at her then back to me.

"What did she ask?"

"She asked what your name is."

"Oh, my name is Amanda." I saw Irimi look to me.

*Does she not speak japanese to?* I shook my head.

*No, she doesn't. Her name is Amanda.* I saw Irimi nod again. Even though I'd only been around Irimi for a few minutes I could tell that she was slightly annoyed that Amanda didn't speak japanese.

*Okay. Well I have a car waiting to take us to the store.*

*Store?* I watched Irimi start to walk to the doors of the airport.

*I'll tell you in the car.* I gave her a small nod and turned to Amanda. I could easily tell she was uncomfortable with not knowing what was going on.

"Irimi is taking us to a store in a car." I saw Amanda's body relax with knowing what is going on. We started to follow Irimi.

"Aka, you are teaching me japanese." I wanted to say no as I wanted to learn more about my aunt, why Black Hat willing sent us, and to train but the result of her learning even some of the basic vocab would only be helpful.

"Sure. When we finally get settled." I refocused on our surrounds and saw that we were in front of a black car with silver trim. I saw Irimi get into the driver's seat. I opened up the back seats and motioned for the girls to get in. Emily went in first and Amanda followed. I closed the door and opened up the passenger seat.

I felt the car's engine roar to as Irimi turned the key. We took off from the airport with moderate speed for the amount of traffic in the area. *So Akatsuki I think you should hear everything from after you left Japan.* I looked over to Irimi and saw her eyes locked onto the road.

*Okay.*

*Well once Sis left with you and your father I made a gang of ghouls named the Black Dobers.*

* * *

After nearly forty minutes of Irimi speaking about her past to us and us telling her a little about what happened to us recently, mostly after our experiments, we pulled to a stop. I looked out of the window and saw a coffee shop. A small chalk board had what the special was for the day. I looked around for a door but saw a long staircase that seemed to lead up to the entrance to the store. That was a little odd.

Irimi turned off the car and opened her door. I followed in suit and exited the car. I noticed Emily and Amanda did the same. Irimi started to walk up the stairs the three of us followed her. I didn't really know what was going on but I figured that Irimi knew what she was doing. She opened the door and held the door for us. *This is the store I work at. I have a shift until closing time. In the meantime you can talk with the others. I hope you don't mind.* I shook my head.

*It's fine. Emily and I can work with Amanda to help her understand a little bit of japanese while we wait.* I saw Irimi nod as she stepped inside the store. I walked in next and was surprised by how nice the store looked.

It had multiple tables with two or four chairs to a table, a few even having customers at them. The wall overlooking the street was made completely out of glass allowing for a great view. On the wall of the other side was a counter with what looked to be a sink and multiple sets of coffee cups. "Um, Aka, what's going on?" Right. Amadna.

"Irimi has to work a shift so we are going to wait here until she's done." I saw Amanda nod unsurely. She really was out of her element here. "Until it's over Emily and I am going to teach you a little japanese." Not that we could do much but something would be better than nothing. "Come on let's sit at a table and get comfortable." I noticed Irimi walked into the backroom, leaving us alone for who knows how long. We sat down at a table. Me on one side and the girls on the other. "Emily, let's start on the basics."

As Emily started to talk to Amanda an employee walk out of the back room caught my attention. A young guy, maybe a little older than me, with short black hair. However, what stood out the most was the eyepatch he was wearing over his right eye. I went to refocus on Emily's lesson but saw that she and Amanda were holding up a menu. I could barely hear them over the people speaking and the low voices they were using. That's fine if they could handle the lesson without me that would leave me to focus on other things.

Like what we were going to do for sleeping. Did Irimi have space for us wherever she lived for where we going to have to get a hotel room? Then there is also the fact that we need to exchange our currency to actually pay for anything.

I noticed both girls tense up suddenly. What was going on? I looked around and the only thing I saw different was the fact that the eyepatch employee was walking closer to us. Then the smell hit me. It smelt almost just like Emily, very sweet but with a hint of bitterness. It was the smell of a half ghoul. There was no doubt in my mind. It was only to easy to guess who it was.

I saw Emily start to shake. No that I could think bad of her for that. To suddenly get a smell giving the idea that you are not the only one of you out there. It must be a relief that Emily could find someone like her. I saw Emily and Amanda start to look around, I saw them both lock onto the eyepatch guy to. I saw Emily whip around. "Akatsuki, I want to meet him. Can I?" I glanced at the man again. He was washing some of the tables.

"Be careful." I saw Emily nod and watched as she got up and walked over to the guy. I kept an eye on the two of them. I didn't know how the guy was going to react with something like that being figured out but knowing Emily is the same should passify him, if he's the aggressive type.

I watched the two of them start to talk. But both of them stop talking suddenly. Meaning that they already hit a disagreement or that they had no idea what to say. I saw Emily glance pleadingly in my direction. I looked over to Amanda. "I'm going to go help Emily out okay?" Amanda, who seemed to be into this too, nodded to me.

I got out of my seat and walked over to Emily and the eyepatch guy. I saw both of them look at me. I saw the guy was nervous, whether it was me coming or what Emily said I have no idea. *Your a half, correct?* I wanted to keep this as ambiguous as possible. I saw the guy's one eye widen. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Emily was shaking her head.

*How did you figure that out?* I pointed toward Emily.

*You smell just like her.* I saw his one eye glance toward Emily then back to me. She waved a little to him. *She's also a half to so she wanted to meet you.* I could see that the guy was still a little nervous. *Right, my name is Seto Akatsuki and this is my little sister Seto Emily.* I pointed behind me toward Amanda. *And that's Rivington Amanda, though she doesn't speak japanese.* I saw his single eye glance to Amanda and go right back to me.

*I'm Kaneki Ken.*

*Kaneki where are you?* The three of us turned to a door with a sign saying employee only. I saw Irimi holding the door. She saw the three of us and I saw her sign lightly and mutter something to herself. She let the door close behind her as she made her way to us. She locked eyes with me.

*You figure him out?* I gave her a nod. *Then go to the backroom. Then we can explain everything without anyone overhearing.* I saw Kaneki get a little nervous.

*Is that alright?*

*It's fine, he's my nephew.* I saw Kaneki freeze up at hearing that.

*Alright, Irimi.* I waved over to Amanda. She got out of her seat and made it over to us.

"What's going on Aka?"

"We were right and Irimi wants us to go the the backroom so we can get an explanation."

"Okay." I saw her look around. "Where is the door." Of course she wouldn't know.

"I'll take you there. Come on Emily." I made my way with Amanda and Emily to the door with employee only. I pushed open the door and was met with a hallway.

*The last one on the right.* I looked back and saw Irimi behind us all. *I will need to go back but I need to stop someone from stopping you.* Figuring I'd see what she met I kept on walking and until I got to the last door. I gripped the handle and pulled the door open.

It was a small room with a window on the back wall. There was a couch in front of the window, a low coffee table in front of that. There was a chair on either side of the table with the last side having no furnitate. I noticed was a blue haired girl that covered one eye laying on the couch. She had earbuds in a music loud enough that I could hear faint beats from them. No wonder she hadn't reacted to us.

I could smell though that she was a ghoul which meant any second she would smell a whole lot of people. I saw her eyes snap open wide and look at us. She whipped her earbuds out. *Who the he…*

*They are with me.* Irimi made her presence known to the girl. I saw the blue haired girl relax a little but no completely. *This is Kirishima Touka*

*Who are they?* I saw Irimi point to me.

*That is my nephew, Akatsuki.* She pointed to Emily. *His little sister, Emily.* Then to Amanda. *And his friend, Amanda.* I saw the girl looked pointled at Emily. Did she already figure it out? *They are going to stay here until I can get my break. Tell them what you want, if you want.* Irimi then walked out of the room A slightly awkward silence filled the room as the Kirishima kept looking between the three of us.

First day in Japan. Met my aunt. Learned the existence of another half ghoul that works with my aunt. Now having to deal with this blue haired girl while waiting for Irimi. This is going to be an annoying month.

* * *

 _Make sure to vote for the pairs. It will have a huge impact with upcoming events, and it's not just the obvious effects._

 _The pairing poll will be ending on July 11 2016_

 _Also if anyone has any ideas for what Akatsuki, Emily and Amanda should do while they are in Japan make sure to notify me._

* * *

Next chapter - Our Fairy Tale


	6. Chapter 6 - Our Fairy Tale

Corrupt Mixture

Chapter 6 - Our Fairy Tale

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way

* * *

Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll. I hope that you who voted (and even those who did not vote) will enjoy how this story develops from your decision (or indecision).

* * *

I could feel the tense air in the room as Emily, Amanda, and myself at in this room with this blue haired girl. I could tell that she didn't trust us and probably wanted to get us out of the room. Though it looked like Irimi had some type of influence over her since she held her tongue.

Nearly twenty minutes passed by with all of us in complete silence before we heard the door handle to the room start to turn. We all looked over to the door as it swung open and saw it was a girl, probably a little younger than us, holding some type of book. She froze as she saw us. I looked away not interested in the girl as she seemed to be not a threat, even though I knew by now she was more than likely a ghoul.

*Excuse me.* The girl seemed decently polite unlike the other girl. Kirishima waved her hand at the girl.

*Don't mind the rude strangers. They're waiting for Irimi's break.* I could tell the girl was slightly uncomfortable with us being in the room. I glanced toward Emily. I didn't want to make a move myself as I would only further irritate Kirishima and in turn annoy me. I saw Emily got my idea and stood up from her seat.

*Sorry to have not introduced ourselves earlier. I am Seto Emily.* I saw her motion toward me. *This is my brother Seto Akatsuki.* She then pointed toward Amanda. *And that is Rivington Amanda. We arrived in Japan just a few hours ago so we're still a little jarred from the flight.* I could see the girl relax slightly. At least she is willing to attempt to get along. I glanced at Kirishima and saw that there was still distrust in her eyes. Not that we came here to get people to trust us.

*My name is Fueguchi Hinami.* I saw her glance at me warily. Was I scary or something?

*Is something wrong?* I saw Fueguchi flinch as I spoke.

*No. Nothing.* I saw her shake her head. The speed she was shaking her head. Something was up with her. *It's just.* I saw that she was nervous about something. *You smell weird.* Was she saying that I smelled bad? I saw that she was afraid of my reaction.

*Is that so? Well I'll make sure to shower later.* I saw Fueguchi look at me like I was speaking an alien language.

*Not that type of smell. You have two scents.* I felt surprised at that. Did I have two scents? Probably from having the kakuhou implanted gave a second, albeit weaker, smell that this girl could pick up.

*Hinami what are you talking about? I don't smell two scents and I've been in this room for nearly half and hour.* Que Kirishima coming into the conversation. Should I tell them? It could be a way have the two possibly trust us but in the end if I ever fought the two then my trump card, even though I couldn't willing us it yet, would be out in the open. Once they learn then there was no doubt that the others that work here would learn within time. They're trust was more important at the moment. More allies would always outway a useless trump card.

*She not incorrect.* I felt the room freeze up at my words.

*Akatsuki, is it a good idea to tell them?* I gave Emily a nod.

*It's fine.* I turned my view to Fueguchi. *I do indeed have two scents because back in America I had been captured along with Emily.* I saw her eyes widen a little.

*How did you get out?* I was slightly annoyed she interrupted but it wasn't unreasonable.

*They had been doing experiments on me. I guess after awhile by body got use to the suppressant they used on us and I woke up. As my body was still developing, one of the experiments had them implant a kakuhou of another RC type into me. Pretty much making me an artificial chimera.* I heard Kirishima shuffle back a little. However, Fueguchi eyes widened even more.

*You were experimented on too?* Wait someone experimented on her? *Kaneki…*

*Hinami!* Again Kishima made her presence known.

*What are you doing? Trying to get…* I looked back to the blue haired annoyance.

*I'm trying to talk. Don't speak up unless you have something productive to say.* Kirishima looked shocked as I looked back to the girl, who seemed to have a question she wanted to ask but was holding back. I wasn't going to force the girl to talk though. It was becoming easier and easier to tell that she was struggling to ask her question.

*Um.* I put my full focus on the girl. I saw her come more nervous. *You're not kidding about being a chimera, right?* Was that what she was struggling with?

*Yes. I know chimera are extremely rare. Though I am a fake one. Artificial. I can't even use my second kagune willinging*

*But you are still a chimera?* Why was Fueguchi so keen on me being a chimera?

*Yes. Why does that matter so much?* I saw Fueguchi wasn't ready for the question as the previous energy left her body.

*Hinami you don't have to answer him.* I glanced at Kirishima but decided against speaking up against her.

*Kirishima is right. You don't have to tell me.* I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. *I can figure it out myself.* Not really that hard to figure out. The girl was really keen on chimera. At her age she should only know about details like that if she had an interaction with a chimera or was one herself. She didn't have a negative reaction meaning that it was unlikely to be the first meaning that Fueguchi was likely a chimera herself. Interesting but not important.

*Like you could figure it out.* I really needed to shut this girl up. I opened my eyes and casually drifted them over to Kirishima. The best way to do that is to show the girl her place. That she was not better than me. To crush her will beyond the point of return. No! I just needed to prove her wrong. To show her that I'm smart enough to put one plus one together.

*She's a chimera.* I saw Kirishima's eyes go wide. *And by your reaction I'm correct.* I saw Kirishima's eyes go black and red. Was this about to get violent?

*How did you know that? Only we should know.* I saw Emily and Amanda jump to their feet, Amanda's eyes and Emily's single eye reflecting Kirishima's own dark eyes. Fueguchi was just standing still, her head looking between me and Kirishima.

"Emily, Amanda, back down."

"Aka…" I turned my glare to Amanda.

"Listen." I saw both of their kakugan return to normal. I turned my vision to the only vague threat. *Any have idiot could have figure that out from how she was speaking about chimeras. Now I suggest you stand down before I get even more annoyed at you.* I saw Kirishima open her mouth but no words came out. She closed her mouth again as her eyes returned to normal.

*I see you two are getting along fine.* We all turned to see an old man standing by the door. I felt my body tense. How did I not hear him open the door? Even during all of that I thought I kept my ears open for someone but this old man was able to get past my hearing? I looked to Emily and Amanda. They were both as surprised as me. *You must be Irimi's nephew and his friends.* I saw him look at the three of us without even opening his eyes. It was in truth a little unsettling. *Touka, I believe your break has ended.* I saw the girl glance at the clock and her eyes widen. She quickly rushed out of the room, not before giving me one last glare.

I wanted to relax now that Kirishima had left but I was still on edge from this old man. Something, maybe instincts, told me that even if I went all out I would still be completely outclassed. In the back of my head I knew I needed to be respectful to him or bad things might happen that I couldn't stop. I saw his head look directly at me, still not opening his eyes. *I believe we have not been introduced. I am the manager of Anteiku, Yoshimura.* I felt compelled to reply.

*I am…* I saw him raise his hand.

*I know Irimi has told me.* I saw Yoshimura start to leave but stop by the door. *I believe Kankei has his break next. Please be a little kinder to him.* I saw him start to leave but I needed some information.

*Yoshimaru.* I saw the old man stop and turn around, looking directly at me again without the use of his eyes.

*What can I help you with Seto?*

*How long until Irimi has her break?* I saw Yoshimaru's face scrunch a little as if he was trying to remember something long forgotten.

*Seeing as she just got here it would probably be close to five.* I slipped the phone out of my pocket and check the time. It was a little after one. We had to wait four hours for her to have her break? I slipped the phone back into my pocket.

*Is it possible for us to do something in the meantime? Waiting for four hours seems like waste.* It was a few moments before the old man said anything.

*Come with me. I am interested to see how an artificial chimera works.* I guess that tell how much he heard. *Hinami, would you come to?* I saw the girl nod.

The four of us followed the manager in silence as we made walked across the hall to the other door. Yoshimaru pulled out a key from his pocket and put it in the lock of the door. I heard the distinct click of the door unlocking. He opened the door and motioned for us to follow him. We did as told and followed him as we walked down a set of stairs.

After a nearly half a minute of walking we entered a massive opening. The walls were made of cement and there wasn't the best of smells around the area. "Aka, what's going on? What are we doing here?" Right Amanda wasn't informed.

"It's going to be a few hours before Irimi has a break so the manager of the store, the old guy, brought us here for some reason." I looked back and saw the manager looking quite relaxed, like the smell down here wasn't bothering him. I glanced at Fueguchi, she had a really sensitive nose but it didn't seem like the smell was bothering her nearly as much as it should. *Yoshimaru, what are we doing here?*

*Seeing how an artificial chimera compares to a natural born chimera.* He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He wanted me to fight Fueguchi? I looked at the girl and saw that she was just as surprised. Why would he suddenly spring this on both of us? I could tell the girl was not comfortable with the idea of fighting.

*I refuse.* I saw Hinami's head shoot towards me. I saw the manager also had a look of confusion on his face.

*Why will you not fight? You are both around the same age and same advantage. There is no reason for you to not.* Now the manager was starting to annoy me. Why was he so keen with making me fight Fueguchi?

*She's not an enemy. I won't fight her unless she wants to practice.* I looked over to Amanda. "Amanda you want to train?" I saw her nod eagerly. She rarely got to train in an area where people wouldn't see the damage done. I looked back to Yoshimaru. *There, I'll show you by fighting Amanda.* He's face stayed stoic and he didn't answer. Guess that means he accepted it.

Amanda and I stepped ten feet apart. "You ready Aka?" I saw Amanda's kakugan activate. Luckily she hadn't activated her kagune, yet. Once she brought it out it was over. I dropped the black case without a care and heard the massive weight it the ground. I felt my eyes start to pulse as I activated my kakugan. I needed to keep her close so she couldn't use her kugane. I tensed my body ready to take off.

"Emily, you ref like usual." I saw Emily activate her single kakugan so she could keep track of us.

"Ready." I tensed my body even more. I could feel adrenaline start to flood my body. "Go!" I took off the instant the last syllable left Emily's mouth. I appeared in front of Amanda. I sent a straight right at her face. Her eyes looked over my entire body in a fraction in a second.

Before I could react she deflected my punch with a palm slap to my forearm, causing me to loose balance. I felt her foot plant into my stomach hard enough for me to fly backwards. I skidded on the ground before rolling into on all fours. What type of training does she do to have such fast eyes? "Aka, it's over." I focused on the battlefield and saw that I was nearly fifteen feet from Amanda. Just far enough to be in the danger zone of her kugane.

I watched as blood red wings formed out of each shoulder of her back, nearly three feet long. The reason that Amanda was considered an angel by Black Hat. I saw her move her ukaku experimentally. They didn't move like wings but more like liquid. I needed to move quickly before she crystalized her ukaku. Once that happened it was over.

I made a dash at Amanda running as fast as my body would allow me. I got almost halfway to Amanda before she smiled. "Checkmate." I saw her wings crystalize and she leaped back, using her wings to push herself back even farther. I raised my arms to protect my face to protect me from the gust of wind and bits of sharp crystal. I needed to protect myself. I felt my shirt rip as I felt my koukaku form in a shield in front of me.

I felt the tickle of multiple crystal spikes hit and bounce off my koukaku. I felt a light pinch when a few spikes lightly embedded into my kagune. I felt the barrage of crystals stop but I knew better than to recede my koukaku. The moment I did the fight would be over. I maneuvered my koukaku so I could peek out and see the distance Amanda had on me.

She was too far to run too without my koukaku. Too far to advance on with my koukaku out as it slowed me down too much and she could easily out maneuver me. There was no obstacles I could use to block the spikes.

Amanda's ukaku allowed her to create strong wind currents if she put a lot of force in them, so much force that it would actually launch her backwards. There was also the crystals that she could use as most ukaku users. She could also mix the two effects causing the crystals to do even more damage. Luckily for me that her wind currents take a lot out of her so she only used that in a strategic move or when necessary. Though if I waited long enough I knew that she would recover from her first use and then I'd lose because there was no way I could hold up to a relentless assault from her wind current crystals.

I needed to pull out something that would give me the advantage against Amanda. With nothing in the environment I had to use my own skills. My koukaku was only useful as a shield and if I got close then a massively powerful weapon. Though it was nearly impossible to get close with her. The only real way I could win was to bring out Blue's rinkaku and to control both it and Blue.

I closed my eyes and started to feel deep in myself. I was looking for something. Anything that felt like Blue. I keep searching and kept finding nothing. It was like looking in a dark room with no light for a black chess piece. "You lose." I snapped open my eyes and looked behind me to see Amanda her wings, now not crystallized, pointed right at my heart and torso. How the hell did she get behind me? I saw her eyes were full of concern as her ukaku faded away. "Are you okay Aka? You closed your eyes and didn't react with me walking towards you."

I kept a calm expression on my face but I felt my heartbeat pick up. Was I so concentrated on finding Blue's presence that I shut out the entire outside world? "I'm fine." I started to walk to the Black Case as my koukaku faded. What just happened? I don't understand what is going on with me. I picked up the Black Case and put the strap on my shoulder. I felt the familiar dig of fabric on my shoulder. I started to walk toward the entrance when I saw Yoshimura standing there. I walked up to him and was about to walk past him when I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

*Akatsuki, I wish to speak to you in private.* I wanted to ignore him. Tell him that I didn't need his advice or wisdom. But something about his stature, the way he said it, and somehow I that hidden gaze behind those closed eyes told me that this was something that I needed.

*I understand. Emily should be able to keep Amanda up to speed.* I saw Yoshimura nod.

*And Hinami will keep those two company. I'm sure they will enjoy it. Hinami isn't able to speak to girls her age very often.* I gave a glance toward the three girls and saw them already having a small chat. I saw Yoshimura start to walk up the stairs toward the cafe part of the building. I looked back one more time before following him.

* * *

Yoshimura lead me back to the break room that we had been in earlier. This time it was empty. Yoshimura sat down on the chair and motioned for me to sit on the couch. I put the Black Case on the ground gently and sat down and waited for him to speak. *Akatsuki, you seem to have some troubles during the fight.* My mind went into overdrive to think of some lie I could say. The less people that knew of my problem with Blue the better. *From what I see you are having problems with being a half-kakuja.* I felt my heartbeat soar before calming down.

That couldn't be possible right? I only ate one other ghoul and I think I'd remember eating any others. That means that the kakuja theory was out the window. It had to be the experiments that Black Hat did to me that are messing with my thinking. Implanting those that rinkaku into me and the foreign mix of RC cells. *From what I was told by Irimi your mother liked to cook your meals correct?*

I felt curiousy fill me. Why did Yoshimura bring up something so unrelated? *Akatsuki, Do you know why some ghouls cook their meals?* Why was he so obsessed with the cooking of our meals when we were younger? Wait. Unless. I felt my eyes widen as a theory formed in my head. Kakuja. Mother. Meat. Cooked.

*Mom cooked the meat so we wouldn't taste ghoul flesh.* I looked towards Yoshimura hoping to see him shake his head. Say that I was wrong and jumped to conclusions. He just sat there not saying a word. That makes sense. We slowly stopped eating mom's cooked meals when we got older and started to hunt ourselves. Slowing our progression as a kakuja.

Me eating that one ghoul must have kickstarted to process into full gear. Though that explains why my mental problems have been progressing it doesn't explain the base as it was before I ate that one ghoul but at least it was a starting point.

However, with that settled more questions started to form in my head. Why would Mom feed us other ghouls? Was Mom a kakuja? Was Dad? Could Emily be suffering from the same mental degradation, even to a degree. It could be possible since she is a half-ghoul. Could half-ghouls even become a kakuja? No, focus Akatsuki. Now I that I knew a problem I needed a solution. And there is one person who seemed to know everything. My vision settled on Yoshimura. *How do I reverse the progression?*

*There is no reverse.* I felt cold stones in my stomach. *When you start down the path you must complete it or be consumed by it.* Something in my back of my mind screamed out against eating other ghoul, even a single bite of flesh. However, I didn't have a choice. *Be aware though.* I looked to Yoshimura and felt pure fear. *I will not allow killing and eating of fellow innocent ghouls in my district.* As soon as the fear came it was gone. Fuck my instincts making me fear Yoshimura.

Yoshimura stood up and walked out of the room without another word. A part of me wanted to get off the couch and find Emily and Amanda but another part wanted to just process everything I just went through. I laid down on my back and covered my eyes with my right arm. Just processing everything sounded like the best thing to do. Once I did that then I could give Emily and Amanda a proper explanation.

Before I could even do anything I heard the door handle move. I quickly sat up and saw the door start to open. I felt a little surprise when I saw Hinami standing in the doorway. I thought that she would be with Emily and Amanda. I also assumed that the three of them would be sticking together. I knew that Hinami wouldn't start a conflict with me I laid back down and recovered my eyes. I heard the door shut and Hinami sit down in the chair Yoshimura was sitting in earlier.

A silence filled the room. I knew that she had something to say but was again having a hard time bringing it up for some reason. I leaned my head back and looked at an upside down Hinami. *Just speak already.* I saw Hinami flinch slightly.

*Right, um.* I saw Hinami look around the room. *I was wondering why you didn't want to fight me.* Was that it? This girl got caught up on such small things.

*I could see that you didn't feel comfortable with fighting me. Meaning that you wouldn't give it your all making the fight boring.* I closed my eyes but didn't move my head. The room fell silent again.

*Why didn't you use your other kagune?* I opened my right eye and saw Hinami was looking at me intensely. Should I let her know the full truth. That I can only use it when I let that monster in the back of my mind take over? No she didn't need that type of information.

*I haven't gotten use to it. I'm pretty sure I told you that earlier.* I saw Hinami turn slightly red in embarrassment.

*Right.* I closed my eye and let silence fall in the room, this time it was a lot more of a comfortable. I heard Hinami get out of the chair. *I should go back to Emily and Amanda.* I heard the door open. *Thank you Seto.* I didn't respond to her and after a second she closed the door.

Good now that I dealt with her there was nothing to get in the way of me thinking about me being a half-kakuja, or at least in theory. There was so many more questions in my mind that just didn't make any sense. If Mom did feed us ghoul what was the reason? Did she want us to turn into kakuja? That didn't make much sense. If she did then she would have kept having us eat ghoul and not allowed us to go hunt for ourselves. Though was Mom a kakuja herself? That or that she was trying to turn herself into a kakuja but why would she want to do that?

Though thinking about it none of that really mattered right now. I needed to focus and think of a way to finish my process of turning into a kakuja. Yoshimura said that he wouldn't allow the killing and eating of innocent ghouls in his district. Quite obviously saying that if the ghoul wasn't innocent that he wouldn't mind, probably not like it but none the less wouldn't act against me.

Now the problem was finding a ghoul, not that hard in tokyo of all places, who was doing something against the rules of this district. Question is what are the rules. I could ask Yoshimura himself but something tells me that if it was that easy he would have already told me. Guess he wants me to figure the rules myself.

Probably by going out and watching the other ghouls of the district. Maybe something about learning that ghouls and humans can co-exist or something like that. Not that hard to figure out from how humans and ghouls where both drink coffee just a little away.

However, I had a different idea of what to do. Simply ask Hinami what are the do's and don'ts of ghouls here. Phrase the question like it's something I'm generally interested in trying to fit in with the population here. Then when I learn the rules stalk some ghouls and wait for them to break one of the rules, kill them and then…

No. I never let something so unreasonable stop me in the past. I will do what needs to be done and then I'll worry about everything else. I felt my body relax slightly now that I had some type of plan starting to come together. Once I fixed this kakuja issue then Blue should calm down then Emily, Amanda, and myself could go back to America finish high school then go to college. A normal life.

But if I was a kakuja could I ever have a normal life? Notes on kakuja aren't the best since there aren't that many and any ones that were known were killed with extreme prejudist. Something that I needed to worry about with myself becoming one. Hopefully any changes won't be enough to effect Emily and Amanda more than my half state right now with my mental degradation.

* * *

I stared out of the large window of the cafe. Nearly a week had passed and nothing had happened. I attempted to ask Hinami about the rules of the town but she didn't really know herself. Made sense because from what I saw she didn't really leave the cafe unless it was needed or if it was with Emily. It seemed like Emily and Hinami got along really well, not to say that Amanda didn't get along with her but the language barrier was a big problem.

Then there is the fact that I haven't been able to get out on my own very often. For some reason Irimi found some reason for me not to leave the cafe on my own. At first I was surprised at how well reasoned some of her arguments were but after enough studying the normal way she talks and her reasoning it was easy to tell that someone had been giving her lines to use. Studying it further I believe that it is Yoshimura that's doing it. It was more annoying than anything because most of the time they had just enough to make it seem stupid but to listen to them. So I was mostly stuck in the cafe unless with Emily or Amanda.

I saw Kaneki walk toward me a cup in his hand. He stopped by the table I was sitting at and sat the cup in front of me. I looked at the cup full of coffee and to him. His face in a full smile. I don't know why but something was off putting about Kaneki. I just didn't like something about him. Maybe for the fact that he was gambling with his own hunger. Attempting to keep to keep it locked up like it was some animal when in fact he was the animal himself. A smiling animal just waiting to lose it. Maybe because I felt some type of connection with him on that level. Both of us being experimented on. Turned into something that we weren't originally. I don't know but whatever it was I wanted nothing to do with him. *What do you want?* I saw Kaneki was slightly started by my wording. His body language showed that he was nervous.

*Irimi just asked me to give you this.* I guess that make sense. She did have concerns about me. I was her family after all. I picked up the cup and took a sip. I never did really like coffee but I've gotten use to drinking it over the past few days. I put the cup back down and looked out the window again. I saw Emily and Hinami outside.

Emily looked up and saw me. A smile lit up her face and she waved to me. I gave her a two finger wave. She then motioned for me to come outside. Immediately Hinami started to talk to Emily rapidly. Emily said something back and re-motioned for me to come out. I looked around and didn't see Amanda. She was probably in the breakroom working on some japanese. I got out of my seat and started to make my way toward the exit.

Getting outside I make my way toward Emily who was visibly excited and Hinami who looked embarrassed. Curiosity got the better of me. *What's going on?* Emily ran to me and grabbed onto my arm.

*Hinami and I are planning on going to buy some clothes and wanted you to come along.* I had a feeling of why she wanted me to come along but I needed to ask anyway.

*And why do you want me to come along?*

*Because I enjoy spending time with you.* The answer was instantaneous. Normally I wouldn't have had much of a way out of this without calling Emily a straight out liar, something I would never do, because I knew she just wanted to use me to carry bags and pay for her clothes. However there was an additional variable to the situation that I could use to attempt get out of this situation.

*What about you Hinami, do you want me to come on?* I saw Hinami look down and mumble something. I needed to press her to speak her mind so I didn't have to go. *Sorry Hinami I couldn't quite hear that. Could you speak up?* I saw Hinami grab the hem of her shirt and looked up at me.

*I don't really mind…* I was a bit surprised at how loud she spoke at the start, even though she started to quiet down as the sentence went on. I glanced at Emily and saw that she had a triumphant smirk on her face. I looked up to the sky and couldn't see a cloud in sight.

*Guess I don't have a choice do I?*

*Nope.* Emily was all too happy to answer my question.

*Alright, let's go then.* Emily started to walk forward pulling me by my arm. Hinami probably following behind us. I just hope Emily knows where she is going.

* * *

A mall. That's where Emily ended up leading us. This was going to be a long day and it was still wasn't noon yet. *Come on Akatsuki.* I wasn't able to say anything as Emily pulled on my arm again and I almost lost my balance. I quickly got my balance back even though Emily was still pulling me. I glance back and saw Hinami was still behind us, though she hadn't spoken for our entire walk.

Emily pull me straight to a clothing store that was obviously for women only. When we were deep into the store Emily let go of my arm and went over to one of the racks filled with clothes. I could feel multiple pairs of eyes staring at me constantly. I was about to look around for the people staring at me when Hinami stopped beside me for a second. I looked to her expecting her to say something but she just kept moving and went over to the rack of clothes Emily was at.

I just watched Emily go through shirt after shirt constantly finding something and putting it back with a shake of her head. Hinami was just standing there occasionally saying a few words when Emily showed her some clothing. I slide the phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. Only an hour had passed since we entered the shop and the girls started to look at clothes. It honestly felt a lot longer than that but something about this wasn't too bad.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I found the scene of Emily enjoying herself with a smile on her face without a worry in the world calming, even relaxing. Like the world of ghouls and humans didn't matter at all. Like we weren't being hunted by one of the best ACG who was having fun toying with us. It just felt like we were two people not having a worry outside of the little things in life. It felt nice.

I noticed Emily was walking toward me with Hinami just behind her. *Come on Akatsuki we're going to another store.* I looked and saw that neither of them bought a single piece of clothing even though they had been at it for an hour.

This was nice, but also annoying.

* * *

The three of us went through four other store within the span of two hours. I say three but it was mostly Emily pulling me to another store with Hinami lagging slightly behind us. The entire time neither of them even buying a single shirt or pair of pants.

It was just before we slightly after we entered a fifth store and the two got looking at dresses, all of which I knew that Emily would never be caught dead in, I felt a rumble in my pocket. I pulled out the phone and saw it was Irimi calling me.

*Hello?*

*Come here now!* I nearly jumped at hearing my aunt shout like that. She almost always kept her calm. For her to yell like she did something happened. I removed the phone from ear and ran over to Emily and Hinami.

*Akatsuki what's..* I didn't let Emily finish.

*Something is wrong. Irimi just called, yelling.* I saw Hinami figured that out that Irimi yelling was not natural too. I saw Emily was about to say something but I grabbed her hand and started to pull her, not letting her speak. I put the phone back to my ear. *Irimi, what's going on?* I heard the sound of glass being stepped on.

*A S-rank ghoul attacked us, Jason.* The name didn't mean anything to me but the rank did. *He beat us all the ground and kidnapped Kankei.* There was a slight pause in Irimi's words. Almost like she was struggling to tell me something. *He also took Amanda.* I felt my eyes wanting to pulse but held it back. I wanted to run full force but if I did then people would know I was a ghoul and that would only cause more problems.

*We'll running back from the mall. We'll be fifteen minutes at least.* Too long. We wouldn't be of any help to catch this Jason.

*I understand. We'll be waiting.* I heard the line go dead and lowered the phone from my ear. I kept the phone in my hand as I kept running with Emily in hand.

*Akatsuki what's going on.* I looked back and saw Emily was struggling to keep her balance and Hinami was a fair bit behind. I started to slow down my run a little bit.

*Anteiku was attacked by a ghoul. He beat everyone and kidnapped Kaneki and Amanda.* I felt Emily tense up. I noticed that I was still holding her hand and let go.

*Come on.* I looked back and saw Hinami was frozen in place. Of all the times she had to freeze its now. *Emily look after Hinami, I'm going on ahead.* I saw Emily look to Hinami back to me and nodded.

* * *

I saw the busted glass of the sidewalk from the large windows. I ran up the stairs and slammed open the door, the smell of blood rushed to my nose. The shop was a complete mess. Most of the tables and chairs were broken. Most of the walls had small holes in them, most likely from Amanda's crystals, while some of the walls had something crushed against them, leaving an imprint.

I saw the door to the employee only area open and saw Irimi walk out, clothing had multiple tears in it and under it I could see bandages already soaked with blood. Irimi didn't say anything as she just waved for me to follow her. I did as I was told and followed her. She walked in silence as she lead me to the breakroom. She opened the door for me and I walked in.

I saw Koma who seemed to be as injured as Irimi. Kirishima looked the least injured physically seeming coming out with only superficial wounds, at least from what I could see, however I could see that she was shaken by this Jason. Mentally she was probably terrified that he was able to take out so many high ranking ghouls and take Kaneki and Amanda and she wasn't able to do anything. She'll probably take her frustration either out on herself or me since I was gone. I noticed that Yoshimaru and Yomo were not in the room.

Kirishima suddenly stood up and walked over to me. *Where the hell were you?* Guess that answers if she was going to take her frustrations out on herself or not.

*I was out with Emily and Hinami.*

*Why the hell were you out? Why weren't you here to help us?!* I knew she was just saying things because she was frustrated with herself. She didn't actually mean anything she said.

*What help would I have been?* I saw Kirishima wasn't prepared for that answer. *I'm not strong enough to help fight an S-rank.* I saw Kirishima's anger was turning into sadness.

*But…*

*Unless I let Blue take over I would have only made things worse. And if I let Blue out then we'd have more problems.* I didn't need to tell her I had no actual way of releasing Blue unless I was under massive amount of pain. I saw her resolve to be angry at me shatter.

*But aren't you worried about Amanda?* Her tone was a lot softer. I looked around and saw the others were attempting to stay out of our conversation.

*Of course. She's an important friend of mine. But blaming others or myself isn't going to get her back any sooner than if we think about a plan.* I looked over to Irimi and Koma. *How long until Yoshimaru comes back?*

*Ten minutes at least.* I glanced as Kirishima walked back to her seat.

I felt my body was heavier than before because no matter how I looked at it I only told the truth to Kirishima and there for myself. There was no way I could fight and defeat Jason without Blue's help. To save Amanda I was going to have to let that cursed thing inside of me take control.

* * *

Twelve minutes later Yoshimaru came walking through the door, Emily and Hinami in tow behind him. I saw Hinami was slightly paler than usual and Emily had lost all of the cheerful energy she had earlier. Yoshimaru walked to the center of the room while Emily walked to me and Hinami went to Kirishima. *It seems like we have a problem.* I felt Emily's hand sneak into mine. Her hand was sweaty. Kirishima stood up.

*Of course we do. We have to get Kenkei back from that monster before.* Yoshimaru stopped her with a raise of his hand.

*No, we are not.* I saw Kirishima give Yoshimura a look of complete disbelief. Knowing that Emily and I weren't going to get any help from Yoshimaru I started to walk to the door, pulling Emily with me. *What do you think you two are doing?* I stopped reaching for the handle of the door, let go of Emily's hand, and turned around.

*If you aren't going to be of any help then I will rescue Amanda back from Jason.*

*Oh, single handedly?* I hated how amused his voice was.

*Of course not. I have Emily by my side. And..* I felt my resolve fall a little bit but forced it down. *And I have Blue on my side.*

*You're just going to let the split personality of your kakuja run wild?* Is that what he still thought Blue was only? Guess he didn't know better. Might as well us that to my advantage.

*Blue won't hurt Emily or Amanda. And the ability to use both my koukaku and rinkaku is going to be needed.* I turned around and reached for the door. *And even then I won't let Blue out of control. This is my body.* I turned the door handle.

*Is that your resolve?* I only nodded straight forward, not looking back to the old man. *Good, then our team just got two stronger.* I looked back at the old man and saw that others, minus Irimi and Koma, seemed to be confused. It made sense though. He was testing us, wanting to see if we were really willing to risk our lives for Amanda and Kenkei, though I could care less about him.

* * *

It had been seven days. Seven days since Amanda had been taken by that brute. Seven days of nearly non stop training to get stronger and to get some type of control over Blue. In a few hours we were going to raid the base of the organization, Aogiri Tree. Not that the name meant much to me. Because after today their organization will only be a shell of what it once was.

Emily decided to dress me for our operation. Giving me a dark blue, almost black, t-shirt and a pair of black pants. She herself got a black tank top and black shorts with a thin ocean blue line on the sides of the legs.

It took a while to get to their base but once we arrived it was already dark out. We already knew what each of us were suppose to do. Kirishima and Nishio where suppose to look for Kenkei while myself and Emily were suppose to meet up at the rendezvous point.

Emily and I entered a one of the nine major building without encountering any resistance. Guess whatever the others were doing was working. After walking down cement hallways for a while I got a distinct smell in my nose. I looked over to Emily and saw that she was also covering her nose. We kept walking towards the smell even though it was getting to the point of being suffocating. We came upon a set of thick metal doors.

I reached out and opened the door with a little effort and the smell got to the point where it was choking Emily and I wasn't doing much better. I looked around and saw blood everywhere that was visible, the back of the room was too dark to see. I walked into the room, my shoes making gentle splashing sounds from the thin layer of blood on the ground. I kept walking into the darkness hoping to see what this room's purpose was, though with the amount of blood everywhere it was quite clear.

The ending wall came into view and I saw multiple bodies, both male and female bound to the wall with chains that were built into the wall. I walked up to each female body making sure they were not Amanda. I got the to the last one and didn't find Amanda. That was a relief and also slightly disconcerting. Where else would she be? There were nine buildings and one of them had Amanda, one of them had Kenkei, one of them had this room. What else were we going to run into here?

I walked back to the door and saw Emily still standing by the door. I saw her look at me with wide eyes. I shook my head and saw relief fill her face. I waved for her to follow me.

* * *

We entered the second building though a skyway they had set up. Again I noted that we didn't see any guards of any kind. We kept walking though similar cement hallways and came to another set of metal doors, unfortunately because of how strong the scent of blood was in the last building I couldn't smell anything but blood. Hoping this room wasn't filled with another set of dead bodies filled with spoiled blood I pushed open the doors and saw a large room. It was filled with white tiles from floor to ceiling. Then I noticed a single object in the room, surrounded by probably white tiles now stained red with blood, was a wooden chair with a unmoving body in it, their back facing us, wrapped in chains.

It was obviously a female figure from the slim shoulder width and the fact that they were wearing a bra. I started to walk forward, Emily's steps echoing behind me, as I made my way toward the chair.

I got the chair and started to walk around to see the woman's face. I felt my felt my breath hitch as I looked at her. The body was heavily mutilated. Fingers and toes were missing. Long slashes up and down the arms and legs and stomach, made with a blade that teared and didn't slice. Burns all over her body. I only felt rage I saw her move her head a little and go to open her eyes only for me too see that they had been removed before she closed her eyes again. "I smell you." Her voice was so weak. "Aka." She lifted her head but I could tell that it took most of her strength just to do that. "I also smell." Amanda took a second to catch her breath. "You Emily."

I glanced to Emily and saw that she was covering her mouth with her hands. Tears were flowing out of her eyes without stop. I looked back to Amanda. If she were a strong rinkaku type she probably could recover if she eat enough flesh. But she wasn't. It would take months for her to recover from injuries this bad and she would die by then, I was surprised she was still alive with the amount of blood loss. My vision started to blur. "I'm here Amanda." My voice sounded so much more softer than I wanted it to. I saw Amanda give me a weak smile.

"I knew you'd come for me." I heard her chuckle lightly. "But you're late. And for the first time to." My vision got even more blurred. Why did you have to say something like that Amanda. I'd understand if you hated me. But to not even care that you're dying. "Hey, Emily looks like you won." I looked over to Emily and saw even more tears were running down her face.

"You're wrong. I haven't won yet. You're coming with us. You're going to get better. Then we can keep fighting." There was a slight pause of silence. "I don't want to win like this." It was only barely above a whisper but I heard it. Amanda did too because she started to chuckle again though she coughed up blood this time. I walked over to her and grabbed the chains pinning her to the chair. I easily ripped them and held Amanda in a hug, not caring that her blood was staining my clothes and skin.

"Aka. There is something I want you to do for me." I nodded, making her she felt me nod. "I want you to take out my kagune and eat it. I know you're close to finishing yourself." She coughed again. I felt her blood splatter against me but I didn't care. "I want to be the final piece for you. So that I can be in your memories forever." I felt tears start to run down my face.

"Idiot. Even if I didn't how could I forget you?" Amanda coughed again. I could tell she was struggling just to stay alive.

"My suitcase. Fake top." Her breathing was was becoming labored.

"I understand. Thank you Amanda." I reached my hands to her back shoulder blades. Though flesh in general worked for kakuja's, kagune needed to be harvested from a living ghoul for it to be any good for a kakuja's development. That much I knew. "I love you." I felt Amanda's smile. I pushed my hands against her skin and felt it give away. I felt Amanda tense up but didn't scream. I felt the thick, slimy orbs and grabbed them. I pulled them out as fast as I could so I didn't hurt Amanda more than needed.

I held onto the orbs in each hand but didn't let go of my hold of Amanda. I was going to hold her until she passed on. She deserved that at least. It was a few seconds later that I heard her heartbeat start to slow down. Another few seconds later I couldn't hear it. I stood up and looked at my hands. Each hand holding onto a part of Amanda. I couldn't take too long or the kagune would become ineffective for our purpose. I lifted the orb into my mouth and put it in.

I nearly choked the instant it hit my tongue. However I wouldn't let this go to waste. I swallowed the orb whole. I could feel it slide down my throat and into my stomach. I felt like throwing up. The taste was utterly disgusting, like eating thick liquid ash. "Akatsuki are you okay?" I looked to Emily and nodded. A complete lie and we both knew it but I just couldn't say the words out loud. It felt like that would break the fragile hold I had on myself. I put the other kagune in my mouth and shallowed. Again I felt the slick orb slide down my throat.

With that down I felt my stomach start to feel bloated. Suddenly I felt my body give out and I started to fall backwards but I stopped halfway. "Akatsuki, are you okay?" I did my best to look back to Emily and saw her face was stained with tears, her one kakugan was active, probably from the fact that she was so emotionally unstable. Now that I noticed I felt my eyes pulsing. I must have unconsciously activated my kakugan to. I forced back my kakugan.

"I'm fine. I just." It was hard to put into words. "Just exhausted." Though that wasn't exactly right words for it. It felt like I had some huge crushing weight added to my body but it felt like my mind had that weight removed. Something like being thrown into a pool of water after swimming in tar for weeks.

I began to regain feeling in my body again and I stood up properly. I took another look around the room. Everything felt… Different. Like some type of balance was reached. Did I finally complete the requirements for being a kakuja? That was the only thing that could possibly make sense. The sense of balance coming from the equilibrium within my RC cells or something like that. I would need to research kakuja further to know what exactly I am and how I work now.

My sight fell on Amanda again. Her form covered in blood and body showing signs of the torture she endured. We needed to get her out of here and give her a proper resting place. I looked toward Emily and saw her shaking. She obviously couldn't handle carrying Amanda. Meaning that it was left up to me. Though problems would arise if we got surprised attacked and I couldn't put Amanda down fast enough to react. I took another quick glance at Emily and reconfirmed that it would be mentally damaging to her to carry Amanda. I couldn't do that to Emily.

I walked to Emily and put my hand on her shoulder. I saw her flinch and look up at me. I saw her muscles tense before launching at me, her arms open. She wrapped her arms around me and put her face into my chest, not caring that my shirt was covered in blood. I hugged Emily, knowing from what Amanda said those two had some type of competition going and where probably rivals but I guess to Emily it was as much of a rivalry as a friendship.

After a few seconds Emily let go of me and I did the same. She wiped her face, now covered in blood, with her hand trying to dry her face but only smearing the blood. "Thanks Akatsuki." While the atmosphere seemed to have a little less sorrow in it it was still easy to tell how heavy it was.

"No problem. Emily, we're going to the rendezvous point. I'll carry Amanda there." I saw Emily was slightly nervous. "Don't worry. We didn't run into anyone coming in. It's unlikely we are going to find someone now." After a second delay I saw her nod her head and her body relax slightly.

I walked to Amanda and picked her up, holding her like a princess. Her body was still warm, slightly warming up my body. I started to walk to the door, Emily walking behind me. I went to ask Emily to open the doors when I heard footsteps on the other side. I jumped back and carefully put Amanda down. I saw Emily look at me like I was weird until her eyes went wide and she did the same as me. "Emily protect Amanda." I saw Emily nod.

The door swung open and I saw two people walk in. They were in purple robes, robes of Aogiri Tree. One had a white mask with a red P shape on it while the other had a white mask with a red X on it.

I felt my eyes pulse as I activated my kakugan. I slid the black case off of my shoulder and quickly press the button to release the seal. The top popped off and I grabbed the hilt of the Great Protector and slid the heavy sword out. Attack before they have a chance to react. I dropped the black case and launched myself at the two.

I was right in front of the X one before either of them could react. They both tensed and I saw a bikaku shoot out from the P one. The bikaku formed a type of protection in front of X. "Big mistake." I brought down Protector and felt little resistance as I sliced right through the tail.

My eyes locked onto a bikaku from X. The tail shot toward me and slammed into my chest. I went flying back from the hit. "Akatsuki!" I hit the ground and started to slide but used my open hand and reoriented myself and landed on my feet.

*Brother are you okay?* I saw X turn to his supposed brother. P seemed to be in a large amount of pain from having his bikaku chopped off like that. No not seemed, I knew that he was in a large amount of pain from Black Hat.

*It hurts.* I saw P was able to get some type of grip and get into a stance, though he was still shaking visible even with his robes. *Let's kill these brats.*

*Okay, brother.* I readied Protector for our next round. Either of the two acted. Guess they were whispering a plan to each other. Sorry but I'd have to break up that party. I ran right at the two again full force. X started to use his bikaku to attempt to slow me down but I just dodged each strike.

I got inside the guard of X and was about to slice him vertically when I felt a forced smash me in the face, launching me away into a wall. I felt pain in my stomach and saw there was a chunk of wall impaling me. I pulled it out and threw it away. I looked at the two figures. *That was a mean trick.* I needed a way to separate the two. Instead of saying anything the two of them ran at me on all fours.

I was barely able to raise Protector in time to block the bikaku strike before the two were within striking range. I won't be able to win without more power. I felt my shoulder rippled and my shirt rip activated my koukaku. I swung it horizontally and felt the two hit it and go flying from the shell.

I saw a figure suddenly appear in front of me. Even though my eyes could see possible actions for me to take my body was to close and I felt some pierce my stomach. I was impaled my X's bikaku. I went to swing my sword on the tail but I felt something stop my arm. I looked back and saw P was hold my arm with both of his. *No one beats the Bin Brothers.* I felt P place his arm on my elbow and I felt massive force.

I felt pain as my arm was snapped backwards. The Great Protector landed on the ground, cracking the surrounding tile with a massive crunch. "Akatsuki!" P let go of my broken arm. I went to reach to attempt to fix my arm but was stopped when the bikaku in my gut was suddenly pulled out. I was then slammed to the ground face first, cracking more tile. I felt a new hole in my body open up as the bikaku reentered my stomach, pinning me to the ground and making my koukaku useless.

I turned my head and saw the two figures standing above me. *Good now that this brat is taken care of I'll handle the other two. Keep this one pinned so we can have fun finishing him off.* Idiots. By the time you get near Emily and Amanda I'll have escaped and be ripping out your hearts.

P started to walk toward Emily and Amanda. I saw Emily stand up and activate her single kakugan. Her ukaku materializing above her head already crystallized. I watched as Emily shot thousands of crystals at P. He easily dodged through the rain of spikes, and got within striking distance. P went to punch Emily in the stomach but she jumped and flipped in mid air. Landed a handstand on his shoulder, her ukaku surrounding his head. Before anyone could react there was a clear slicing sound that echoed in the room. I watched as the head of P fall to the ground with a dull thud. Emily flipped back to Amanda as P's body fell to the ground with the same dull sound.

I never knew Emily had that level of control over her body. I saw her knees shake and give away. Using the amount of crystals she did must have drained her stamina. I felt the bikaku keeping me pinned get removed. *Brother?* I looked up and X was looking at P's body. I started to get up, to attack X with my koukaku but X suddenly slammed his foot on my back forcing me to the ground again. My broken arm got jolted in the sudden action and I felt intense pain flow from my arm to my spine. I couldn't help but let out a scream from the pain flowing in my body.

Then I felt it. I could actually feel my body changing. And I knew what it was from. Blue was taking over again. Why? I wasn't nearly as hurt as the last time. I felt the foot get removed from my body. But what if, mental trauma also used to have Blue take over. I saw X start to walk toward Emily, who was struggling to stand.

I started to stand up of without any volution of my own. Blue snapped my arm back into place. Suddenly a strange felt a strange warmth in my stomach. I felt my skin ripped at the base of my spine. Three rinkaku tails ripped out of my body tearing my shirt even more.

X must have heard the cloth rip as he turned around. I saw him stagger when he saw me. Good. But I needed to have control of my body. I needed to posses this power and control it myself, not have it control me. I felt the warmth start to burn inside of me to painful degree. Blue must have felt it too since I fell down to my knees.

 _Blue you will not control Aka anymore!_

I jolted as I heard Amanda's voice in my head. Was… Was she suppressing Blue?

 _It took me a bit to figure out how you controlled him but now I'll lock you up. Aka, if you can hear me protect Emily and… I don't blame yourself for what happened. It was either me or Emily and I'm glad it was me…. I have so much to say but I don't have the time. Use Blue's rinkaku and healing to your best. I'll keep him locked up._

With that I somehow knew Amanda was gone. My body was back to normal. No, not normal. Better. I looked into a puddle of blood and saw that both my eyes were black with a blue iris and blue veins. Blue's eyes. Yet I was in control. I gave my rinkaku an experimental swing and felt it to feel quite natural.

I looked to X and saw him standing still. Probably wondering what was going on. Everything seemed so much more.. More. I looked down to my broken arm and tested it. I didn't feel any pain from it, probably nearly healed. I felt strong. Impossibly strong. I walked to the protector and picked it up. It felt like it weighed half it's weight.

I gave the sword a few experimental swings and looked at the remaining Bin brother. I raised my sword at him and pointed it at him. *I win.* I took off at him. The room nearly blurring at my speed. I stopped in front of him and saw that he had barely anytime to move. I swung Protector horizontal and felt little resistance as I split X in half. His top half and lower half making a wet sound as they felt on the tile.

I willed my kugane to dissipate and felt their weight leave my body. I looked to Emily and saw her looking at me. "Akatsuki?" I saw worry was filling her eyes. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm back." I saw Emily's eyes start to water before she started to cry again. She jumped at me and latched onto me. I couldn't help but feel warmth from her hug. I started to stroke the top of her head.

Though one question floated in my head. Why did I feel it was necessary to say I was back?

* * *

Final chapter: Obscure to Transparent - The Legacy for Generations


	7. Chapter 7 - Legacy for Generations

Corrupt Mixture

Final Chapter - Obscure to Transparent - The Legacy for Generations

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way

* * *

Just to let people who know I have now created a forum for general discussions and for poll announcements and such.

As such a poll for the new story that I should write next is currently up on the forum.

www~ fanfiction~net/forum/General-Discussion/197110/ - here is a link to the forum. (replace ~ with .)

The poll will close on the 15th of October 2016.

* * *

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the clear liquid in the cup. So much happened too quickly. So much information and let nothing that truly completed the entire puzzle.

After taking Amanda and Emily out of Aogiri's hideout I called Mr. Rivington. Telling him what happened to his daughter. While he kept his composure I could tell that it broke the man. The day after I told him he sent personal employees of his to pick up her body for a proper burial in America. I thought it was unfair. For Amanda to leave Emily and myself in Japan. Though that was irrational thinking and I knew that, which was in itself a new problem.

I was having problems keeping my thoughts and decisions from my emotions. Especially when it came to Emily being alone by herself. I kept on picturing something happening to Emily and I couldn't help but worry and almost break out into a cold sweat. I couldn't understand why all of a sudden this was happening to me and what I could do to fix it.

Then there is the fact that I completely baffled Yoshimaru by my new transformation. No transformation isn't the right word. Transformation gives a slight connotation that it can be reversed and from what I could tell it can't be reversed. No matter what I try doing now my kakugan are always blue no matter how tired I get. Along with that my basic strength and speed seems to have had a massive jump. From what Yoshimaru said I could hold my own against a S rank ghoul by going all out. Meaning now I actually had a chance to beat Amanda. How bitter that sounded to me. I could also willing use my rinkaku whenever I wanted meaning that I was now a full fledged chimera.

Though the main thing that got Yoshimaru is that I was never near going kakuja. I'm not even near being in the first stage like he thought. That only confused the old man more and with how he is I didn't feel like filling him on why, if he wanted the information so badly he could ask Irimi.

Then there is also the fact that Kaneki Ken had run away from the coffee shop. Not that I really cared but the others, including Emily probably because they were both half-ghouls, felt sad from him leaving. That's as much as I cared to learn about that.

Though because of Amanda and Kaneki, Anteiku and everyone in it seemed to have a gloomy feel to it. Like there was a lot of heavy gas in the building instead of oxygen. It did get better if you left but even then it was stuck with you in the back of your head.

"Akatsuki." I slowly looked up from the cup of water to see Emily in a white tank top and tan knee shorts. I could see heavy bags under her eyes. She probably hasn't been sleeping properly since that night, not that I was much better. I kept having images of Amanda's mutilated body flash up until I remembered her words to me.

I then noticed something about Emily that I normally wouldn't have a second thought about. I could see the white straps around her shoulders from her bra. Emily usually wore tank tops and it would be common for me to see her bra straps but since Aogiri I've been hypersensitive to the sight of it and not just that. Anything Emily did that I usually would pass off as nothing was getting my attention and made me uncomfortable, yet I couldn't look away. I didn't understand why I was having this problem suddenly but I needed to fix it before I did something that would hurt Emily.

I looked back to the cup and kept my eyes locked on it. "What's going on?"

"It's already night." I looked up from the cup again and grabbed the phone from my pocket. 10:11pm. It was just six a second ago. Guess time flies when you're replaying events. I looked around that I was in a spare bedroom in Irimi's apartment.

It had only one futon, given to Emily for the night while I slept in the living room, and a single window with a thin curtain over it, letting in moonlight even though it was covering the window. I saw sitting in the room's single desk.

"I understand." I got up from the desk and started to make my way out of the room. Before I could reach the door I felt Emily's hand link with mine stopping me in my tracks. I looked back and saw that she really wanted to do this tonight. Something told me it was a bad idea but I knew that in the back of my mind that I would have to no matter what.

I gently gripped Emily's hand and closed the distance between us. "Are you sure about this?" I saw Emily look away from me.

"I feel like. Like it's about time for us to finally do this." Emily slowly looked at me. "Don't you feel the same?" I let go of Emily's hand and walked to the desk and sat down again.

"I do. But it's the fact that once we do this then we'll probably won't be the same again." I rubbed my face with the palm of my hand. "And that unnerves me a whole lot more than anything else." Emily didn't saw anything but walked to the futon and laid down.

"But I feel like it's time. We should do it before we leave for America tomorrow." I saw Emily reach toward her pillow and reach under it pulling out a crisp white envelope. "We should read it just incase there is something we are suppose to do." Emily sat up as I sat down on the futon with her.

In Emily's hands was the object hidden in Amanda's suitcase. A white envelope that was in a false top on the inside of the suitcase. Because of the recent events Emily and I had not had anytime really alone, except at night. And when it came time to read it one of us always came up with some reason to put it aside for another day. But Emily was right. It was time to finally read it. It was time to learn of what Amanda didn't have the time or willpower to say to us.

Emily handed me the letter and I took it. It didn't weigh much, probably only a single piece of paper inside. I turned the envelope to its back and slid my finger against the seal. It gave little resistance before giving away. I pulled the paper out and unfolded it. My eyes landing on the neat writing of Amanda.

 _Dear Aka (and I suppose Emily if you're ready this),_

 _I have so much that I want to write to you in this letter but I suppose that I should start out by saying sorry._

 _I'm sorry because if you never knew me then you'd wouldn't have had to suffer like you recently did._

 _You just came back from missing for months a few days ago. And you didn't have any of your memories. So when I learned that I did a terrible terrible thing. I lied to you. The thing is that we never had gone out before hand. The truth is that I had started to love you in middle school but you never paid any attention to me other than a friend. I wanted that to change so just before you disappeared I asked you out._

I saw stains were on the letter. No doubt from Amanda's tears.

 _You rejected me, though not completely. You said that you didn't have any strong feelings for me but you didn't really have feelings for anyone. You said that you wanted to at least see if it was possible. It wasn't a yes but it was the closest thing that I could get so I took it._

 _So when you came back I lied saying we were going out. It was a terrible thing to do, something that ate at me every single day when I saw you, but I was also happy. I had fun everyday that we were 'dating'._

 _Though that's not the main thing I have to apologize for just something I needed to, though it's related._

 _When we went to test out if it was possible for us to even start to actually date you invited me to eat at your house. Everything was going great. The four of us, you, Emily, me, and your mom were having a great time. But then your mom went to make us food._

I could see where this was going to go. Guess it was time for Emily to learn the secret of our mom.

 _I could tell that she tried to mask the taste but I could tell even then. She was serving us ghoul. The two of you ate it without a problem but I couldn't. I think your mom made a mistake because she was as surprised as I was when she went to eat. I could tell that you and Emily didn't know you two were eating but I excused myself from your apartment after that._

"Mom did that?" I looked to Emily and saw her eyes were wide open, her hands covering her mouth. "We ate ghoul?" I saw her look at me. I just gave her a sad nod. Emily turned a little pale but after a couple deep breaths she seemed to return to semi-normal.

 _Then I went home and told my father. I was so confused and worried at the same time that I didn't really think of anything at the time. Though now looking back at it I can easily tell my father was way too interested in it. The next day I heard that you apartment had been raided by the ACG from a tip from an anonymous source. They had said that three where three ghouls living there and that all three had been killed._

 _At first I thought that it was just pure coincidence but after thinking about it there was no way that my father couldn't have been the anonymous source, or at least one of the lackies he hires._

 _I'm so sorry Aka, Emily. I never meant to ruin your lives._

 _And Aka, I know I have no right to say this, but I love you. I really really do love you._

 _Though if you're reading this I'm dead, so make sure you treat Emily like a proper women or I'll come back and haunt you._

The letter ended there. I looked to Emily and saw her eyes were still darting from word to word. I kept watching for a few seconds before her eyes widened and her cheeks got a light dusting of red. "Treat Emily like a proper women?" I saw the dusting turn into a sandstorm. Emily gave me a light shove. I felt like testing something and I grabbed Emily's hand and went along with the force of the shove.

The end result ended with Emily laying ontop of me, our faces only separated by a few millimeters of air. I saw her face go even redder and I felt my own face flush. I saw her eyes slowly close and felt her lips press against mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before Emily slowly removed her lips.

I honestly didn't know what to do. Logically I knew that I should push her away because she was my sister. Even though she wasn't my sister by blood I grew up with her. I shouldn't be able to see her any other way. However, it was clear that I wasn't thinking correctly because I didn't want to push her away.

In fact a part of me wanted to bring her closer again. Something about just forgetting about all the stress of the world and simply focusing on Emily felt like it wouldn't be so bad. I think I could enjoy a life like that. I looked into Emily's eyes and felt my heart start to beat a little faster. Images started to flash in my mind.

A image of Emily and me sitting at a cafe drinking cups of coffee while talking about our everyday life. A slightly older Emily and myself standing together as we get handed papers from our college. Emily smiling in a long white dress as I walk up the aisle to our wedding. Emily sitting in a chair with a hand on her stomach, which was getting bigger day by day. Emily laying in a bed, utterly exhausted, but holding a tiny baby in her arms.

The images kept piling onto each other creating an chain of events that went through my entire life with Emily. As fast as those images came they left and I was looking at Emily again. Her eyes were looking all over my face, looking for some type of sign if she should stop or not.

At first I wanted push my lips against hers again and just not stop. However, I knew better than that. Emily and myself were still very emotionally unstable and we probably weren't thinking correctly. I went to push her away so I could get up but as I put my arms and onto her shoulders I could see pain in Emily's eyes. Did she really want something like this? No. I just said it myself that we're not thinking correctly. "Emily, we're not thinking right. We're still…" Emily started to shake her head.

"I am thinking right." Emily put her head on my chest. Her hands gripping my shirt. "Akatsuki, you've proven to everyone that you are so smart time after time but you're so dumb about people caring about you." I could feel Emily hesitate, probably doubting if she should say something or not. "You're so busy constantly thinking stuff in the future that you can't see the things that are here right now. You can't see the people that care about you, the people that love you. You can't see me. You haven't been able to see me this entire time. And for a second when you kissed me at the warehouse I thought for one second that you could see what I always felt for you but then I learned that you were being controlled." Emily give a small pause to catch her breath. Her eyes completely locked on mine. "You have no idea how much it hurt. To think that I finally had a chance to show you how much I care for you, how much I love you, but then to have that taken away…"

I put my arms around Emily and hugged her, pressing her body against mine and stopping her from saying anything else. "I'm sorry." I could feel emotions stirring inside of me. A mixture of sadness, pain, and a small amount of happiness and so many more that I couldn't put a proper label on half of them. There were thousands of words flaring across my mind that I wanted to say to her but none of them seemed proper to say.

I started to rub her head gently and stopped thinking. She was right I was always trying to plan for stuff in the future. Going too far in trying to see how my decisions would affect the future. It was always a problem for me but there was always someone to pull me back into reality, giving me a reason to focus on what is going on in my life.

"Emily." She didn't respond but I just knew that she was listening. "You're right. I've always been too focused in the future to see the people around me, but I want to learn how to focus on the ones around me." I felt Emily's grip on my shirt tighten. "It may take some time but I want to learn how to focus on the people around me, especially you Emily. Because even if I can plan a thousand futures I want there to be only one constant. You."

Emily was silent. I could feel the room fill with this heavy fill with this tension that I've never had felt before. I wanted to say something to Emily but also wanted to keep quiet incase she was thinking. After a few seconds I felt her body start to shake against mine, making me painfully aware how physical contact we had, though she didn't seem to mind. Then I heard Emily start to laugh quietly. "That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard from anyone." I felt a warm sensation fill my body as she lifted her head off my chest and looked at me. She leaned slightly forward and kissed me again. After a half-second she released the kiss. "Next time, just say you love me." She gave me a smile and put her head against my chest again.

* * *

I tapped my pencil against the desk I was sitting as I vaguely paid attention to class. Nearly two months had passed since that night with Emily.

With our trip home nothing exciting happened except Ryan asking what happened to Amanda. I never did answer him.

I got reports that Mr. Rivington had gotten much crueler since Amanda's death. Though I didn't know how truth those rumours were. Mr. Rivington hadn't seen Emily or myself and any request to see him was denied immediately.

Then there was Emily's and my relationship. While nothing extreme had happened between us yet we had been growing steadily to the point of something extreme almost nightly and not for a lack of Emily trying. She had been trying constantly with wearing a tank top in our room without a bra to slipping into my bed during the night. I am honestly surprised at how forward Emily is with me with stuff like that. I assumed she would have been more of the shy time. Guess I've I'm wrong sometimes.

I heard the bell ring in the back dismissing the final class of the day. I got up and slipped my backpack around my shoulder and instinctively went to grab the Black case but remembered that I stopped taking with me to class. It was more of a tell that something was up than anything else and Emily and I needed to blend in more than ever. I started to walked down the hallways making my way to out of the school when I felt someone grab my hand.

Instantly knowing the texture of the hand I didn't react and I felt the hand squeeze mine. I looked over and saw Emily looking at me. "You were trying to ignore me." I decided to have some fun and look forward again. I felt Emily squeeze my hand again with more pressure, probably enough pressure to break a human skull. I winced and looked to her.

"Okay. Okay. I got it." I felt the crushing grip disappear, though the hand itself stayed.

We made our way out of the school people not minding us. Guess the student body as a whole didn't really mind me and Emily dating. From what I heard from Emily that her friends actually spread the word that we weren't real brother and sister, and since some of the most popular girls in the junior year said something like that most of the juniors and underclass listened and probably most of the senior class. If anyone did have a problem with it they hadn't made any waves.

"So how's the senior class?" I gave a shrug with my unused arm.

"The usual." Silence fell upon us for a few seconds when I heard Emily huff. I knew what she wanted me to ask. "How's your class?" I saw Emily smile.

"Hannah and I are doing this project for chemistry where we have to combine these chemicals correctly... " I heard a slight rumble from Emily's stomach. I saw her face go slightly red.

"Hungry?" I saw her look away but nod. I guess it had been nearly three weeks since we last ate.

"we'll go get something tonight then." As we got the exit of the school and stepped into the grounds, along with the hundreds of the other students. We walked down the path toward our dorm room.

After entering our dorm room I took off my blazer and threw it on my bed. I over to Emily and saw her taking off her shirt, showing her white bra. I knew that I should look away but for some reason my head just wouldn't listen to me. Emily looked over to me and she saw me staring at her. I saw her face start to turn red and she lifted her shirt to cover her chest. After a half second she lowered the shirt, her face turning even redder. "Akatsuki, maybe you should get ready to?"

My brain finally kicking back into gear I refocused on getting undressed as I unbuttoned my undershirt. I slipped the shirt off my shoulders and went over to my dress that I got during the first month back, Emily having her own on the opposite side of the room.

I opened a draw and saw a neatly folded shirt with a folded pair of pants under it. Thanks to my wonder sense of fashion Emily took the liberty of matching all of my clothes for me so I didn't wear something that clashed. Not that I saw the point of wearing something classing still but if I made her less annoyed I didn't care. I took out a red shirt and unfolded it. I slipped it over my head and put my arms through the sleeves. With that done I pulled out the blue jeans that were under the shirt. I glanced back to see if Emily was looking and saw that she was absorbed at looking at two different pairs of pants, her now wearing a black tank top. I unbuttoned my pants, feeling my heart start to beat faster, and slipped them down. I quickly kicked them off and put on the jeans. I buttoned the jeans and felt my heart start to slow down.

Now when I got undressed around Emily my heart started to beat faster, and once in awhile my mind started to wander to things that it shouldn't. I walked away from the dresser and fell onto my bed back first.

I covered my eyes with my arm and took in a deep breath. My mind going to what I needed to do today. Start to work on my physic homework. Continue on the paper I was writing about the effects of the economy on the lower class. Then Emily and I would go out to eat. Come back and then shower and just relax until it was time to sleep.

Such a normal schedule for us and yet it still seemed so foreign to me from what we had before. Though I actually enjoyed the routine of our days now. There was no worry about Emily suddenly disappearing and dying. There was no worry that Blue would come back and take over my body and force Emily to do something immoral. "Akatsuki, are you okay?" I moved my arm and looked to Emily.

I saw her wearing a black tank top with a dark blue skirt. The way the skirt flowed reminded me slightly of an ocean wave. "I'm fine. Just thinking about what school work I have to do." Such a normal conversation.

"Oh?" Emily sat down on my bed near my feet. Suddenly she leaned back and laid down half on me. The warmth of her body felt really relaxing. Neither of us said a thing. Then again I wasn't really surprised. We spend the entire day together except for the classes she took which I had already taken. The only difference is Hannah and her other friends but I didn't really care to hear about them. Though since they helped smooth out what was going on with Emily and myself I wasn't going to make it difficult for them and if asked I was sure I'd lend them a favour.

I felt Emily turn around to lie on her stomach. I looked to her and saw her face closing in on mine. I closed my eyes as I knew she wanted a kiss. "What a touching scene." My eyes instantly snapped open, my kakugan pulsing as I threw Emily behind me and jumped from the bed.

I saw a tall man in a blue skin tight suit with an overlaying white trench coat. A black baseball cap on the top of his head along with a black ski mask covering his face. "Black Hat." I was surprised at the amount of anger in my voice. I heard the sounds of Emily getting off the bed behind me but didn't take my eyes off of Black Hat. The instant I did that I was dead.

Black Hat casually looked around the room, essentially saying that I was a non-threat. My instincts screamed at me to attack him but I knew if I did that without a flawless plan I would lose. "Not a bad place you have here." Black Hat started to casually walk around the room and then sat down at on the chair at the desk. "I haven't come here to fight. If I did you'd be dead." That was true. He could have just put a blade into Emily's head and neither of us would have been able to stop him.

I relaxed my body a little but kept my kakugan locked on him. "Why are you here?" I saw Black Hat look me right in the eyes. His I was there was almost a look of longing in his eyes. A look of regret.

"Was it my experiments that stained your body blue like that?" I felt myself thrown off by the odd question. Why was he asking such a thing?

"Of course. When you coloured my RC cells blue it changed my koukaku, but when I finally gained control over Blue, who you so kindly put in my head, my kakugan changed." Because of the mask I barely saw it but I saw a look of confusion of Black Hat's face.

"Blue who I so kindly put in your head? I never manipulated anything in your brain. In fact I made it a purpose to avoid anything that could alter your mental conditions." I saw the look of confusion grow even larger. Before I could comment again the look was gone. "It is something I'll have to look into." I saw him look to me again. I could tell something serious was going on. "Akatsuki, Emily, I have a warning for you two." A warning? What could that be?

"Alexander Rivington, or as you two know him Mr. Rivington, is planning something." I didn't say anything. What was so important about telling us something like that. Unless the plan had something to do with us. And the most probable thing would be to do with Amanda. The plan was probably something to do to get revenge against Emily and myself. And if Black Hat was here then it was something most likely involving the AGC. "You probably already figured it out." I gave Black Hat a nod. "Good. Now when he springs his trap I want you to call me."

That got my attention more than anything so far. "Why?" I could see the faint smile behind the mask.

"Rivington plans on using agents, and possibly even ghouls, to attack and kill you. However, I never gave those agents the okay for the mission. Rogue agents must be made any example." I see. In the end it was still for his own benefit but it assisted us this time. "And there is the likelihood that Rivington will be there himself." There was an odd moment of silence as if Black Hat was going to tell us something akin to the secret to life. "Rivington is a terrible man, able to bend the will of those around him with his influence to cause suffering for his own personal gain. You two know that personally." I wasn't even going to ask how he knew that.

If Black Hat's information was true, and being honest there was no way it wasn't, then we probably would need his help. Mr. Rivington had a massive amount of resources and probably could get multiple S rank ghouls and high level ACG, even getting them to work together from their greed. I could handle a single S rank but probably wouldn't be able to fight much more than a few B ranks after. Emily, while nowhere near as strong, probably could handle a handful of A ranks at most. We really had no choice but to accept Black Hat's help. Just like making a deal with the devil.

"We'll call when we know." I saw Black Hat stand and rotate his arms.

"Good to know. Now if you excuse me, I have somethings to look into." Black Hat walked to the door, opened it and walked through. I felt kakugan fade as he closed the door and I looked to Emily, still laying in the bed. I could see that she was unsettled by Black Hat's presence, or could it have been the topic of our discussion? Either way she looked like she needed attention.

I walked to the bed and laid down in it with her. I reached to her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. "Why?" Emily turned her head toward me and looked at me, her eyes watering. "Why can't we just live a peaceful life?" I felt her squeeze my hand a little. I squeezed back a little.

"I don't know." I hated those words, especially right now. All I wanted to do was comfort Emily but I just didn't know how to with questions like that. "Let's just look at the present. That's what you told me to do, right?" I saw Emily just didn't know what to think for a second before she gave me small nod.

"You're right Akatsuki." Emily shifted her body closer to mine, our bodies touching from our shoulders down to our feet. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of our bodies being close.

After a while I opened my eyes and looked to Emily. She had her eyes closed, her chest barely moving up and down, signs that she was asleep. My eyes suddenly locked on her lips, slightly parted. I heard a slight shift in Emily's breath. I looked to her eyes and saw that she was now staring at me. "Akatsuki, what's going on?"

My body moved on it's own. I didn't even have time to process anything as I moved and kissed Emily. The sleep instantly left Emily as the shock of my kiss hit her. For half a second I thought about stopping the kiss but then something deep instinct told me to keep going. Something I normally ignore but for some reason I just couldn't.

I followed my instinct and went to deepen the kiss, something that Emily easily accepted. We kept on kissing for a few minutes, stopping every now and then for a short breath. This was the limit of what we had done before but that reason just didn't seem to matter to me now. I brought up my hand and put it on her breast.

Emily jolted from my action and she broke our kiss. Her eyes looking right at mine. "Akatsuki?" The way she said my name I knew what she was really asking. She wanted to know if I was serious. I gave her a small smile, something she told me flashing in my mind.

"I love you." I saw Emily's cheeks flare red. Though my words seemed to work as Emily relaxed. I gently rubbed her breast with my hand. Emily. I will show you how much I love you. I kissed her again. Because I love you from the bottom of my heart. And now, I will show you how much I love you.

* * *

"Enjoy your weekend everyone." The bell gave a loud ring as classes for the day got out. It had been three days since Emily and I… we… I still can't fully believe that we did that.

I started to pack up all my papers from class and put them away. Though I didn't regret doing.. That… with Emily I just didn't think that I would let myself go like that. Though Emily nor I had any displeasure about it. If anything Emily was twice as cheerful as usual, almost nothing could get her mood down even a little.

I slipped my backpack on my shoulder and started to make my way out of the room. "Akatsuki." I turned around and looked at the teacher. An older man, with a wrinkled face and a head of white hair, wearing a suit that seemed like it was from when he was a middle aged man. I couldn't remember his name, though I didn't really try to. "Mr. Rivington said that he'd like you to meet him in his office after class."

I felt my body tense but quickly untensed it so I didn't raise any suspicions. Was it finally happening? Was Rivington finally going to spring the trap Black Hat was telling us about? I refocused on the real world. "Thank you." I redirected myself to the door to the exit of the classroom.

I got into the into the hallway and saw Emily was already waiting for me, I noticed she had the Black Case on the ground next to her. Other than the Black Case being next to her the clearest sign that she was told the same thing as me was the fact that her mood was soured. I walked next to her and picked up the case and slipped it over my shoulder, the strap digging into my shoulder. "How did you get the case so fast?"

"I got out of class early, so I ran and got the Case."

"Thanks." I saw her give me a brief nod.

"So are we going to call him?" Should we call now? For all we know this could be some random meeting that doesn't concern any traps and we're just assuming wrong. Then again if this is a trap then the likelihood of us being able to call is minimal if not impossible, meaning no help from Black Hat which would mean our deaths.

I grabbed the phone out of my pocket. "Call. If we don't then we die if it's a trap." I saw her nod again. I dialed the number Black Hat called the phone before with and heard it ring. It took a few seconds before I heard it get picked up.

"Is it happening?" His voice was smooth as usual but I could detect the barest hint of concern in his voice.

"We have a meeting in his office. We don't have anymore details but I felt like it necessary to let you know and have you have some time to prepare." I could hear Black Hat moving around on the other end.

"I'll be set. Go." I ended the call and looked to Emily.

"He's coming. Let's go to his office." Emily nodded again. Emily was probably making a tactical plan in her head. Unfortunately, we were walking into unknown enemy territory where Rivington could have modified anything . As good as Emily was planning pre-battle it didn't matter if the environment changes.

After nearly a ten minute walk we got his office. I glanced at Emily once more and saw her give me a determined look. Right, Emily was prepared I needed to be ready myself. I closed my eyes and thought about what I was about to do and the consequences. But in the end those results didn't matter because I was doing this for Emily. To protect her. So we can live our life together.

For her I'd fight the entirety of the ACG barehanded.

I felt any nervousness I felt flee away. I opened my eyes and pushed open the door.

I walked in getting prepared to to form my kagune and bring out the Great Protector. My eyes went smoothly over the corner of the room. Nothing. I then brought my eyes to the man who asked us here.

Rivington at at his desk, which had papers strewn about at random. His hair a tangled mess, it was easy to tell that he hadn't bathed or combed his hair in weeks. His suit was ragged and had cresses all over it. Even though it was a decent distance from us to him I could tell his eyes were bloodshot. He hasn't been sleep, that or he has been drink or using drugs.

His eyes were locked onto us. I stepped forward, also slightly in front of Emily. "You called for us sir?" I needed to keep up the act that we didn't know his plan. Even though seeing him in the state would have obviously set off alarms.

"Yes, Yes. Come in." He spoke way too quickly. Almost as if someone asked him if he wanted water after being in the desert for weeks without water. I slowly walked forward, making sure to keep Emily behind me. I stop walked about six feet from his desk. "I asked you two here because I have found the person who ordered that ghoul in Japan to attack to two.." There was a slight silence that I could tell was painful for Rivington. "And my little girl."

There was so much emotion in his statement. It made me think. Did Black Hat really tell us the truth? Was there the chance that Rivington was telling the truth and that Black Hat's information was off? As this was going in on in my head I felt something almost sting my brain. I refocused on reality and saw Rivington's eyes.

Now that I was looking at them at this close, I could tell something was off with them. I the back of my head something, or more likely someone, told me that Rivington was just acting. Amanda was showing me that I can't trust her father. That he was lying and using this to make Emily and myself drop our guard.

"In fact not only have I found that party that is responsible and have used multiple connections to get them to appear at a location." Wouldn't be that hard since you were that person. "Do you know the construction site on the other side of town, where they are building the skyscraper?" I gave a nod. It wasn't that hard to find.

"Good, that is where the meeting will take place at ten tonight. Unfortunately I was only able to get it to happen tonight so you will have to go and take care of them, as I have board meetings I have to go to." Rivington stood up from his desk and walked to me. He set his hands on my shoulders and looked down into my eyes. "I'm sure you'll make those bastards pay for doing that to my little girl, right?"

As much as I wanted to rip his hands off of my shoulders I held it in. "Of course. They'll know how much pain Amanda was in before they die themselves." I shifted my body enough to let Rivington to know I was leaving. His hands dropped off of my shoulders and felt to his sides. I turned and motioned with my head to Emily that we were leaving.

The two of us walked out of the office without any problems. I saw Emily's body visibly un-tense. The two of us started to walk down the hallway toward the exit. "Akatsuki," I turned my gaze towards Emily. "Are you sure that we are taking the right actions?"

"I'm sure." I was to. I knew that Black Hat's info was good, especially because of Amanda's jolt. The two of us walked out of the castle like school and into the paved walkway on the grounds.

It was just a little after four thirty, so we had plenty of time to do something else before we had to go. "Emily," Emily turned her head toward me while still walking forward. "We have almost five hours before we have to leave. What do you feel like doing?" Emily's eyes almost seemed to sparkle.

"Let's go get some get some coffee." That was an odd request. We had coffee in the dorm room. I went to open my mouth. "The gourmet kind that you can only get at a real coffee house." I closed my mouth and reopened it.

"Alright."

* * *

Emily and I walked into the construction zone. Even though it was visibly empty I could feel eyes were watching us. My eyes scanned over the various materials that the builders used make the building. The metal frame work of the skyscraper was all set, though it was still just metal beams without any more to it. The light of the moon was bright tonight, making the area clearly seeable.

I slipped the Black Case off of my shoulder and slammed it into the ground, making a small indent in the dirt under it. "Emily prepare yourself." Even though Emily was behind me I knew that she had activated her single kakugan. I heard a small click from her and knew she had loaded the gun she stole off of the agent from a while ago.

Three figures stepped out of the framework of the building. All of them ACG agents wearing the blue skin suit and white trench coat. Two males slightly behind a single female agent. I was surprised when I recognized the female.

It was Elizabeth, Black Hat's partner. What was she doing here? Black Hat wasn't going to be happy when he saw this. Though I had the feeling that he already saw this and was preparing for this fight since we called him as soon as we left for the coffee shop.

Though from Elizabeth's reaction she knew that we were coming. "So you two actually came." I kept my eyes on Elizabeth. She was dangerous, but I should be able to handle her. I could do so before I gained Blue's power and now it should be easier.

"Yes, we were told the person who set up our friend's death was here but we only ran into ACG." I could hear multiple men moving to surround us. I felt my eyes pulse as I activated my kakugan, the world becoming even clearer in the dark.

I slipped my hand to the handle and pressed the button to release the seal on the case. The top popped off and landed on the ground. I slide the Great Protector out of the case and threw the case away.

I heard pops all around us as all the agents activated their quinques. I scanned the area around us. Nearly twenty men, all using various forms of weapons. I looked back to Liz and saw her holding the weapon I first was her use, a club with a single spike on top. The man to her right had a green scimitar while the other one had halburd.

I was about to charge and tear them apart but stopped when I heard the deep footsteps of someone walking into the construction zone. I glanced back to see Black Hat casually walking into past all the agents, all of them looking like they're about to piss themselves.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy." Black Hat's voice was as smooth and even as ever. "How am I disappointed in you." Fury was etched into Elizabeth's face.

"Like I care about what you think you over confident bastard." Elizabeth face suddenly went furious to calm. "Though looking at the odds I'd say we're on the losing side." At least she wasn't stupid. "However, this." She reached into her pocket and grabbed something. She pulled out a high tech looking syringe with some red fluid in it. Black Hat tensed up at seeing it. "This should even the odds a little, don't you think?"

"Elizabeth, what the hell are you thinking? You know the effects of using that." What was in that syringe? Elizabeth seemed to disregard Black Hat as she slammed in needle into her neck. A clear sound of air decompressing came it as the liquid drained into her.

I glanced to Black Hat. "What the hell did she just inject herself with?" I heard Elizabeth scream like she was being boiled alive.

"An extract that I made. It allows the human body to bind to RC cells without turn the person into a ghoul." The implication of such a thing… "It's very unstable however as anyone who uses it gains a dependence on it, along with their body growing a resistance to it." Meaning that someone would have to take increasing amounts of it have the same effects.

"You use the drug yourself." That would explain the speeds Black Hat uses and how he could swing around the Great Protector.

*Yes.* I was slightly surprised to hear Black Hat speak in japanese without a american accent to it. Was Black Hat japanese? *Liz doesn't know japanese so we'll use it to communicate our plans.* Black Hat stepped into a stance and pulled out a simple knife in one hand. *I'll take on Liz while you and Emily take on the other agents.* Black Hat then reached into his own pocket and pulled out a identical syringe, brimming full of red liquid. He pushed it into his neck and the sound of air came again. He threw the empty tube away. *Go.*

I looked to the steel frame. Three men stood there. Single edged sword, spear and a large cleaver. I slammed Protector's blade into the ground, slicing it deep into the dirt and took off toward them. Ignoring the sounds of metal clashing on metal and gun shots and crystal shards.

I three men and saw them go to use the beams of metal as protection from my sword. Big mistake. I brought my blade up toward the beam used by the one with the spear. My blade touched the metal and felt a bit of resistance as my blade cut right through the metal and through the man behind it.

"Jason!" The man with the sword ran toward me and start to swing at me. I kept my eyes locked on his blade and kept dodging casually. His swings were too wild to be of any harm to me. I positioned myself next to a beam and ducked as he swung horizontally. His sword rang as it slammed into the metal and bounced off of it.

I brought my hand and grabbed his forearm. I put as much strength into my arm as I could and swung the man into the beam he just hit. His spine could easily be heard being cracked against the metal. I heard a sound right behind me. I spun around just in time to feel the cleaver of the last man slice into my chest. I jumped back to I could get the distance advantage with my weapon. He didn't seem to care and glance to the swordsman. "Robert, are you alright?"

Obviously the man didn't respond as he was dead. Before the cleaver user could figure that he was dead and broke out into a run sprint toward him. By the time I got to him he had raised his cleaver into a downward slash, something too easy to predict.

I brought my sword forward and speared him on the blade. He didn't seem to care as he tried to swing his arm down. I jumped back, letting go of the Great Protector, and saw him fall to the ground from its weight. I walked up to him and saw he was dead.

I pulled out Great Protector and walked out of the frame work. I saw Emily standing where I left her, surrounding her was four bodies of agents all full of crystals. Looking around I saw four more agents further away with gunshot wounds to their chest. They didn't have a chance.

There was a large crash sound of flesh impacting metal at high speeds. I looked toward the sound and saw Black Hat's body flying toward us. I moved in the flight path and prepared myself to catch him. I slid a little back from the amount of force his body impacted me with.

I put him on the ground. There was blood staining his white trench coat in various places and the mask he wore was visibly wet around the mouth, probably from blood. Black Hat's eyes opened and he grabbed my forearm. With his other arm he reached up and pulled off his mask.

I wasn't totally surprised when I saw that Black Hat was indeed Japanese. Though I was surprised that he looked like he was nearly fifty years old. Was that an effect of the drug? Probably not as Black Hat would have said so earlier. Looking closer at his face something seemed ever so slightly familiar with his face. "Akatsuki, I wore her down a little." Black Hat then coughed, blood come with it. "You and Emily need to finish this." Black Hat's grip on my forearm weakened. "If you do this then I'll tell you everything you want to know." Black Hat let go of my forearm as his arm dropped to the ground.

I put my hand on his neck and felt that his pulse, while weak, was steady. I stood up and looked from where Black Hat flew from. I saw Elizabeth, her club wielded in one hand like it was a plastic bat, walking toward us. Her fight with Black Hat seemed to be more even then I thought as I saw she was bleeding from multiple cuts all over her body, though none seemed to be very deep. Seems like the drug didn't have a rinkaku level recover.

I also noticed her pupils were now red instead of the usual colour. That was no doubt an effect of the drug. It was honestly a little off putting to see the red pupils of a ghoul with the white of a human eye.

How much did Black Hat ware her down? If I tried to bring up some type of conversation would they give us a few more seconds and let the drug get flushed from her system? Though if I did delay the fight then she would recover her strength and then Black Hat's efforts could go to waste.

I gunshot rang from behind me and Elizabeth raised her club. I saw a small spark appear where she deflect the bullet. I heard a small clank of metal on the ground, probably Emily throwing the gun on the ground. She must be out of bullets.

Though if Emily decided to attack right away that meant she deemed not allowing Elizabeth to rest a be a better tactic than waiting. I readied my blade as I got prepared to charge Elizabeth. *Emily, back me up.*

I ran toward Elizabeth, my blue eyes locked onto every slight movement of her body. I closed in and took a horizontal swing. She raised her club and blocked my strike. I keep up my assault swing the Great Protector every which way to not allow her a second to go on the offensive.

Suddenly Elizabeth's club parried my strike, launching the Great Protector out of my hands and into the sky. I saw her parry turn into a swing as her club came at my head.

I willed my koukaku to form. The giant blue shell forming in front of the club and taking the blow. Even taking the impact with my best defence I felt gravity's effect disappear as I went flying away from Elizabeth. I landed on the ground and rolled on the ground painfully from the impact on my koukaku and then rolling over the injury several times.

I got up as fast as I could and looked to my koukaku. The shell was now caved in where Elizabeth hit me. No doubt that it would heal but it didn't mean that I didn't feel the sharp pulses of pain from it now.

I looked toward Elizabeth and saw that she hadn't moved from her spot. She must be arrogant from the drug flowing in her body. I glanced around and saw that the Great Protector was still out of my sight. Without my sword I didn't have much to protect myself against that club. But I didn't really have a choice. I concentrated on my lower back and felt my skin start to peel apart.

Three rinkaku tails slowly formed out of my tailbone as my koukaku grew smaller by almost a third. I shifted my rinkaku so all three tails would be on my left side while I shifted my koukaku to my right. Making sure to leave enough room between the two side to be able to use my hands for quick strikes.

I didn't have much practice using both kagune at one time, and never against someone this strong. Guess this is what they say by trial by fire.

I got into a stance to sprint at Elizabeth while she did the same. We both rushed at each other at the same time, forcing myself to go the same speed as I had with the Great Protector.. We were just about to reach each other when I heard the vague sound of clinks. Elizabeth heard the sound to and suddenly jumped to her left, crystals impaling the location she was just standing at.

For a second Elizabeth looked satisfied before I ran at her again, rushing at her with my full speed without the heavy blade. She barely had time to react as my first rinkaku went to impale her. I brought up a second to try again but she dodged and swung at my head.

I crouched then heard the sounds of clinks again. Elizabeth dodged to her right to dodge crystals that flew right at her. I jumped at her from my low position, all three rinkaku aiming at different areas.

Elizabeth moved her club to one hand. She then used the club to block the first tail, her palm smacked the second tail knocking it away from her, the third tail she ended up twisting her body making it miss her just barely.

However, that was exactly what I wanted her to do. I formed my hand into a spear like shape and brought it forward. Her eyes widened as she realized what my plan was. My hand felt warm and wet as I pierced her stomach. I felt the club move away from blocking my rinkaku. I glanced and saw the club making it's way toward me. I raised my koukaku to block, know it was still going to hurt.

Again I heard the slight sound of clinks and saw a small stream of crystals hit the club knocking it off course, only grazing my koukaku. I looked to Elizabeth's eyes and saw that most of the red had been drained out of her eyes. I also saw the acceptance of what was going to happen.

I raised my other hand, forming it into a spear. With as much force I could I moved it forward right toward her chest.

* * *

It had been almost three hours since the fight. Black Hat had woken up about thirty minutes after I finished off Elizabeth and took us to a ACG facility to get cleaned up, luckily it was empty this time of night and Black Hat had the electronic key.

Emily and I were currently in a room that was slightly larger than our dorm at school. Though this room's only furniture was a simple white bed with a metal frame, it was even lacking a blanket. The rest of the room was a solid white-gray colour. The only other noticeable feature of the room was the window that showed the outside, though nothing could be seen as it was now pitch black outside.

I was given a skinsuit since my other clothes now had a vast amount of blood on them. Emily was lucky as she somehow didn't end up with a single drop of blood on her. Guess the men who fought her underestimated her. Idiots. Well. Dead idiots.

Emily was sitting on the bed, looking at the what little you could see dark sky from the bed. Myself I was just standing and thinking. Who was Black Hat? He ever so slightly familiar, like I had seen him before but he was never really important enough to make a solid impression. The sounds of a door opening knocked me out of my thinking.

Black Hat walked in the room. Though this time he was not wearing of the gear we first saw him in. He was now wearing a new skinsuit, as this one didn't have any cuts on it from the fight, and didn't have his classic mask on showing off his real face.

He closed the door and leaned against the door. I closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. "So I guess some explanations are in place." He didn't give us any time to answer. "Akatsuki, I'm guessing from the looks you're giving me you seem to remember me somewhat." I gave him a nod.

"Yes. I can't place where though."

"I would believe so because the last time you saw me would have when you were four." Four years ago I was still in Japan. I scanned my memories of all the faces I could remember from Japan. Mom. Dad. Auntie. Then there was.. I felt my eyes widen ever so slightly as I finally remembered where I had seen Black Hat's face before.

"You were at the airport. You were talking to my dad before we went on the plane." I saw Black Hat give me a small smile. It was one that used happiness as a cover for both nostalgia and pain.

"Yes. Your dad was good friend of mine back when we went to high school." I could almost see memories play in his mind. "I didn't really mind when I learned he was a ghoul since he was actually really kind person. He hated that he had to eat humans but did his best to limit the damage whenever he could."

"What's your name?" Emily suddenly spoke up out of nowhere. It surprised me a little but was glad she did. Black Hat actually looked sheepish at forgetting to tell us his name.

"Oh, right, um, my name is Yuji Arakawa." I saw Yuji's face suddenly get more grim. "Now onto information that you two might find interesting." I saw Yuji looked at Emily then me. "You two should know that Rivington actually had nothing to do with this incident. Elizabeth was the one who gave me that information. Figuring what she did tonight it's obvious she feed me incorrect information." Yuji then look right at me.

"As for your idea of me putting this Blue character in your head I figured it out. When the agents assaulted your apartment you tried to protect your mother and Emily. However you got beaten, badly. I looked up more detailed reports on what the exact actions of the agents fight and it seemed that some of them gave you some head injuries. Mix this with suddenly being thrown into tanks of RC suppressant and experimented on your mind had split itself so you didn't have to deal with all the mental damage right away. You dealt with it one step at a time but by the time you would have natural figured that out you already created the ideal of Blue in your head."

"So Blue was always a figment of my imagination?" I saw Yuji nod.

"More or less." But if Blue was apart of my imagination, then was Amanda's presence fake to? Something that I just made up in my head? No. She really was helping suppress my other half. Allowing me to use my full power without any of the mental damage.

"Okay." I noticed that the sun had started to rise as rays of new light shined into the room. "What happens now? It's obvious that with Elizabeth gone that things are going to get bad around here." I saw Yuji grin.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Yuji walked forward and held out a folder I didn't see him holding. I took it from him and opened it. I started to read the top of the typed page.

 _Operation: Unite_

 _Authorized by "Black Hat"_

 _Operation Unite is a program to help integrate Ghouls into everyday sociality without having any stigma against them for being ghouls._

 _To begin this process I believe we need to find some type of link between humans and ghouls to show that the two species are not that different from each other._

 _After this link is found we can find some trustworthy ghouls and start creating a new police force that will take on both human and ghoul problems. Showing that not all ghouls are violent being that just want to kill and can actually protect people if given the opportunity._

There was more detailed information on each step and further steps but I got the idea of what this operation was. I flipped through a few pages and saw hundreds of signatures from agents who was willing to take part of the program. I flipped the next page and saw it was for ghouls that would be willing to take part of the program. It was empty.

Everything made sense. "You won't use her." I looked to Yuji and saw his face was stern. I knew that to show that humans and ghouls were close was to show Emily to the world. Showing that a half human half ghoul could exist. Though the amount of danger it would put her under would be insurmountable from both humans and ghouls, wanting to kill her for being a monster or a traitor respectfully.

"You don't get a choice." I looked to Yuji and saw him look over to Emily. "It's all her choice. I know you want to protect her but you need to let her make this choice." He looked over to me. He's face reminded me of a old wise man. "Then you should support her choice and protect her."

I looked from Yuji then to Emily. Her face showing that she wanted to know what was going on but didn't seem to want to interrupt us. I closed the folder in my hand and looked down to it. I knew I didn't have any right to deny Emily having the choice, but if she got hurt.. No, I'll just protect her better. I held out the folder for Emily to read.

After a few minutes Emily looked up, her eyes brimming with energy. "Where do I start?"

* * *

 **Ten years later**

* * *

I shuffled some papers against my metal desk. Ready having ready over them and got prepared to staple them together. I stayed my hand for just a second as I looked around the room. It was a medium sized office space.

The walls were all white exact for a the wooden door leading out of it and the window behind my desk, normally covered by shades but were moved to let sunlight into the room. A blue couch was sitting near the door, though no one really wanted to stay in my office for long. I knew my coat hanger was behind me and it'd be annoying to look at it right now.

I returned my focus to the stapler but a knock on the door stopped me again. "Enter." The door swung open and a younger man stepped into the room, wearing a generic suit and tie. Reminding me that I was wearing my normal clothes still. John saw me and surprise rang though his face. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you have your suit on? It's an important day!" I waved him off.

"It's an important day for them, not me. I do it every year." John looked at his watch and frowned.

"And it's too late now. Come on we have to go." With a sigh I dropped the papers on my desk and stood up. I turned around and grabbed my white trench coat off of the hanger. I slipped it on and rotated my shoulders a few times. The thing still felt as weird as I the first time I wore one. "Come on let's go!" I looked towards John and nodded. Motioning that I'd follow him.

* * *

A few minutes later I was standing in front on a stage in front of nearly thirty people, each wearing a blue skintight suit. I walked to the podium and cleared my throat. I've done this speech so many times I could do it from memory.

"Congratulations to all of you. You have completed training that would break the average person, be they human or ghoul. To see all of you to make it past training and get ready for service in real world makes me proud to be your commander. I hope that whatever this world throws at you that you are able to keep calm and react appropriately. I know that each of you will do your best as agents of the NAGC and make not only yourself and your families proud but future generations proud at trying to mend the tear between our two species." I paused and took a breath. "Now please come up here when your name is called to receive your trench coat."

* * *

I turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. I felt all the stress of the day instantly fall off my shoulders. As soon as I closed the door and took three steps I heard a yell from across the house, constantly being repeated as it came closer.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I caught the little missile and spun us around, the yelling turning into squeals of delight. I stopped the spinning and set Anna on the ground. "Daddy look what I can do!" She closed her eyes and reopened them. Her eyes turning red and black.

I was surprised. Anna, at four years old, had activated her kakugan and had good enough control in one day to turn it off and on by her own will? "Amazing Anna. I'm sure your friends will be impressed tomorrow." Anna got really excited and took off from where she came from.

I took off my shoes and started to follow her trail, leading me to the laundry room. Anna was latched to Emily's leg, talking as fast as she could while Emily was putting Anna's clothes in the washing machine. "I'm home." Emily stopped what putting clothes in and looked at me with a smile.

"Welcome back dear."


End file.
